Tears in Heaven
by damageddementia
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWISTED FATE. Matt and Jeff have finally found happiness together. However, not everybody's happy for the brothers, and someone'll do anything to see the relationship ripped apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Rated M. **

**For all those who are returning readers, bear with me. This chapter is a recap for those who are new readers, or those who forgot how **_**Twisted Fate**_** went. If you want to read **_**Twisted Fate,**_** that's great. If you want to just read **_**Tears in Heaven**_**, then this is for you to get caught up on the fun. If you are a returning reader and you want to skip that, go beyond the stars... those are spoiler-like.**

It all started with a kiss...

On the Tuesday night before the Royal Rumble, Matt Hardy returned to the hotel room he shared with his brother Jeff, thinking he'd not be able to regain his ECW championship. Jeff Hardy, on the other hand, is a little saddened with thoughts about his lost home, work, and dog. After comforting each other, they ended up in each other's arms, and they had sex. However, the next morning, Matt realized that the man he was in love with was his little brother, that it was incest, and he cannot allow the relationship to go on. So, to break away from Jeff, he attacked him at the Rumble, cost him his WWE championship, threw his stuff out of the house they both lived in, and changed the locks. Jeff, heartbroken and looking for a way to talk to Matt and smooth things over, told Vince to transfer Matt over to Smackdown and searched for a way to patch things up.

He doesn't get a chance to truly talk to his brother until the 'Fight me, Jeff' debacle, saving Matt from Adam 'Edge' Copeland's advances, and tried to work things out. Things didn't happen how he wanted, but he got his chance the following Smackdown, when he cornered Matt in the showers. Matt, ignoring the advice of the intrigued and all-knowing Shawn Michaels, ends up in a predicament and he and Jeff have sex again. Unwilling to continue with this relationshop, knowing that they'd never be accepted, Matt ruins Jeff's Money in the Bank opportunity and takes advantage of Evan Bourne's crush on him.

However, Adam, Randy Orton, and Jeff don't make it easy for Matt to move on with Evan. Adam and Randy kind of rape him in a hot tub, Jeff professes his love for him while drunk, and, after RAW that Monday, Jeff initiates another encounter between him and Matt to prove to Adam that Matt loves him. Adam tapes the encounter, and uses it to make Evan run from Matt. Meanwhile, Vince convinces Matt to do a very disgusting act in a ring with a burnt dog collar, which breaks Jeff's control. He attacks Matt, telling him that they belong together, and he forces Matt to admit how much he needs him in his hotel room after an erotic encounter. However, before Jeff can get through to Matt, Shawn Michaels, disgusted by Jeff's actions, comes with Hunter Helmsley and gets Matt out of there.

Matt goes home to relax, where Adam makes a move on him and they have sex. Adam, in a very vindictive way, takes a picture of Matt naked and sends it to Jeff. Jeff goes to Evan Bourne for help, and Evan, instead of seducing Matt, tells him that he needs to decide who he's really in love with before he goes into other's beds. Matt tells Adam they have nothing, and goes off to clear his head. When he returns, Adam and Jeff clash, and they walk away. Because Adam's in the main event, Shawn sends Matt after Adam. Shane Helms makes Jeff believe that Matt went after Adam because he's in love with him, and Jeff's hurt by that and ends up in a couple of beds, ranging from Chris Jericho to Jack Swagger. Matt tries to contact Jeff, to talk to him, but Shane's making sure they don't get in contact with each other because he is disgusted by the incestual relationship. Shane goes so far as to beat up Evan Bourne, to force Matt to take care of him, and Adam makes another move on Matt, finding himself closer to Matt's heart.

Adam finds out about Shane's scheming and attacks him in the parking lot, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Jeff joins in when he learns what his 'friend' did, and Jeff and Adam throw the gauntlet down. Only one can have Matt, and they're both ready to fight for him.

Jeff confronts Matt and tells him everything, and tells him that things are not over between them. Shannon Moore comes down the next day and, unlike Shane, he easily accepts the Hardy love affair, and he's even willing to help Jeff out. When Matt, Adam, Evan and other superstars go to an amusement park, Jeff ends up with Matt in the tunnel of love and tries to make Matt see the light. However, after Shannon's excited reaction to having his best friend back, Matt realizes he'd rather have things return to the way they were, and has sex with Adam. After a week of secret sex, Adam blows things up in Matt's face by proposing. When Jeff finds out in the Pre-Wrestlemania Superstar Sleepover, Jeff kisses Matt in front of the party, making his and Matt's affair public. However, things lead to Adam getting to put the ring on Matt's finger, and the party ends bad for both Hardy brothers.

Jeff thinks he's lost, but Shawn tells him that Matt never said yes to Adam's proposal, and Jeff has a moment with Matt about how, despite all the things they resent each other for, they love each other more than anyone else in the world. Matt now knows that his heart belongs to Jeff, so he returns Adam's ring and proves his love for his little brother on a mall roof, where 'no one can find them'. Adam, meanwhile, is left heartbroken, and Amy kicks him while he's down, telling him to get his head out of his ass before he ends up alone and miserable.

***********************

In _Tears in Heaven_, Matt and Jeff have a stable relationship, completely in love with one another. Their happiness makes Adam miserable, because he's still got feelings for Matt Hardy. For the first week of their official relationship, the Hardys have been talking about telling their father about their relationship, and plan to tell him the coming Saturday. Adam, meanwhile, is haunted by their relationship, finding himself confronted by it at every turn. And Adam might not be the only one who wants to see Matt and Jeff broken apart. In fact, someone has very cruel plans for Matt and Jeff Hardy. Is Adam the one with these awful plans? Or is someone else trying to end their relationship? Will the person succeed? Or will Matt and Jeff's love be enough to see them through?

Read on to find out...


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Rated M. **

**Welcome to the first chapter! Slashdlite, Msnooky, welcome back. I love you guys so much. **

**I feel the need to tell you where the title comes from. Twisted Fate was obviously a play off of Twist of Fate, but Tears in Heaven is an Eric Clapton song. I dare you not to cry listening to it. Anyway, it was titleless until just recently, when I wrote the chapters right before Backlash. In one scene, Jeff tells Matt that he's in heaven when he's with him, and, obviously, a bunch of sadness is in store for my boys. **

**I do love Matt and Jeff Hardy, despite all I put them through. I miss the Hardy reign, but onto the future. Matt heel... wondering where this cast business is going, hope someone doesn't accuse him of faking it, because they already did that with HBK. No need to get repetitive. And my Jeffy might become world champion again! Yay!**

**So, here we go. The first chapter takes place on Friday, April 10th, on Smackdown, when Matt and Jeff had the stretcher match and Edge bitched on the Cutting Edge.**

**Adam Copeland**

I wish my heart would just hurry up and heal. Because every day, since last Sunday, I've been forced to watch the man I love act cutesy with someone else. Every day! Matt and Jeff were unbearably adorable together. They didn't do anything too obvious, and it did look just like brotherly love, but anyone who saw Jeff kiss Matt at the sleepover could see the signs.

On Monday, when Matt and Jeff came to RAW, Matt was giving Jeff a piggyback ride, complaining about how heavy he's gotten while Jeff beat the top of his head like a drum. When they were eating, Jeff and Matt leaned against each other lovingly. When they were playing cards with Phil and Glen, Jeff somehow ended up in Matt's lap. Glen and Phil just thought they were getting along again- I knew that they were so fucking happy that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

And when Matt tagged me in during the tag team match, that one second of contact set me on fire. I needed to get him out of my head, but I couldn't. Especially since someone decided to room me next to them, and I heard moans from their room every night. God, they were having sex. Come on- why? It should be me in that room with Matt. I'd bet Jeff always bottoms anyway.

On Friday, my heart broke even more- although they acted like enemies, backstage you could feel the 'I'm going to pounce you' energy coming from them. Vickie asked me to get a bucket from the supply closet because she was feeling sick. And I went to the closet and found the bucket when, suddenly, I wasn't alone. Jeff came in first, pulling Matt in behind him. Matt giggled and pushed Jeff against the wall before catching him with a kiss. My mouth dropped in envy and sorrow.

"God, Matt," Jeff said as they separated, "You have to stop being so sexy when you act evil. I wanted to jump you right there." "You have no idea how much I wanted to just grab you," Matt said, grinning, "This match is going to be brutal. How could I not kiss you, seein you laid out on that stretcher?"

"Who says I'll lose?" Jeff said. "Sorry, cutie. I'm the better Hardy. And besides-" Matt leaned in close. "Who will be on top of who tonight?" Jeff grinned back. "I'll top you if you're not careful." Jeff pulled Matt forward into another kiss. Deciding I had enough, I coughed not so subtly. Jeff and Matt immediately pulled apart, blushing. Matt looked at me sheepishly, but Jeff didn't bother looking at me.

"Hi Addy," Jeff said, "How long have you been there?" "The whole time," I said evenly. Matt smiled weakly, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "We didn't freak you out, I hope," he said. "Oh, Mattie. You could never freak me out ever again. Not after giving me back the ring." Matt blushed. "Adam, I've already apologized dozens of times. Would you prefer it if I was with you, pining for someone else?"

"You want the truth or a lie?" I asked. Jeff gave me an angry looked and grabbed Matt's hand. "I'm not going to let you guilt my Mattie. Not with what's going to happen soon." I didn't understand what he meant, and I didn't have a chance to ask. Jeff pulled Matt out of the closet, and Matt looked at me with another apologetic look. "I never meant to break your heart, Addy."

"Yeah, well, what you meant means nothing. What you did is what matters."

*

I couldn't have messed up my Cutting Edge sequence more if I tried. I pretty much just whined like a little dog to John about my ruined life: my lost title, and, most importantly, my lost Matt. "Hey, Ad?" Cena followed me as I marched away, ignoring him. "Look, I know all of that wasn't pointed at me and the belt." "No, it wasn't. You happy now?"

"Damn it, Adam, you look horrible and you sound worse. I'm just worried. Is this about Hardy giving you back your ring?" I turned around and punched John across the face, letting loose all the rage I've bottled up since Sunday on him. "Don't you dare talk to me about Matt!" I screamed. We got a bunch of stares, but I didn't care. Fury ran through my veins, at every one and every thing is this stupid world.

"Don't take your love issues out on me," John hissed, rubbing his cheek, "You can't punch me just because Matt Hardy didn't want your stupid ass. Get over it." John walked away and I sighed- I'm always pushing away people who want to help me. But what can they do for me? Nothing. Can they make this hurt go away? No. Can they give me Matt? No. All their words of comfort are just EMPTY.

I walked over to Randy and Jay Reso, who were thumb wrestling. "Well, Addy's cranky," Jay said, pinning down Randy's thumb. I plomped down next to Randy, who decided to forget a rematch and focus on me and my issues. Lucky me. "I can't help it. I miss Matt so much... and I just found him and Jeff making out in the closet..." "Dude!" Randy shouted, "You were front row center to some hot Hardy action? Spill!" "I interrupted it before it got too far," I muttered. Judging by the look in Jeff's eyes, they might've went all the way. "You stopped hot Hardy action?" Randy said, shocked. He put a hand to my head.

"You don't have a fever," he muttered, "So what's wrong with you? I would've watched for the pleasure of seeing two very hot men go at it- oh, and to see how far Matt and Jeff would go in public." "Their room is always next to mine, and I've heard them fuck for the past four days. They didn't even come back to the hotel Sunday, thank God!" Jay shook his head. "You got it bad, Adam."

I nodded. "Right now, I just want to kill Jeff, shove his lifeless body into some perverted ring rat's closet, and move in on Matt. I don't even care that I'm choice number two. I just want to be with him." Jay smiled. "Addy's a psychopath. So, what're you going to do?" I shrugged. "Got to the nearest bar so I can get so drunk that I don't remember how Cena, Wight, and Jeff fucking Hardy made last Sunday the worst night of my life."

"Sounds like a plan," Jay said.

**No One's POV**

After Smackdown, while most of the cars were heading to the Best Western, one car drove towards the airport. Inside the car were Matt and Jeff Hardy, racing to make the midnight flight to Raleigh. There was only one thing on the mind of the enamored pair: how would they break the news to Gilbert Hardy?

**And they're going to tell Daddy! How will Gil take the news?**

**How will this effect the Hardy family?**

**Is Adam going to be okay?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Rated M. **

**Readers, I love you so much. And Snooks, there's no competition. Let's not create one. It doesn't matter when you review, it matters that you did. MagZ86, thank you. And NeroAnne, I loved your review. Little silly things find their way into my story because I'm kind of silly when I'm not being serious or sappy. And how serious and sappy this chapter's going to go, I needed a little silly. Slashdlite, all of your questions will be answered momentarily.**

**So, here we go. The second chapter takes place on Saturday, April 11th, in Cameron, North Carolina.**

**Matt Hardy**

"Well, that was a bust," Jeff said as I drove us back to my house. "What part?" I was holding my cheek, which was pounding and just a little red. "The part when Dad punched me, the part when you yelled at him, or the part when he kicked us both out?" I couldn't help but remember what happened earlier. Jeff and I talked about telling Dad all week, and, today, we did just that. We drove up to Dad's house and the visit from hell began.

_"Well!" Dad shouted as we walked inside, "Here I was thinking I didn't have sons anymore!" Jeff hugged him, and then I hugged him. "I haven't spoken to you two since... well, since before the Rumble! But I guess this whole brother vs. brother thing must have you two occupied." Jeff and I shared a glance before I said, "Yeah, I'm really sorry that we haven't talked." How do you tell your Dad that you hit your little brother with a chair because you're in love with him?_

_"Well, sit! You two want something to eat or drink?" Jeff asked for some water, but I said no thanks. Dad got Jeff his water and said, "Well? What's up with you two?" "Nothing much," Jeff said, before gulping down the water. "Oh, I heard that you and Beth called it quits. Sorry, son. You two looked good together." Jeff grabbed my hand, and I knew he was suddenly afraid of telling. I sighed. It seems that the unhappy duty of telling has fallen upon me._

_"Well, Dad... you know the Rumble?" "Oh, you mean the chair shot? That was convincing, Matt. I nearly cried. You two were great." Just get it out, Matt. "Dad, the chair shot wasn't scripted." Dad gave me a confused look. "You actually hit your brother? Why, Matt? That's not like you. Why would you do something so unprofessional, so wrong?" Before I could say anything, Jeff blurted it out. "Because we had sex a week before." I closed my eyes in horror. Not how I would've said it. In fact, I would've left the sex part out of it. But Jeff was squeezing my hand like I was a life perserver, and I knew there was no way but forward._

_Dad looked at Jeff ad me, but the he started laughing. "No, really. Why?" This was my chance to back out, to slap Jeff on the back and call him a kidder, and go on with life. But Dad deserved to know. I looked at him seriously and said, "Because we had sex a week before." Dad stood up, visibly upset. "You mean- you? And Jeff?" "I'm in love with him, Daddy," Jeff said, "And he's in love with me."_

_Dad started shaking and I stood up. Oh my God, what if he has a heart attack or something? Jeff and I would be the ones who killed him! But I was just over reacting, as Dad said, "But, you're joking, right?" I grabbed Dad's shoulders, trying to steady him. "We didn't mean to, Dad. It just sort of happened..." BAM! Before I could react, Dad punched me across the face. I let go, jarred a little, and suddenly Jeff jumped out of his seat and pushed Dad away from me._

_"Don't you dare touch Matt like that!" he screamed. He turned to me and touched my cheek. "Are you okay, Mattie?" "Yeah, it's no prob-" Dad was watching us, features growing more and more disgusted. "Get out! Both of you, get out! Get out of here! Get out!" Jeff shot Dad the 'how could you' stare and he pulled me out. That couldn't have gone worse if we tried._

"All of the above," Jeff said. I shook my head. "Did you have to yell at him, Jeff?" "He punched you!" "I'm a wrestler. I get punched on a regular basis. And Dad was shocked, to say the least. I deflowered his youngest son." Jeff leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not if I can help it." He kissed my lips, and I was about to get into it, but I said, "Jeff, I got to keep my eyes on the road."

Jeff went back to his seat. "He'll come around eventually, Mattie. He loves us, and he doesn't want to lose his sons. Not after everything we've been through. It'll just take a while, okay? Don't worry about it." I nodded, although I felt like the world was against us. First Adam- the looks Oscar, Chris, and some of the others give us- and Evan on a different schedule now, and Shawn away for physical therapy with Mark after their match- I sighed. It was all too much.

"Matt, we're fine," Jeff said, "As long as I have you, and you have me, we'll be fine." "Sure," I said, though I didn't quite believe it.

**Jeff Hardy**

I quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake up Matt, and went to the bathrooom. I locked the door and immediately called Shan. "Are you aware of the time, Mr. Hardy?" Shannon said, "It might be an acceptable calling hour where you are, but not in North Carolina. We're asleep." "Shut up, Shan!" I laughed. "I know you were awake anyway."

Shannon giggled and said, "Well, what's up, Froot Loop?" "Well, Matt and I are in North Carolina too, and we kind of told Dad that we're together." Shannon gasped. "Holy shit, Jeffro! How'd Gil take it?" "He punched Matt and kicked us out," I said. "Please tell me you didn't get all defensive, Jeff." "I couldn't help it! He punched him!" "He's your dad. And Matt's too. Of course he'd be a little reluctant to accept that not one, but both his sons are gay- and that they are together!" Shannon paused for a moment. "So what's on your mind, Rainbows Galore?"

"I want to do something special for Matt- something to make him feel better. The thing we've talked about is nowhere near ready, so I can't use that, so... I want to do something else. Something that'll show him that the only thing that we need is each other." "Can't help you there. I never wanted to do something special for my brother-slash-lover, so I have zero experience." "Shan! Not helping!" I sighed. "I already have an idea. I just need you to help me out and not give me grief when I tell you what it is. Not for how cheesy it is and not for how this is the hundreth time you've done this for me. I'll meet you at your job tomorrow and I'll explain it to you there." After Shannon and I got off the phone (first we gossiped like old women about the scandals in the WWE), I got out and looked at Matt, who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was only supposed to be a tap, but god help me, I needed him. I kissed him harder, causing him to groan and pull me on top of him.

"Don't do that, Jeff. Not while I'm asleep." I smiled. "Do what, Mattie?" "Get me hard again." We kissed again, our naked bodies rubbing against each other. "I love you," I said, "And, if I got you hard again, well, I should take care of it." I kissed his neck, but Matt just flipped us over and spread my legs. "This is going to be a quick one, Jeff. We've already had sex- twice!- and I want to get some sleep." Matt kissed my pucker before pushing into me. I grabbed my throbbing member as Matt initiated a slow, steady pace.

"Oh fuck. You're going too slow. Matt, come on." "Nuh uh, Jeffy. If I'm going to give you a quick one, then I'm going to make it the most awesome quick one of your life." "Come on," I begged. I was filled with longing immediately. I just wanted Matt to go harder, go faster, but Matt was still going slow. "Shit, Mattie!" I flipped us over with my legs so that I was the one on top. "Too fucking slow," I hissed, "Need you now." I began to ride him. "Oh, I fucking love you!" I shouted. "Damn Jeff... I'm... I'm gonna..." Matt and I both came, moaning at our twin completions. I groaned as I pulled off of Matt and played with my cum on his chest. I circled his nipples as I said, "You never need to tell me when you're about to cum, Matt. I know- I'm going to cum at the exact same time, every time we do this." Matt kissed me, practically devouring me. Then, he pushed me away. "We might have to start using condoms, Jeff. Can't clean myself up each time we have sex- especially if we're going to do it three times a night."

"Three? Matt honey, I plan on fucking you all night." Matt sighed, throwing me a rag. "No! I'm going to sleep, Jeff, and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"We'll see about that."

**Gil doesn't take it well. But don't worry; I believe Jeff's right. He just needs time.**

**Seriousness and then mushy Hardycest. And next chapter will be nothing if not serious.**

**I almost hate myself for it, but it's coming.**

**What does Jeff have planned for Matt?**

**How does Shannon fit into it?**

**And what's going to happen in Cameron that'll shock the core of the entire story?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**My fans, your appreciation means a lot more than you know. Dehlia666, I do the same, so don't worry about it. And I agree... Gil's took it better than some dads could have. MagZ86, Gil was shocked. He still loves Matt, but... his son deflowered his son! Slashdlite, I'm glad for Shanny too, and he had a bigger role to play in **_**Tears in Heaven **_**than in **_**Twisted Fate**_**. Who else would accept the affair? I mean, besides him, only Randy and Shawn took it that well, and it's not the same as a lifelong, almost brotherlike friend taking it well. And Snooks, of course Gil was upset. He had every reason to be. As for Shane... no answer.**

**Rated M. For this chapter definitely.**

**Um... I happened to notice over the past while that a lot of my fans like Jeff a lot. So, um, if the fourth chapter doesn't get up in a week, consider me dead. I beg you, Jeff Hardy fans, don't kill me. I love Jeff too... but the story asked for it. And I can't deny the story, no matter how much it pains me to type this chapter. (Prays for mercy)**

**The third chapter begins in Sunday, April 12th, in Cameron, North Carolina.**

**Jeff Hardy**

"Another tat, Jeffro? I gave you one like a few weeks ago!" I giggled. "Yeah, but this one's special." "They all are, Rainbowbutt. Now, what do you want?" I handed Shannon a piece of paper and, after a few seconds, he laughed his ass off. "What?" I snapped. "It's so fucking corny, Jeff!" he said. "Hey!" I snapped, "What did I tell you? Don't call it corny, don't complain how many times you've given me one!" "I'm sorry, Jeff, but this is really, really corny." "Don't care," I said, crossing my arms, "I want it."

"Okay," Shannon swallowed a snarky comment, "Where would this go? We might as well tattoo 'brother fucker' on your forehead." "I'm not stupid, Shannon." I slapped my inner thigh. "Here." "Oh no. Come on, Jeffro." "What? It's hidden, so the whole world won't see it, but Matt will everytime we get intimate..." "Whoa!" Shannon put his hands up. "Freeze, Skittlehead. I accept the Hardy love affair, but the last thing I need is a mental picture of you and Matt doing the dirty." He sighed. "You're lucky I like you. Pants off."

I did as he told me, but he groaned when he saw a love mark on my thigh. "Jeff!" "I'm sorry!" I yelled, "I have sex with my boyfriend. Get over it." "Boyfriend part's not the problem. On the table, Crayola." As he began, he said, "What does Matt think you're doing?" "Getting my nails done. Ha, like it doesn't take ten minutes for me to reapply black nail polish."

"You ready?" he asked, holding the needle over my skin. I looked at the design again, Matt's name in a romantic script through a cool heart I designed. I grinned- Matt couldn't stay mad once he saw this. "Yeah. Ink me, Shanny."

*

I walked away from Shannon's shop and headed home- I think I can consider it home, anyway. I haven't moved back in yet, but I will. I pulled out my phone and checked my voicemail. "Jeff?" I smiled at the sound of his voice; I couldn't wait to jump his bones. "I'm cooking dinner; don't eat anything after you leave the salon. I hope you're hungry for porkchops!" Matt started begging Lucas off of him; he must've started slobbering on him. Something me and the dog have in common: we like kissing Matt. "I can't wait to see you again. Come home soon!" I began to call Matt when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fell to the floor and fell into unconsciousness as I saw a man in black pick me up.

*

"Wakey wakey."

I opened my eyes and the man in black, wearing a black mask, stood over me. I knew he was a man because he was naked. And so was I. I wasn't tied up, but my whole body felt weak. I could hardly move. "My, my, aren't we pretty? I understand why Mattie decided to be with you." I tried to move again, but I felt so heavy, so weak. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart. I want to enjoy your sweet taste- before I kill you."

He brandished a knife and I tried to scream, but it came out as a squeak. "How cute. Birdie wants to caw." He laughed. "But there's something I have to do before I can let the fun begin." He forced my legs apart, lifted my leg, and took a picture of my new tattoo. My Matt tattoo. "I can't let you go into things with me when you've branded yourself with someone else's name."

He brought the knife to my leg. "Don't bite down, pretty- you might lose some lip or tongue." I finally screamed as he slashed my tattoo, making the heart bleed. "Matt!" I shouted out, saddened by what this monster slashing through my symbol of perpetual love for Matt meant. "Big brother's not here, Jeffy. He's not coming. This is you and me time- once we're done, maybe Matt will get his time." He cut my tattoo again and again, making so many lacerations through it. I saw flashes, like a camera, but I paid no attention to them. All that mattered was the excruciating pain and my broken heart.

Think about Matt. I have to think about Matt. Maybe our connection'll get to him from all the way at home and he'll find me. Matt will save me, I know it. Suddenly, I felt him grab my legs and wrapped them around his chest. He wiped some of the well of blood from my leg and shoved his fingers into my mouth. "Taste your shame," he taunted, "Taste it."

I whimpered as I felt his hard cock at my hole, ready to strike. "Please don't," I begged. "Ah, Jeff, this has to happen. I want you to hurt before you die."

**Matt Hardy**

"Hey, you've reached the Extreme Enigma. I'm probably on top of my lovely little sex kitten as we speak, so I can't get to the phone. Drop me a line and I'll get back to you. I'll get back faster if you promise me some skittles." "Hey Jeff. Um... I don't mean to bother you, but you should call me," I said, awkwardly answering the voice machine, "The chops are getting cold, and I feel like you're avoiding me. Please, please Jeff. Call me. I'll do that thing you like with my teeth if you call back sooner."

I hung up and sighed. I'm no expert on trips to the nail salon, but I know it doesn't take this long. What's Jeff up to? My phone suddenly rang, and I jumped for it. "Jeff?" "Muh- Mattie?" I gasped... my brother was crying and breathing hard. "Jeff, what's wrong?" "Mattie, he's after me. You have to help me... HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I didn't care that I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants- Jeff was in trouble, and he needed me. I ran to my car, started it up, and said, "Where are you, love?"

"I'm nearby my school, Matt! Hurry!" "Which one, Jeff?" I shouted, pulling out of the driveway. "Eh- elementry." "Okay, listen to me. I want you to get on Sandalton road and run down it toward my house. Stay on Sandalton and run down until you see my car. Can you do that?" I heard a whimper. "Jeff! Can you do it?" "Yuh- yeah. Hurry, Matt. He's going to kill me." No, I'm going to kill him.

I drove as fast as I could to Sandalton road. "Keep on the phone with me, baby," I said, assuring him, "I'm here; focus on me." "Okay, Matt. I don't see you." "You will soon, baby. Stay with me. Don't leave me." "I won't," he sobbed, "Wait- MATTIE, IS THAT YOU?" I looked forward, but it took a minute for me to see Jeff. My sweet Jeffro was wearing his t-shirt... and nothing else. His jeans were in his hands, but the rest of his clothes were gone.

I jumped out of my car and ran as fast as I could over to Jeff. I threw my arms around him and he sobbed openly on my shoulder. I could feel his blood on my arms and I felt my anger grow- who would do this to my Jeff? I picked him up and carried him to my car, letting him lean his head on my shoulder. I sat him down and then got in. "Where did you run from?" I asked, "Where did he bring you?"

"No, Matt, don't go after him... he'll hurt you..." "Where?" I shouted. Jeff shivered and I apologetically wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Just tell me where." Jeff whispered the place, and I began to drive over there. I shot a look at Jeff, who had cuts, bruises, and scrapes all over his body. He was bleeding profusely, especially from his thigh, and I knew I'd kill the guy.

We got to the house and I said "Stay here. I'll be back." "I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered, "The only way he could possibly hurt me more is if he takes you away." "I'll be fine," I promised. I got out of the car and I ran to the door. On it, I found a letter adressed to me.

_So predictable, Matt. A little hero routine? I smelled it from a mile away. That's why I let Jeff run- so I can prepare a little surprise for you. I can always finish things off with your cute little brother later- I want to start building my relationship with you. Because believe me when I say you and I have a lot in common, and we're going to be very close very soon._

_The envelope attached has a gift for you. A little flashback show to tell you what's happened, and what will happen. I'm sorry it has to happen- your brother is one fit, lovely little bird. But it has to happen._

_See you soon..._

I grabbed the attached envelope and opened it. Out came a digital camera and a polaroid shot. I looked through the digital camera first, and I saw shots of Jeff. Shots of him fully clothed and unconscious, then naked. Shots of him awake. Shots of cutting and blood. Shots of rape. Shots of him preparing to kill Jeff. Jeff fighting back, barely able to run. He knocked the camera and ran as fast as he could. Oh my God. How could he? I threw it onto the ground and stomped it until it broke. Then, I looked at the polaroid shot.

The monster was holding up Jeff's leg, taking a picture of his thigh. On it was this weird, heartlike tattoo with my name through it. On the bottom of the pictue, on the white part, he wrote _YOU SHOULD SEE IT NOW._

I pocketed the picture and walked over to the car somberly. I made my way to Jeff and he said, "I'm glad you didn't get him. He would've hurt you." I grabbed his thigh and saw a pool of blood. Jeff tried to pull away, but I took off my shirt and mopped up the blood. Soon, I saw the tattoo, slashed into ribbons. "No!" Jeff screamed. He pulled away and covered the heart. "You can't see it! It's been defiled!" He sobbed harder. "I'VE been defiled."

"No you haven't," I said, pulling him into an embrace, "You're pure. No one can tarnish your light. It's like tarnishing the sun- impossible." "I just wanted yo cheer you up," he moaned, "You were so upset over Daddy, so I just wanted to see you smile." I forced myself to smile, just for him. To make him feel better. "All you had to do was ask." Jeff snuggled against me. "No cops... no hospital," he said, "Please. Let me retain my dignity... at least." He fell asleep against me, and I held him tighter. I can't let him get away with this, but I had to... for my Jeffro.

**Jeff... I'm so sorry...**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Okay, so I'm not dead. Probably means you guys like the story... Thanks!!!!! Neroanne, what a review! Rainbowbutt was something my Dad used to call my old boyfriend, because he thought guys shouldn't have four different colors in their hair. Ah well, it looked cool. It was less condescending and more endearing coming out of Shanny's mouth. And, like Shanny said, if he put the tattoo almost anywhere else, he might as well tattoo 'brother fucker' on his forehead. I can see Lucas getting in the middle of a kiss. As for the voice message, Jeff had to have something individual... he doesn't seem like the 'You reached blah blah blah, leave a message after the beep' type. Thanks, and I'd like to remind you how awesome you are before I continue. And it all got sad... I frightened myself, picturing Matt's face as he drove around, looking for Jeff. And the sick fuck did take pictures. Slashdlite, I'll kill him with you. And Jeff's trying to recover. Will he? Time and chapters will tell. Dehlia666, everyone's going to get hurt here, but Jeff the most physically. My sick bastard's got other plans for Matt... MagZ86, you scared me! I thought I saw the torches and pitch forks. (Laughs) Here's the update, just for you all. Msnooky, is it Shane? (Doesn't answer) And Shannon's nicknames were meant to make me feel better before I hurt Jeff. Did Gil hire hit man? I'm sorry, although I like mystery and misleading, I'll shoot that down now. He was shocked, but not shocked enough to hire a hit man on his youngest son.**

**The fourth chapter begins in Monday, April 13th, in Cameron, North Carolina, and goes onto the special three hour RAW draft show. Jeff interferes with Matt vs. Punk. (Note: Anyone else notice that Punk said shit? I find that hilarious)**

**Matt Hardy**

So that's how I ended up asking Shawn if he knew any discreet private physicians that could take care of Jeff. Shawn called someone up, told me not to wash Jeff up yet, and he, Mark Calaway, and Dr. Helen Barclay flew over to Cameron in the span of about three hours. Dr. Barclay, a sweet old woman, began working on Jeff while Shawn, Mark, and I waited in the living room.

We didn't talk. Nobody wanted to say the wrong thing. Shawn, still a little bruised from Mania, just read his bible while Mark, stiff as hell, flipped through my magazines. I just thought about my Jeff earlier, broken, bleeding, and crying. Then finally, at one, Jeff came out of the room. He ran over to me and squeezed me hard. I hugged back as Dr. Barclay came out.

"He's clean," she said, "Not too badly hurt, but hurt nonetheless. He'll be fine, given rest and emotional support." I nodded and turned to Shawn and Mark, who looked just as worried. Mark wanted us to call the cops, but he understood Jeff's reasons for keeping silent and respected them. "You guys can crash in the guest room- or, if you'd prefer not to share a bed, the couch." Mark snorted and stretched out on the couch, but Shawn forced him up and said, "We're both way too stiff to sleep on a couch. We'll share the bed."

Mark argued, but Shawn said, "Oh, come on, you big homophobe. I'm married, you're dating... it's all good!" After they left, I took Jeff to the bathroom and started the bath. After making sure it was nice and warm, I put Jeff in it and began to wash him. He relaxed in my hands, although his eyes were distant, almost not completely with me.

"Mattie?" I looked at him. "Please, come in here with me." "I don't think..." "I don't want to have sex, baby. I just want to relax with you." I nodded and stripped, getting into the bath as soon as possible. Jeff had me lean against the tub while he leaned against me, just laying still. I wrapped my arms around him and we just stood there in silence, drawing comfort from each other's presense.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he murmured. "Me either, Jeff. But you'll never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." "P- promise?" he begged. I nodded. "You'll always have me, Jeffro. I'm all yours."

**Adam Copeland**

Jeff suddenly became more clingy to Matt than ever, holding him like a perserver. Why were they so obvious? Things couldn't get any worse.

"What's wrong with Jeff?" Randy asked, looking at Matt and Jeff in their own private little corner. "Something's wrong with him?" Jay asked. "Yeah. Look at his face, man. He's upset." Randy looked at us, sort of disappointed, "And he's not all over Matt, acting sex-starved."

"Who knows?" Jay yawned. "Where's the boyfriend and the slut, Randy?" "Hey! Teddy is NOT a slut... okay, he is, but Cody and I are too. And they're getting ready because Dave, O'Mac, and Hunter are going to beat holy hell out of them." I ignored them and stared at Matt. He was also upset, very much so. I could tell by the way his hands shivered and the sudden dulling of his sweet brown eyes.

"I hope they're okay," I said. "Puh- lease! Adam, you are the most lying, selfish fuck I've ever met. You don't give a damn about Jeff, never have, never will. Just the other day you said you'd kill him! All you care about is Matt." I shot Jay a look. "I admit that I'm worried solely about my Matt, but still. When the younger one is sad, the older one is as well. That's how they work."

"Well, there's something you can do about it," Jay said, watching Matt kiss Jeff on the forehead, swearing he'd come back. "Go comfort your man." Randy laughed, watching Matt go to the bathroom. "Don't do it, Adam. You'll just confuse things." "I say do it," Jay said, "And, from what you've told me about Matt's experiences with bathrooms, he should know not to go to them alone." Randy and Jay acted like the angel and the devil on my shoulders a while longer, but I eventually gave into my inner demon and followed Matt into the bathroom.

I casually toook the urinal next to him and said, "You okay?" Matt looked at me and smiled, but it was a weak smile, a far cry from the smile I saw on his face in the closet last Smackdown. "Oh, hey Addy. Yeah, I'm fine." We continued on as if all was normal, but then I decided to cut the crap. "You're upset. What's up?"

"Addy, I already said that I'm fine." I grabbed his hand, steadying it. "Your hand doesn't shiver like that when all's normal." He gave me a look. "How the fuck do you know about that?" "When someone wants someone as much as I want you, they notice everything about the guy, even the little things. Like how his eyes dull and his hands shake when he's upset. Now, talk to me. There's very few secrets between us already."

"It's not my secret to tell, Ad." Matt pulled his hand out of mine and shoved up his pants. "And besides, even if it was, I wouldn't tell you after that little declaration of love. I'm with someone else now." "I know! You two are so fucking close all the damn time..." "I'm in love with him."

"But I'm in love with you!" I threw away all restraint and just kissed Matt dead on the lips. Matt pushed me off and said, "I GAVE BACK YOUR FUCKING RING BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE- NOT WITH YOU, BUT WITH JEFF!" He realized how loud he was and lowered his voice. "Adam, I'm sick and tired of trying to let you off easy. I'm not in love with you. I never was. All we had was good sex and my guilt over my relationship with Jeff."

"We had a lot more than good sex," I growled, "You told me that you were mine. You told me you cared about me..." "And I do. As a friend, Adam, and that's it." "Alright, then, friend. Tell me something." I grabbed his cheeks and made him look at me. "If I never slept with Amy, if you never had her, if she never broke us up... would we be together?"

"Adam..." "Answer me!" I said, shaking his head. "If Amy never got in the way, would you and I be together?" "I don't know!" Matt shouted. He pulled away and walked out, but I shouted after him. "We would! I'd have made my move, and you would've loved me back! It would be me you'd push into closets during breaks, me you'd give loving glances to... we'd be married and you wouldn't have to worry about screaming my name too loud!"

"I don't give a damn!" Matt shouted, turning around, "What matters is that what happened with Amy DID happen, and I love Jeff. So shut the hell up and leave me alone." Matt walked the rest of the way out and I turned around, kicking the urinal in anger. _That_ went well.

**Jeff Hardy**

As I waited for Matt, Jay and Randy suddenly sat next to me. "What's up?" Jay asked. "Nothing much," I said, trying to keep my composure, "I'm not really in the mood to talk." "Come on," Randy coaxed, "We're friends, aren't we? We've had some awesome times. We're genuinely worried about you, Jeff, and we want to make sure all's right in that head of yours."

"Yeah," Jay said. I bit my lip to hold back a sob, and Jay said, "Hey, don't bite down like that! You might lose some of your lip." I started to hyperventilate- that was like what _he _said. "What did I say?" Jay asked, suddenly very worried. Randy was also worried, but I stood up and ran before he could do anything, thinking about that night. The cuts... the bruises... the rape...

"Breathe, Jeff!" I suddenly felt Matt's strong arms around me. "Breathe, please. Breathe. I'm here. I'm here now. I'm sorry I left you; calm down." "I can't even carry on a conversation normally!" I cried out. "Yes you can. I'm here for you now. I won't let anybody hurt you." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You trust me, right?"

"You know I do," I said, hugging Matt back. "Then let me take care of you. Let me protect you." "Don't leave me, Mattie." "I won't. I-" He cursed. "I have to fight with Phil soon. Sorry." He thought for a moment. "If at any time it gets to be too much, run out and get me, okay? Hit me and I'll get to the back as soon as possible."

"Thanks," I said, "I'll chill with Melly and Barbie. I think I'll feel better after some time with some beautiful ladies." "Don't make me jealous, you tease," Matt joked. "Sorry. Don't mean to. You should know by now that I'm only interested in one person."

But I was wrong- I wasn't ready to be without him. I ran out to get Matt within minutes, needing to feel his arms around me again. And, as promised, he ran out immediately to be with me. I don't know what I'd do without him.

I refuse to lose him.

**Adam Copeland the agressor returns! Ugh, and he doesn't even know what's going on with Matt and Jeff.**

**Or does he?**

**Ah well, his advances didn't work, but they were pretty illuminating.**

**Will Jeff be alright?**

**Will Adam go on?**

**Will Matt be able to go on under the pressure of protecting his broken brother and fighting off Adam's advances?**

**Whose out to destroy Matt/Jeff? Will they succeed? And what will they do next? (Slashdlite, the rapist DOES know Matt and Jeff really well. No more will be said)**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Snooks, did you just compare me to redsandman99? That's an honor, she's real good. Yeah, Matt and Jeff are really dependant on each other now that Jeff was raped and Matt fights to keep him together. As for the Hardy Show, I caught what I could on youtube (including both fights, when Shannon shot Matt, when Matt was the troll under the bridge, and the one barbeque) I adored what I saw. And, as for OC's, they play small parts. The person after Matt and Jeff is a wrestler. Who? Well, can't tell you that now, can I? MagZ86, it's fine. (Laughs) And is Jeff healing? Maybe. Slashdlite, Jeff is seriously hurting, and I don't know who you think it is... but you're probably wrong. It's someone you know but don't at the same time. What does he have planned for Matt? That's coming soon. And Adam, of course, isn't ready to move on. Read on and find out EXACTLY how deep Adam's love is. Will Jeff be okay? Hopefully. NeroAnne, your reviews! Ah. If Jeff cleaned himself off, it would've been harder to see if he was all clean. Shawn and his bible are soulmates, and I always love writing Mark, because he's a little awkward around all the openness in the locker room. Matt and Jeff finally made their way to a relationship, and they're very much in love- I adore their bond. Legacy is a slut farm. That's why Randy didn't let poor Sim Snuka or Manu in. Adam loves Matt- once again, read on. And Jeff will fight to keep his Matt. And, as always, I appreciate the fans who favorited my story. The support makes writing and posting worth it.**

**Hold up, guys. Did you all see Smackdown? Jeff was wearing two Hardy medallions, and it seemed he was trying to hide the other one behind his hair, wearing it so the symbol was behind him. The one that Matt used to wear, maybe, hmm? That gives Seraphalexiel ideas.**

**The fifth chapter begins in Monday, April 13th, after the draft show was over, and various times in the hotel before Friday, April 17th.**

**Our Unfriendly Neighborhood Bad Guy**

Three days before the draft...

"Hmm," Vince said over the phone, "I see your point." "Don't you? Matt Hardy never lasts long as a heel. The fans don't like to see him like that. He should find his way back to being a face." I grinned, knowing I had him in.

"How? He's being a heel to Jeff Hardy. You can't exactly bounce back that fast from being a heel to someone that popular." "Mr. McMahon, the answer is simple. Send Matt to RAW." "What?" "Well, you can't send him back to ECW, that's not going to go over well. And Jeff's made a niche for himself in Smackdown, so..."

Vince is a pretty easy guy to manipulate. You just have to speak his language. He lives and breathes business, so, to get what you want, all you have to do is make him see the business profit.

And who else would've separated Jeff and Matt but me? Once all the interbrand fights end, they'll stop seeing each other. They'll be too busy. And, well, it's all going towards one main goal.

Speaking of that goal... I smiled. No one could buy plane tickets in this company without one of the gossipy middle carders talking about it. And they're going to North Carolina... a place where I can get them without interference. "Thanks for listening to me. I only have the interests in the company at heart." We talked a while longer, but it didn't matter. I already won.

**Jeff Hardy**

Matt's going to RAW?

I thought, if one of us was drafted, the other would be as well. We had a storyline! How could they separate us? Matt told me he was sure I'd get pulled in at the Supplemental Draft. "Don't worry," he said, "Things'll work out." I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. I mean... I was the kind of wrestler you announced on the big show. I would be a humongous draft pick, and they'd never leave the WWE fans to figure that out on the internet. They were separating us.

I should've seen this coming. I mean, Matt and I caused a couple of problems to get here, to this great place.

We went to the hotel and Matt just held me close, snuggling like we were kids again and a storm was raging. I felt safe in his arms, but I wish things could be normal. A normal night, I'd be ravaging Matt. Instead, we were just hugging each other in pajamas.

It felt nice, but being with Matt would be so much sweeter.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was tied to a chair. I screamed as the man in the black mask looked at me. "Big brother's turn." He held down Matt, who struggled in vain as the masked man raped him, Matt's struggles and my screams enticing him more. He had his way with my Matt. After it was over, he walked over to me, laughing at my tears.

"You hurt Matt," I hissed, "I'm going to kill you." "No. I'm going to kill you." He stabbed me in the heart before pulling out the knife again, smiling at the blood pouring off of it. "How about I give Mattie some scars to match yours?" Then, he cackled as he walked over to Matt, to cut his smooth skin...

"Noooooo!"

"Jeff! Jeff!" Matt shook me awake, frantically wrestling me down before I could continue kicking and punching him. He pressed his lips against mine, breathing air into my lungs to settle my panic attack. I woke up fully, sure that the nightmare was nothing more than a nightmare, and I kissed him back, pulling into the safety he offered. Matt pulled away and said, "Are you okay, Jeffro?"

I shook my head. "He's even in my dreams, Matt. I still hear his voice, and I'm afraid he'll hurt you like he hurt me. He knows how much I care about you." Matt stroked my hair and said, "He can't hurt me, Jeff. I'm strong, I have great friends, and I have you. I'll be fine."

"You're not invincible," I said, as much as I wished he was, "I've seen it myself. Adam, Amy, Shane, Daddy, the injuries... you're breakable. And I can't let them break you." "I swear that I'll be fine." I looked into his eyes and said, "You can't protect yourself and me."

"Says who?" He kissed my hair. "I can do it, because protecting you is the only way to protect me. If you ever got hurt again like that..." He looked away. "I want to make that bastard pay, Jeffro." I pulled him in for another kiss, still reaching for his comfort. And he gave it all too willingly.

"Go take your medicine, Jeff," he said, "Then we'll go back to sleep." I smiled and stood up, going to get the headache medicine Matt picked up for me. "Matt?" I said. "What?" he said. As soon as I swallowed the pill, I went back into his arms. "You're also my cure."

**Adam Copeland**

I was in my room, reflecting about my time in the bathroom with Matt while playing with the engagement ring. I couldn't bring myself to part with it. I guess some part of me hoped that Matt would come back and I could propose again. It was the ring he gave back, the ring I gave him, the ring that symbolized our fucked up affair.

"You still have that?" I turned around as Jay, my roommate, snatched the ring. "Man, you can't move on if you keep focusing on the past." "The past?" I shook my head. "It was barely a week ago that my life ended, Jay." "Cut the drama, bitch!" Jay shouted. He made me look at him. "God, get over it. You two were secretly fucking for a week- not exactly an affair to remember. You proposed after a week of secret sex. You were asking for it!"

I looked at him, feeling more hurt by each word. "Do you think he ever fully forgave you for Amy? Do you? They were together for six freaking years. Surely Amy leaving him for you had to hurt more than him leaving you." "No one can love anyone more than I love Matt," I moaned, "You don't understand; I've dreamt of proposing to Matt since... I don't know how long now! When I went to Smackdown back in 2007, and I saw him again... I craved him. But I held back, because I knew he might still be sore at me. But then, when he went to ECW, I just... I missed him so damn much! So, when he started accusing me of stuff on Smackdown, and we were back in a storyline together, I wanted him more than ever. That's why I started flirting with him... because there was nothing I wanted more than to pull him into a dark, secluded place and do unmentionables to him."

Jay looked at me seriously, staring at me sympathetically, but then he smirked. "Unmentionables? We're adults, Copeland. Just say what you mean. You wanted to shove his pants down, rip his legs open, and shove your dick into his tight ass."

"You..." I couldn't help but laugh. "You need help, Jace. You're dirty." "So?" He asked. "Lecherous bitch," I snaped. "Sprung whore." "Fucking pervert." "Hooked slut." Jay and I gave each other high fives. "Don't worry, Adam. I know things seem bad now, but I know things'll turn out for the best."

"Really?" "Yeah, Adam. You're my friend and I don't like to see you sad. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it. Matt'll be better soon, and you will be happy again." I nodded and then put away the ring. If I couldn't be happy now, well, the least I could get is the ability to see him smile again.

"Excuse me, Jay. I have a call to make."

**Matt Hardy**

I woke up, Jeff still deep in sleep in my arms. I quietly watched him, marveling at the peace my angel was in. The uncharacteristic fear that has been instilled in Jeff was gone: all I saw was my sweet, reckless, brave Enigma.

Jeff woke up and smiled at me, but I could see the pain in his eyes. It broke my heart to see Jeff like this, when just a week ago he was incredibly carefree and happy. I bent down and laid kisses on his face, neck, and hair, causing Jeff to giggle. "You're like a big, lovable puppy. I just want to squeeze you!"

"I hope you don't want to sleep with puppies," I said jokingly. Jeff wrapped his arms around my neck and said, "Nah. I only want to be with you." He pulled me into a kiss. "Fuck me, Matt." I pushed him down gently and said, "I don't think that's a good idea," I said. "What? You love having sex with me. And I want nothing more than to ride your pretty cock again."

"Jeff, you were just hurt. I can't just have sex wth you like nothing's happened." Jeff pouted. "I want you, Matt." "You don't know what you want," I answered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I opened it but saw no one- but, on the floor, there was a basket filled with different kinds of Skittles candy. I picked up the card and read:

_Sorry, Matt._

_Consider this my apology for Monday. I just don't want to see you and Jeff upset anymore. Whatever's eating at you, I hope this can help remedy it._

_Yours,_

_Adam Copeland_

I shook my head and pulled the basket inside. Jeff took one look and let out an excited, shrill shreik. "Skittles! Matty, I want skittles! Are those for me?" "Yup," I said, happy the previous conversation was forgotten. I threw him a pack and he happily went to work on it.

That Adam Copeland, just full of surprises. They're not always good surprises, but this was a great one. I guess Adam's trying, and you had to give him credit for that. And, if it weren't for his gift, we'd be having that oh too awkward conversation.

**Jeff's haunted! Poor guy. And he's worried about Matt.**

**But at least he has Matt. Matt'll be there for him.**

**And Adam and Jay... someone told me in a review that Randy was like Adam's only friend, but he's not. He's just the only completely nice one. Jay gave him tough love.**

**Will Matt and Jeff get through this?**

**Will Adam ever find happiness?**

**What else does my sick bastard antagonist have planned for los dos Hardys? When will he strike? Or has he already struck...**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Snooks, I'll be there when you post. Is Jay evil? Is Adam? Is Shane? Is anyone really? ...okay, maybe the rapist, but think about it: Jay, Adam, and Shane are all guys doing what they think is best. Sometimes they're wrong, but whatever. I feel the same way when I see posts from some of my favorites. And you're welcome. Like I've said, you all make it worth it. The skittles piece made you want to cry? Or the whole part? Anyway, don't cry; it's okay. NeroAnne, Vince is stupid. All he sees is good business. And I love how adorable Matt and Jeff get too. And Matt's kicking into overtime because he feels it's partially his fault for denying Jeff and his feelings for so long. Poor Adam's still in love, and Jay really cares for him, so he just does what he can. 'It's okay' doesn't just cut it. And E&C were friends since before their time in the WWE, so they have a bond that goes back far. Pretty... what other word would Jeff use? And I love Matt's looks something fierce. Marriage? I'm honored. Adam's actually being selfish in his unselfishness- he knows that Jeff's smile will make Matt smile, and that's all he thinks he could get for now. Can't deny that plan worked. And yes, KILL is not good enough for this guy. He has to be KEELED. (Laughs) Slashdlite, Jay and Adam have a bond that growing up together made. Jeff's barely holding on, and he won't stop seeing Matt regularly until after Backlash, so there's still time. Dehlia666, who DOESN'T love the skittles? I used to be okay with them, but fanfiction got me hooked on them again. This rate, I'll need rehab. And who is the masked baddie? (Someone raises their hand) He is. Him, right there. You can see him, right? MagZ86, thank you. (blushes) Will Adam move on? Hopefully.**

**Thanks to the evils of finals, I don't know how well I'll be updating. So this chapter's just in case I can't get to the computer for a while. I will still post as regularly as possible.**

**The sixth chapter begins in Cameron, North Carolina on Thursday, April sixteenth, in the tattoo shop of Shannon Moore, and goes to Friday, April seventeenth, the Smackdown when Matt kept jumping on Jeff's unconscious body after his match with the Big Show.**

**Shannon Moore**

"And, presto!" I slapped the new skull and crossbones tattoo on the biker's arm. "Talk about cliched, but you paid for it, right?" The biker rolled his eyes. "You might be good, kid, but you need to watch your fucking mouth." "Your mother does it for me," I said, "Now get off my god damned table and get out of here."

He gave me a look before walking out. He wasn't going to hit me, even though I was a midget compared to him- I did too well marking his skin. That's why I could get away with saying any shit that popped into my head, because satisfaction's a guarantee in the Casa de Shannon.

"Do you have a customer, or can we talk?" I turned around and saw Shane looking at me nervously. "If you want to tell me that our incestual freak best friends are going to hell, well, I'm going too, because I permanently inked Matt's name to Jeff's body." The little color in Shane's face drained. "What?" "That's right. Because I don't give a fuck about who they do. I care about the fact that, without Matt and Jeff, I wouldn't have had a damned career. I care that they've been more than good to me for the whole time I've known them."

"Shannon... you think I like this?" Shane asked, "Not talking to you, Matt, or Jeff? Being a leper to most of the locker room? I mean, I was drafted to fucking ECW, man. To Evan Bourne's home. Everyone from Jake Hager to Tom Laughlin looks at me like they'd kill me." "I don't care if you like it," I replied, a bit more coldly than I intended, "You beat up a kid whose only mistake was being stupid enough to fall for Matt when he realized he had feelings for Jeffro. You don't deserve pity."

Shane shook his head. "Shannon, please understand me. I was looking out for Matt and Jeff!" Shane put his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do? Let them shack up? They're brothers!" "So?" I asked, "And you dated that one bitch who used to call me and Jeff cocksluts everytime she saw us. We're not always going to agree with our friends' choices- but we have to accept them. And if you ever cared about the Hardys, you'd apologize for all the shit you've done to them."

Shane stared at me. "You think I'm just going to accept the perversions our friends have? I'm trying to save them!" "No one asked you to be a god damned hero!" I shouted, "Rainbowbutt and Narcissus are our friends, you stupid bitch, and the only thing we have to do is support them, even if we think they're making a horrible mistake." I shook my head. "You _are_ trying to save them? I thought you gave up that stupid tirade."

Shane shook his head. "It doesn't matter, does it Shanny? There's no saving them according to you. According to you, they'll be, quite literally, the fucking Hardy boys. How could you be okay with them fucking?" "Because I love them," I said.

"Are you trying to say I don't? I was willing to do what was necessary to save them. I won't be faulted for that." He kicked my counter. "I don't know why I came here. I should've known. You were always kissing their asses, proud to get whatever fame fell off of them, whether it was in the WWE or in their show." I walked over and slapped his cheek gently. "You came because I'm the only person who wouldn't kick your ass out on sight. You want to vent your frustrations? Go right a fucking head. You can't hurt me." My hand became a fist and I punched him.

"I don't care if your damn life is falling apart. You brought it on yourself," I said. Shane looked at me angrily before walking out. "Oh, and Shane?" He didn't look at me, but I knew he was listening. "This time, if you hurt them again, I'll do more than punch you. Because Matt and Jeff might be incestual freaks, but they're MY incestual freaks."

**Matt Hardy**

I took Jeff to the Smackdown arena that Friday. After a pretty good performance of acting like a total asshole, I waited for Jeff by the door and embraced him as he got in. "Didn't hit you too hard, did I?" "Never. But that last drop missed my neck by like a hair. You want to kill me?"

"You know what I want to do to you," I whispered, half teasing. Jeff grinned. "Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have said that." He dragged me off to a supply closet and, once we were in, Jeff was in my arms, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. "Oh, Matty," Jeff moaned as I sucked on his neck.

"Keep it down," I whispered, licking his Adam's apple. "I can't. You're so damned talented!" I grinned. "Hey, when you've got it..." "My proud little peacock," Jeff said, pulling off my shirt,. He began to suck my nipple, working the sort nub to full erectness. He worked on the other one while I placed light kisses on his neck."

Once he was done, I pulled down his pants and his underwear. "You- are- so- sexy," I said, punctuating each word with a kiss. I turned him around and kissed his shoulder, massaging his front at the same time. My erection poked against his ass, preparing to enter, when...

"NOOOOO!"

I froze- Jeff suddenly started freaking out. "No! _No! _I'm with Matt! You can't do this! Mattie! Mattie!" I turned Jeff around and squeezed him tightly against me. "Jeff, it's me. Jeff, it's Matt. Jeff, breathe. I'm here." Jeff blinked back tears. "Muh- Matt? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Jeffro. I'm here now. You can relax." Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry, I just panicked... I'm okay now. Fuck me, Mattie." I pulled up his pants. "No, Jeff. You're not ready." "No! I am, Matt, I am. Please. I need you." I shook my head.

"Matt, _please_. I need this. It's the only way I'll feel better. Please." I kissed him on the forehead. "Sorry, Skittlehead. Not this time. You're not ready." Jeff grabbed my jeans and roughly shoved them down. "Matt, I'm ready!" "No, you're not." I pushed him away, and Jeff angrily grabbed my chin.

"Why don't you want to fuck me?" he hissed. "Because you aren't ready!" I said, "You cried, Jeffro." Jeff turned to the wall, screaming. "Fuck you, Mattie." Jeff grabbed my cock through the boxers and roughly began jerking me off. I tried to push him away, but Jeff kept at it until I was unbearably hard.

"Take care of it," Jeff spat. He walked out of the closet, leaving me with a straining hard-on. I thought I was doing right by him. I pulled up my jeans so they covered me, but not didn't zip them- I'd probably just burst back out. I sat down and felt myself begin to cry. Why was Jeff so angry? Why couldn't he understand?

**Adam Copeland**

BUMP!

I turned as Jeff angrily, unapologetically pushed into me. He didn't look at anyone as he walked that line, pushing anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. And he looked so mad that none of us called him out on it. I noticed that his shirt was untucked and he had a love bite on his neck... which probably means that something happened while the Hardys went at it.

If he's this mad, how's Matt? He can't be like that too, right? I made a beeline for the closet, hurrying to make sure that Matt was alright. I opened the door when I was caught off guard by soft sobs. The sounds washed a wave of sadness over me, and I slammed the door open.

I couldn't move when I saw it. Matt was curled in a ball on the floor, crying softly, muffling himself on his legs. His shirt was off, probably thrown somewhere, and his pants were up, but not buckled. And he was as stiff as a post. How could Jeff leave him like this? How could anyone leave Matt this sad and this needing? How could it not break your heart to see a man normally so strong so hurt?  
"Go away Adam." Matt's sudden words surprised me. I then closed the door and walked over to him. "No." I sat next to him. "What happened?" "Go away, Adam."

"No!" I forced him to look at me, and regretted it instantly. His beautiful brown eyes were dull, and his face was red from the crying. I wanted to pull him close and hug him, make him feel safe from whatever it is that made him feel this way. "What happened?"

Matt just started crying harder. He pushed his face into my shoulder, and I patted his hair as he continued to cry. "Someone hurt Jeff really badly," Matt said, "And I've been trying to help him, I really have, but I don't know if I'm good enough to do it." "Who said that? Jeff?" I felt my sadness turn into fury. "Jeff did this to you?"

"No! Well, sort of, but it's not his fault..." It was one thing to see him happy with someone else. I could hardly accept that as it is. But it was another thing entirely to see him miserable with someone else. If Jeff did this to him, well, fuck him. He doesn't deserve him.

I made him look at me again, lifting his chin so I could look into his eyes. "You are more than good enough. You are perfect." I pushed my lips into his, softly kissing him. Matt tried to pull away, but I held on tightly. "No," he said, trying to move away from my lips, "Adam... stop." I pushed him, making him lie on the floor, and said, "Just let me make you feel better."

"No..." But that did stop me from pulling down his pants and saying "It must hurt. Just relax and let me take care of you." "Adam, you can't..." "Just think of this like you did the hot tub. And don't blame me- _Jeff _was the one who left you like this. Just this once, Mattie."

I put my mouth and Matt's cock, skipping all foreplay and just getting to work. Matt cried out in shock and unwilling pleasure, and he tried to push me off, but I grabbed his hands and held them down. He needed this, and he was coming closer. I hummed lightly, doing everything I could to bring Matt over the edge. His struggles began to die down as he became more and more hot and he moaned, reminding me how perfect he sounds. He might not be participating, but he wasn't fighting me.

"Fuh- fuck you, Adam!" Matt cried out as he came. I swallowed everything he offered, glad to have Matt, even if it were just for one moment. I got off him and offered him my hand, to help him up, but he slapped it away. "You bastard. Fuck you for making me betray Jeff!"

"Jeff betrayed you first," I said as he stood up, jerking up his pants. "He shouldn't have left you like that. I could never have... you mean the world to me, and seeing you like that... that's why I was fine with just getting you off. Because, to me, you always come first."

Matt pushed me angrily and tried to stumble away, wiping his eyes. "You're so damned selfish. All you care about is yourself. You find me crying about Jeff and you take advantage? You're a monster." I turned around and grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace. I kissed his tear streaked cheeks, trying to soothe him.

"No!" He groaned, pulling away, "You need to stop, Adam." "I love you," I said. "I don't care! Just leave me alone. Just, please, leave me alone!" He pushed me again, to make his point. "The last thing Jeff needs right now is me betraying him. Why would you fucking do that? Don't you care about anyone besides yourself."

"I care about you," I answered, not looking away. He broke the stare, grabbed his shirt, shoved it on, and walked out. How could Matt love that rainbow haired bitch? How could he love someone who'd do something like that to him? How could anyone be with him and just leave him, and leave him like that?

Jeff doesn't deserve him. He doesn't.

**Shanny, I would propose to you. I just loved writing that scene!**

**And poor Jeff freaked out pre sex, jerked Matt off in spite, and left him for the Ultimate Opportunist to find!**

**Why was Jeff suddenly so angry?**

**Can Adam Copeland be trusted? Can Shane?**

**Whose trying to rip them apart? Is it the two aforementioned? Or is there someone else?**

**And will the Hardys bounce back from this road bump?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**NeroAnne, Shannon's my rude little shit, and I make him out that way. Can't help but love a guy who'd go into the ring against a big guy. Shane does suck, but hey, some people can't get over it as quick as Shannon could. Shannon's just the nickname type of guy. He's the only guy I can see calling Matt something other than Matt, Matthew, Mattie, or Hardy. Yes, that would've been good sex. But Jeff's traumatized, Matt's worried, Jeff's mad that Matt's worried, and Matt's worried because Jeff's mad that Matt's worried. (Laughs) Poor guys, how confusing. Copeland's just not moving on... poor guy was caught up in Matt after all they've been through. I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't poaching on a taken man. And, you know Jeff just wants to make Matt understand their relationship. **

**Snooks, Jeff was mad that Matt wouldn't take him, Matt knew that Jeff wasn't ready to be taken, and it all led to that uncomfortable situation. Adam is a little demented, but a blow up doll may be a bit much. Shannon's MY superhero too. And are Shane and Adam teaming up? Who knows? Right, I do. He he. **

**Slashdlite, I know. Poor Jeff, sick Adam, right? But Adam does think he's right in what he's doing. Jeff DID leave Matt crying and hard. I've said it before, no one in this story is truly evil. Except the rapist. And even HE thinks he's justified. Shannon is the best friend you could find. I mean, when Shannon gave Jeff the tattoo, he showed that he didn't totally agree with the idea of them together, but he still supported them out of love. And the brother's relationship? Will it break? Or will the strong bond that brought them together, kept Matt from running too far and Jeff from getting over his borderline abusive brother, see them through? **

**Dehlia666, yes. Adam needs to stop pouncing on Matt. But this is kind of Matt's fault. If he hadn't slept with Adam, he wouldn't be so forward. As for Jeff, a professional might be needed. **

**MagZ86, Shannon is what you'd call an unconditional friend. Matt and Jeff could come to him with the dead bodies of the entire RAW roster and he'd help them out. He does judge them, but it's like, his opinion comes second to theirs, since it's their business. Yes, Adam has bastardly qualities, but to call him a bastard is a bit much. Like I said, if Matt hadn't had sex with Adam on the many occassions he did (hot tub, his house, the shower, and then that whole week... I don't know, that's maybe 8 times?), Adam wouldn't be as forward. But he still shouldn't have taken advantage. At least he didn't try to get himself off as well. Way I figure it, he could be worse. **

**Oh, and Msnooky? MY sexy Hardys. (laughs)**

**The seventh chapter begins at the Smackdown from the last chapter, that night in Adam's room, and then goes Saturday, April 18th, in a weight room.**

**Jeff Hardy**

I went to my bag and pulled out my headache pills. Trust Matt to give me more of a headache. Why couldn't he just be with me? I was ready. I wasn't fragile; he didn't need to treat me like his porcelain doll. I wanted to feel Matt inside of me, for things to be as perfect as they were that week before all this crap started. Why couldn't Matt see that? Why couldn't he see that all of this, all of me, was all for him?

"You okay?" Hunter looked over at me, "You shouldn't be popping pills like that." "They're headache pills, mom," I said, rolling my eyes. I get enough of this from Matt; I don't need it from Hunter Hearst Helmsley. "Still. Shawn asked me to look after you guys. Something about the Hardys being lost without the guidance of the Icon." "Shawn needs to get over himself," I said.

Fuck Matt for not taking me. Fuck that asshole for making Matt so scared. Fuck him for making me scared. "What's your problem?" Hunter asked, "Sheesh, Jeff, the bipolar act's not cool." "Whatever," I said dismissively. "Hunt, I'm sorry if I'm being a dick, but you're not helping my headache." I walked out of the locker room and bumped into Matt.

"Had fun masturbating, Mattie darling?" I asked, wearing a sadistic smile. "Jeff, that wasn't cool." "No, what wasn't cool was you pussying out at the last second." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed against him, letting our pelvises touch. If Matt hadn't just dropped a load, he would've been turned on beyond belief. "Remember when we started this? We agreed that you are mine. So, when I ask you to fuck me, I expect you to fuck me."

"Don't treat me like property, Jeffro," Matt said harshly, "I'll take you to the hotel after my segment with Teddy, just... relax for a while, okay?" My smile grew wider. "Our hotel room with the one bed?" I said suggestively. "And a couch," Matt said, clearly upset with me. We began to walk away together and I put my hand on Matt's crotch. He handed it back and I said, "You didn't have to masturbate, you know. I would've gladly taken care of it."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Matt said sharply, "You're not ready." "Stop telling me what I'm ready for!" I said, "Just let me..." "You cried! You screamed!" Matt turned on me. "I can't be with you when you're so obviously traumatized. Just be happy with what I'm giving you!" I looked at him deeply before saying, "You didn't take care of it yourself, did you? Someone else did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." "You probably got one of those diva bitches to put her pretty mouth..." "Listen to me!" Matt grabbed my chin, "I love you. I didn't get anyone to do anything; I would never willingly hurt you like that." "Oh yeah? I pulled my chin out of his hand. "What about Addy, hmm? What about Addy and Evan?" Matt shook his head. "You're impossible," he said. He dug into his pants and pulled out his keys. "Take the car, Jeff. I'll take the bus home."

"Don't be stupid," I sighed. I hugged Matt tightly and rested my head on his shoulder. Then, I whispered, "Sleep on the couch, if that makes you feel better. I don't care. You'll lose control eventually. You always do." Matt just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me. "If I was going anywhere, I would've left. I'm with you because I want to be with you."

He broke the hug. "If you're going to wait for me, just chill out with someone. I got to prepare for my segment with Teddy." As Matt left, I couldn't help but kick the wall. This whole shit is getting frustrating.

**Adam Copeland**

"Okay," I said, dropping my bag on the floor, "Am I the ultimate screw up, or what?" Jay, Randy, Cody, and Ted were on Jay's bed, playing poker. Jay looked up and said, "I'm on a winning streak, bitch. What have you done in the four hours you were gone that is so catastrophic? What could you have done in four measly hours?" "I kind of raped Matt with my mouth," I said.

Randy put down his hand. "Game over. Details, now." Jay gave me a look. "My fucking streak, Adam! You owe me whatever I was about to win from the whore!" "I need you guys!" I said. I looked at Ted and Cody. "Not them." Jay laughed. "Randy, he's kicking your lovers out." "Hey!" Cody exclaimed, "Randy has one lover!" "I don't think you kiddies get me. Get out!" Randy shook his head. "You know, I'd get you for being rude to them if I wasn't so interested in hearing this. Guys, go to the room. I'll catch up later... and I'll do something real special to make up for Adam's rudeness."

Cody and Ted smiled like a couple of horny fratboys before running out. I sat on my bed and Randy said, "So... what was this about rape?" "Matt and Jeff had a fight. Apparently, something bad happened to Jeff, and he made Matt feel bad because he can't heal him. And he left Matt sad and horny... and I didn't go in there planning to force a blowjob on him, but it sort of happened... And I held down his hands, which kind of made the whole thing worse..."

Randy laughed, but Jay shook his head. "You're setting yourself up for more heartbreak, Adam." "But I miss him so very much," I said, "And when I was comforting him, all I was thinking about was how much blueballs suck, and I just wanted to make him feel better, because I like Matt's smile..." "Obsessed," Jay said quietly. "Oh, come on," Randy said, "I was like this with Hunt back in the Evolution days, remember?"

"But Hunter didn't sleep with you," I reminded him, "You never had him, so you never lost him. I even had a ring on his finger! I was halfway out of the door." Jay went over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Is there really no other way for you to be happy? Can you honestly tell me that you can't go on with life? Is Matt really that much to you?"

"All that and more," I said. Jay shook his head. "I worry about you, Adam. Randy worries about you, when he's not fantasizing about you and Matt. Is there really nothing we can do to help you?" "He means it, Addy love," Randy said, "We do care. And... well, Matt's happy, and you deserve to be too." "But he's not," I said. Jay kept staring at me.

"Adam..." Jay motioned Randy over, and they picked me up. "What the fuck?" I shouted. They dropped me on the bed and began tickling me. "Stop... oh God, stop... I'm ticklish..." I let out between giggles. "We know," Randy said. As soon as I couldn't speak anymore, they let up. "You're going to be okay," Jay said, "One way or another, you'll be okay. That's a promise from your two best tag team partners."

"Hey Adam?" Randy asked, "What was better, E&C or Rated RKO?" I looked at them. "This is a no win situation." "You bet your ass," Jay said, "Tell that asshole that E&C owned Rated RKO." "WRONG!" Randy taunted, "Rated RKO owned, all day, everyday." I grinned. It wasn't taking away the pain I felt, but it sort of soothed it. I love my best friends.

**Matt Hardy**

Although Jeff doesn't like working out too much, he came with me to the gym anyway. People said hi as we came in, and Jeff went to get some candy while I did pull ups. "Hey Matt," Randy said, leaning against the pole. "Hey." "You know, if you and Jeff are ever up to it, you're more than welcome to join Cody and I." I know what he was hinting at. Randy likes doing this to people- teasing them, flirting with them... he's just a big kid that way. It's hard to believe that this guy could be the ass he portrays on TV, because he's all about having fun.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, "You couldn't keep up with us." "What do you mean, Mattie? I believe that you learned the hard way just how good I am." I blushed- thinking about the hot tub did that to me. I admit, he is good. "And this time, I guarantee you I'll make you moan." Randy punched my chest and we laughed. "You are the biggest pervert ever," I said. "That's why you all love me. I have a healthy appetite. And we all know how attractive you and Jeff are."

I kicked him. "You're pretty hot stuff yourself, Mr. Legend Killer." "Don't I know it," he said, wiggling his hips. We laughed again and I looked at him. "How's Adam?" Randy shrugged. "He's down, but I think he needs time. How are you, Mr. Hardy? From what I hear, you're the one I should be worried about." "Things're rough, but I'll be fine. And I still care about Adam, even though I wish he'd control himself a little more."

"You do that to people, you know," Randy said, "The price of being attractive. If you'd give everyone a little piece, they'd shut up." "I'm not a whore." "Never called you one. Although, if you and your gum drop want to be my whores for a night, well... I wouldn't say no." We heard a scoff and we turned around. Shelton was standing there. "And the gold plated asshole has something to say?" Randy asked. "Just happened to hear a bit of that conversation. Matt, attractive?"

"I look better than your yellow ass," I said. Shelton kids around by acting like a dick. "Hell yeah," Randy said, wrapping an arm around me, "You don't get to scoff at him. He's a nine, you're a two."

"A nine?" I said. "Well, yeah. There's only one ten around here." Randy pointed at himself. I pulled away, acting disgusted, and then I noticed that we had an audience. Which included Jeff. A formulating smirk appeared on Jeff's face as he walked over, throwing an arm around my neck. "What's going on here, baby?" My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. Shelton's face grew disgusted, and Randy looked confused.

"N- nothing much, Jeffro," I said warily. He laughed at my discomfort and he kissed me, half on the cheek, half on the lips. Randy looked torn between worry and lust, and Shelton just kept looking disgusted. Various looks flew among the other stars, most thinking none of it, especially since Jeff and I have kissed in a platonic manner before, but some knew. Like Hunter, who was confused, Chris, who was waiting for my reaction, and Mark, who just rolled his eyes and went back to exercise.

Jeff smiled at the audience sweetly before turning to Randy. "Oh, and Orton?" He pulled me ridiculously close and slapped my ass possessively. "Get your own. This one's mine." A few wrestlers started laughing, thinking Jeff was joking, but I knew. He was serious.

I dragged him away to a private place, ignoring the catcalls from the people who thought it was all fun and games, and said, "What the fuck are you doing?" "Randy was eyeing you like a piece of meat. Am I just supposed to let him taste MY meal?" "I told you to stop treating me like property," I said. "No one SAID you were. I'm just saying that you shouldn't give Orton ideas, knowing how he is." "He's like this with everyone, Jeff! Even you! What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he'd fuck you if he got the chance!" Jeff shouted. Then, he leered at me. "Did he? Did Orton already get a piece of Mattie's ass?" "Why are you suddenly so jealous?" I asked, "I'm not cheating on you!" "Then prove it!" he screamed. He bumped his chest against mine, rubbing dangerously close. "Fuck me NOW, Matt."

"Jeff, I mean it. I won't... you practically broke down when we tried!" Jeff shook his head. "I'm beginning to doubt the Matt I saw on the roof of that mall in Texas exists." I looked at him, shocked. "How can you say that? I love you! Why would you think that I don't?" Jeff turned his head to the door, and I looked at what he was staring at. Adam and Jay had just entered the weight room.

"I happen to remember you wearing HIS ring." I shook my head. "Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of our lives?" He put his hands on his hips. "If you keep disappointing me, then I will. Because that's what you are, Matt: a fucking disappointment. Just when I think I can count on you, you have to prove me wrong. You betrayed me at the Rumble, you gave Shelton my Money in the Bank shot, you ran away with Shawn and Hunter, you kissed Evan, and you fucked Adam Copeland! You took his ring! You wore it on your finger. You fucking disappoint me!"

Jeff grabbed my cheeks and kissed me roughly, taking advantage of my shock and sadness. "You always fall short, Matt. Shape up. Because I need you." And he walked away, leaving me too stunned to do a single thing. How did this happen? How did he get so angry at me? Is it really just because I wouldn't sleep with him?

**(Snaps out of her daydreams about Cody, Randy, Jeff, and Matt going at it and remembers she has to do the closing notes)**

**God bless Randy Orton. Without him, this chapter would've been a drag to write. Adam's depressed, Matt's depressed, Jeff's depressed and angry... **

**And Jeff's spiraling out of control. Can he bounce back?**

**What's happening to Jeff?**

**Will Matt be fine? Will the sorty past of the Hardys get in the way of their love?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Msnooky, Matt's not going to tell. Jeff's hurt, and the last thing he needs to hear is that Adam had his way with Matt. And Randy, Adam, and Jay aren't about to tell Jeff. And feel free to ask all the questions. And with the questions, it's fine. Ask away, if you wanna. Most answers will come in the chapters. And yes, I kind of found myself too into this story to do any actual studying. MagZ86, Adam is obsessed, and he needs to get over it, but that's easier said than done. Slashdlite, your confusion will be gone by the end of the chapter. Will Matt walk out on him? You'll know soon enough. And I love Randy too. He's not simple, as he might look to some, but he's all about fun and laughter. He doesn't like seeing anyone upset; he'd rather we'd all laugh and flirt shamelessly. That's my Randy. ( :-D) NeroAnne, Jeff might be the ultimate bottom, but he's still a man, and men don't like being treated fragile. Jeff's being really possessive and bossy, and things are only going to get worse. But Matt is right. Jay won't kill Addy in his sleep; how else will he get his money back? (Laughs) Yes, E&C owns Rated RKO, but they were both awesome. Randy is perverted, and, well... I kind of wanted the foursome too, so I posted one in a separate story. (Wow, shameless plug. I feel bad now) We ALL lover Taker. Everyone loves Taker. Jeff is being very mean, (but hot at the same time, my God!) Will things end good? We'll find out soon.**

**The eighth chapter begins Saturday night, in Matt and Jeff's hotel room, and goes somewhere unexpected...**

**Jeff Hardy**

I had partied with Chris and a couple of other people before returning to the hotel. As Chris dropped me off, I turned on my phone. Matt called me 12 times. How cute.

I went upstairs and saw him sitting on the bed, staring at the door and waiting for me. "I was worried sick!" Matt shouted. I giggled and walked over. "Relax, Mattie. I was partying with Chris." I sat in his lap, straddling him. "How badly did you miss me?"

"I'm not playing games!" Matt shouted, looking about as angry as I've ever seen him. "Neither am I," I leaned forward, lips brushing against his. "Because our relationship is the most important thing." I kissed him, devouring those sweet lips. "Jeff..." I pushed him down, pinning him with my weight.

"What're you doing?" he screamed, shocked. "I'm tired of the games, Matt, and I thought you said you were too." I bent down and kissed him again but, this time, he pushed me away. "I'm calling a therapist for you," he said. He grabbed his cell phone, probably to call his beloved Shawn, but I snatched it and threw it against the wall.

"I don't need no fucking therapy!" Matt shook in surprise, but then he surpressed it. "Then explain this craziness!" he demanded. I blinked, and Matt said, "You need help, Jeff. I'm going to talk to Vince about you getting some time off, and..." I grabbed his arm, angry as hell.

"Don't you walk away from me! Not after everything I've done for you!" I screamed, squeezing his arm tight. Matt pulled his arm out of my hand. "That hurt! Control yourself." He wa;led to the door and opened it, but I slammed the door closed. "You're not leaving me!" I said.

"Jeff, calm down. I just want to..." "SHUT UP!" I shouted. I saw Matt blink back tears, but then he straightened up and said, "Set yourself straight, Jeff. I'm not going to let you abuse me like this." I wanted to scream at him, make him realize what an idiot he was being, but my head was pounding.

"I need my fucking pills!" I shouted. As I grabbed the bottle and poured a bunch into my hand, Matt said, "How much have you been taking, Jeff? That's a fucking lot!" "Enough," I snapped, swallowing the ones in my hand. Matt snatched the bottle and poured out the remaining pills, suddenly frightened.

"Jeff..." His body began to swirl, and so did the room. "Jeff, these aren't the pills I got you. What have you been popping?" I blinked, trying to straighten out the room, but it wouldn't stop spinning. It just went faster. "Jeff, what have you been popping? What the fuck are these?"

"Not the pills," I said. Dark spots began to appear in my vision, followed by total darkness. The floor rushed to meet me and Matt screamed out my name. The last thing I knew was a strong pair of hands catching me.

**Matt Hardy**

"Matt, I'm supposed to be in physical-" "Shawn!" I whispered urgently, "Shawn, Jeff overdosed on something. I don't know what to do." There was a silence on the other side of the line, but then he said, "On what, Matt?" "I don't know!" I said, "They weren't his headache pills, someone must've replaced them..."

I heard Shawn gasp on the line. "Really? Shit, man! Look, get him to the closest doctor ASAP. Get his stomach pumped. I'll go over with Helen and she'll take over things when we get there. If anything, you'll just have to pay for use of facilities. Go! Don't waste time!"

I nodded and hung up, picking Jeff off the bed. "I'll get you help, baby," I said, kissing his forehead, "So sorry. So, so sorry. Why couldn't I see something was wrong?" I held him while I waited for the car to arrive, and I carried him down. Jeff looked so peaceful. I should've known! How couldn't I?

I clutched onto him as we drove to the small town hospital. I held him as long as possible, until he was pulled away into the emergency room. I could still remember the sweat from Jeff's body as I held him, the stillness. Why was I so stupid? What was in his system?

I stood awake until two hours later, when Shawn and Dr. Barclay came. Dr. Barclay explained to the doctor in a calm voice that their paitent was hers, and she would do the rest, but we'd still pay for use of facilites, and a bunch of other hooplah. When will they say how Jeff was?

When he fell, I saw my life flash before my eyes. What if I couldn't catch him? What if he died? His body felt so fragile against mine. What happened to my Jeffro?

Shawn went over to me after a few minutes and said, "The pills Jeff O'd on? They were a rare kind of steroids, Matt. You can't even get them in America." And we were just in Europe. That explained everything, the agression, the bi polar behavior, the lack of self control, the paranoia, the possessiveness... why couldn't I see it?

"He's been popping them for days," I moaned, "Oh God, is he okay?" "As okay as he could be, considering. Matt, the doctor here says the levels in his system were dangerous, and, well, Matt, he could've killed himself." A sob caught in my throat and Shawn's eyes widened, realizing the effect his words had on me. "No! Matt, no! He's alive! I swear it! He's just sleeping now."

"Who would do this to him?" I muttered angrily. Shawn laid his hands on my shoulders and said, "Look, I really don't want you to take this the wrong way, but... was there any chance that someone closer to home switched the pills?"

My eyes narrowed. I slapped his hands away and grabbed him by the collar. "Are you trying to say Jeff did this?" I asked angrily. "I'm just offering possibilites, man. Jeff has a history..." The chap wearing reject! How dare he? "Jeff wouldn't do that to himself, or to me! He would _never_ drug himself. He was clean... I made sure of it last year!" Shawn pulled away and then averted his eyes.

"Then forget I asked, Matt. But, you should think about getting him to a bigger hospital..." "I can't," I moaned, "Even you didn't believe that Jeff didn't just replace the pills himself. How will that look to the WWE?" I turned and kicked the couch. "Jeff's already got two strikes, Shawn. If word gets out... if they think he's got another drug problem... they'll kick him out. You know how much his career means to him. And no one would pick him up after that, especially since he had similar problems with TNA. Let me take care of this."

Shawn hugged me tightly. "Matt, don't feel like you're alone on this. I'm here too, and so are your other friends. Matt... you're still young. You shouldn't have to have all of this on your shoulders." "I was born to take care of him," I whispered, "And I'd carry the world... no, the universe on my shoulders for him. Nothing's too heavy when I'm holding it for him."

"That's nice and all, but you're going to break soon," he said, "Let us help you." I pulled away and sat down, trying to control myself. "Thank you," I said.

I stood awake all night, waiting until Dr. Barclay finally walked back in at a half an hour until sunrise. "Honey, he's awake. He's asking for you." I went inside immediately and there was Jeff, sitting on the windowsill, knees pulled into his chest, staring at the dark night sky. "I love how beautiful the night is," Jeff said blankly, "So dark, so mysterious. The stars give you some illumination, but no one quite knows what they're for. The moon, everchanging and unpredictable, also adds to the mystery. The dark is a protective cloak, one that makes you feel like no one can hurt you. That's how I feel when I'm in your arms: untouchable. I only hoped I could protect you the way you've always protected me."

He laughed absently, and I took a few tenative steps toward him. "But I couldn't even protect you from me." Hearing that, I practically ran over and I touched his shoulder. He shrugged me away. "I must've hurt you badly." "You didn't," I said immediately. "You can't hurt me."

"I broke your phone. I hurt your arm. I sexually assaulted you... even after what happened to me..." Jeff stared at the moon, tears in his eyes. I felt the tears I held back all night roll down my cheeks. "Maybe that's why the moon's so far away, Matt. Because... when Endymion fell in love with her... if he was ever able to embrace the moon, like I was able to embrace you... he would've hurt her. Like I hurt you."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him close. Jeff fought for a while, but I just held him tighter, keeping him close until he finally leaned against me. He looked into my eyes. "Huh-uh- I am soooo sorry, Mattie," Jeff said, trying to get the words out past his sobs.

"It wasn't you, Jeff," I said, wiping his tears with my thumbs, although I was still crying myself. "It wasn't you. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for." He took a few deep breaths before saying, "I love you. I'm so sorry." I pushed his lips into mine, kissing him softly.

"I love you too," I whispered, heartbroken by his pained eyes. "I don't know why," he murmured, "You'd be better off without me." I picked him up. "Wh- what are you doing?" "Jeff, these tears are for you!" I shouted, bringing him to the bathroom, "I spent all night waiting for you to return to me." I turned on the light and I made him look at the mirror. There we were, him with his arms around my neck, and me holding him up.

"I know the tears ruin the picture a bit, but look at us, Jeffro. Look at us. It's scary how perfectly you and I fit together. I wish everyone was as lucky as me, to have their perfect match cradled in their arms. I'm nothing without you, Jeff." "What if I hurt you again?" Jeff said, "What then? What if I didn't overdose, Matt? What would I have done to you?"

I didn't answer in enough time, and that was enough for Jeff. He got out of my arms, shot me one final, pained look, and then went to his bed. I followed him and saw him lay down. "I can't lose you, Matt. And if I can't trust myself with you... what am I supposed to do?"

**This is definitely the saddest chapter I ever had to write in all 38 chapters of **_**Twisted Fate**_** and **_**Tears in Heaven**_**. Finally, the reasons behind Jeff's behavior come to light.**

**Will Jeff ever be okay? Will Matt? Will the Hardys' relationship be okay?**

**Whose after Matt and Jeff's relationship?**

**And, if he's already resorted to rape and drugging, what else does he have planned for them?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**By the way, Endymion is a character from Greco-Roman mythology. Realized it seemed kind of random, him bringing up some name, so there it is. He fell in love with the moon, Selene, and well... it seemed to fit. Who do I give credit to for the myth? I don't know who wrote it; it just wasn't me.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Redsandman99, Libby-Lee, welcome to the fold! Oh, new readers give me such a nice feeling inside. Especially the two of you, who have entertained me with stories of your own. Redsandman99, I want to kill him too. WE all want to kill him. But he's not done yet... Libby-Lee, no probs, I'll review anytime. As for what happens next, well, here it is. Msnooky, well, I'll try. MagZ86, isn't it scary? And just a little adorable. NeroAnne, I think I kind of wanted him to, too. (laughs) Then again, after all the mood swings, I'd think therapy too. Jeff blames himself, Matt blames himself: they kind of forget that someone did this to them in the midst of it. And Shawn's a man whose seen a bit of everything in the WWE, so he's dealt with overdoses. I add humor in to diffuse otherwise horrible situations. It's still rough, but livable. And Jeff's speech was something I knew had to be perfect. Wrote it a bunch of times before I got it down. Slashdlite, yups. Jeff is the target of the homicidal part of my psycho. Will things end up alright? Will Vince find out? Who knows? And thanks. (blushes) Seriously, all of you make posting worthwhile. **

**The ninth chapter happens various times leading up to Friday, April 24th, when Matt and Kane beat Jeff and Punk.**

**Jeff Hardy**

Matt took me back to the hotel later Monday. I refused to sit up front with him- instead, I sat in the back. He looked hurt, but he didn't say anything.

I spent the whole ride thinking about how stupid I am. How could Matt blame himself? This was all my fault. Who else would take fucking steroids, thinking they were headache pills? Who else would throw the phone of the person they loved the most, their brother and their lover, into a wall? Who would pin him down? Who would slam a door in his face? What if I slammed the door on his fingers? What if I actually raped him? What if I broke him, like I broke the phone?

When we got inside, I picked up a pillow and put it on the couch. Matt turned to me and said, "What are you doing, Jeff?" "I'm not going to hurt you," I said, "You get the bed. I'm not going to punish you because I'm untrustworthy." "Jeff, don't be ridiculous. It wasn't you."

"Oh yeah?" I raised my arm. "Was this not the hand that squeezed your arm?" "No." "No?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "No. It was your other hand." I couldn't help but smile- Matt's lame joke actually cheered me up a little.

"Come on, Jeff. Get over here. We don't have to do anything."

"I can't risk it," I said, "I can't lose you, Matt." "You're not going to!" Matt shouted. "I know you're not going to leave me. But what... what if I hurt you?" "It wasn't you," he whispered. "No, it was. I remember everything, Matt. Everything I did to you. And I won't let it happen again." Matt looked at me sadly, but he knew he wouldn't win this fight, so he sat on the bed. I saw the glances he shot at me, but I ignored them. It was better that he be hurt emotionally than physically and emotionally.

*

I screamed, sitting up, sweat soaking me. I reached over to Matt's side of the bed, to hold him and forget the terrible nightmare, but I rolled off the couch. Then, I remembered- I wasn't sleeping with Matt.

It was a good thing, too. First, it was the same nightmare, Matt being raped and cut by the rapist while I watched. Then, the nightmare changed. It was me hurting Matt. I pinned him down, yelling at him for even thinking about leaving me. I twisted his hair in my hand, pulling it up, and then slamming his head on the floor again and again until he bled. Then, I turned him over and prepared to rape him, but, before I could, I woke up.

"Jeff?" Matt ran off the bed and bent down. "Jeff, are you okay?" "Don't touch me!" I shouted, backing away, remembering the sight of Matt's blood. What if I didn't overdose when I did? Maybe this room would be painted red. "Jeff, you're scared shitless! What happened?"

"Nothing. I... I'm fine, really." "No, you're not!" Matt tried to hold me, but I got up and walked to the bathroom. "I'm fine, Matt. Go to bed." "Jeff..." "Go to bed," I repeated. Matt looked at me, and I wanted to run over and hold him until that look of pain and worry never graced Matt's beautiful eyes again. But I remembered the way his hair looked, wrapped in my hand and covered in blood, and I closed the door. The last thing I needed was sleep- or to relive that dream. I turned on the shower and thought about drowning myself in it.

I decided against it- if I died, I'd probably have that nightmare for all of eternity.

**Matt Hardy**

Do you have any idea how it's like to see the evil eating at the only person you love more than yourself- and to not be able to do anything about it?

Next hotel, I booked a double so that Jeff wouldn't try to sleep on the couch. But Jeff didn't really talk to me. He didn't touch me. He didn't even address me. We just couldn't be together in any sense of the word, besides the fact we occupied the same room.

"Jeff?" Jeff didn't look up from the bed. He was curled up in the bed, looking at the wall like it was the most important thing in the world. "Jeff, let me help you." He didn't answer. "Jeff, talk to me!"

"Matt, please. I feel like I'm getting more than I deserve as it is." I felt sad and angry at the same time- sad that he blamed himself, sad that he was hurt, sad that he couldn't heal, but angry that he'd just push me away. Why couldn't he come here and we'd... talk it out. Yeah. So that he could see that he's not to blame. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention to his pill intake. I was the one who didn't notice that he had the wrong pills. I was the oblivious one, I was the one who didn't care enough.

But Jeff and I could talk. Jeff would tell me it wasn't my fault, but, even though it was a lie, I'd hang onto it and help him heal too. Now, I just get to watch him spiral into depression, and I couldn't do anything about it. Now, I just get to have my cake, but not even be able to taste it. I couldn't hold him. I couldn't take his pain away. I couldn't talk to him. And I hated myself for it.

And... I resented him for it. I resented him for making me sit through the hell he was in, but not letting me anywhere near. I resented him for waking up in the night, screaming for mercy, but not letting me give him the salvation he needed. I resented him for coming so near, but not closing the gap and letting me hold him.

I woke up one night and saw Jeff, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and sat on the bed, thinking about how things were before all this horror. Suddenly, Jeff's features scrunched, and he looked frightened. He started thrashing, screaming out my name, and I grabbed his arms, hoping to stop him from hurting himself. But his leg caught me in the gut, and I rolled off of him, pain filling my stomach."MATT! MATT!" Jeff bolted up, screaming out in terror. As soon as he was done, he saw me. I tried to straighten myself before he realized what happened, but it was too late.

"I... hurt you." Jeff got off the bed and bent down. "I fucking knew it. I fucking knew it." Jeff ran to the bathroom before I could stop him. "Jeff, you didn't hurt me!" I shouted, "Jeff, I'm fine... Jeff, please, talk to me..." But he wouldn't. "Why do you come here if you don't want to be with me?" I cried, "Why don't you let me help you?" "Because everytime I do, I drag you down with me." I froze. It was soft, and I don't think Jeff knew I heard it, but I did.

"Jeff... please. I can help you. You won't hurt me." I felt myself choking, "I need you, Jeff. And you need me. Fix me so that I can fix you. Come out and talk to me!" The only response I got was the shower.

**Jeff Hardy**

After our tag team match on Smackdown, I went around the long way, hoping to avoid Matt. He knew I wouldn't want to cause much of a scene at work... the match was brutal. I tried to make sure Matt and I didn't end up in the ring too long, but we did. I just couldn't help but think- what if I hurt him? What if the drugs were still effecting me? What if I hurt Kane, or Punk? Oh God, this was a mistake.

"Jeff!" Matt shouted. He waited for me at the long way, damn it. I tried to run the other way, but Matt ran over and grabbed me. "Jeff, I don't want to lose you," he whispered. "You don't want me," I hissed, "Nobody wants me. Nobody wants tainted druggie whore trash." I had just become every low thing in the book since the Rumble, everything that happened, from my bed hopping to the drugs, from the rape to my own rape attempts on Matt... I was something monstrous. How could Matt want me?

He stared at me before saying, "Jeff, remember the roof? I swore to you that I need you, and that I love you. But we can't keep up like this. Come to the room with me after your promo and fix things or just pack up and leave me. I'd rather you broke my heart all at once then slowly like this."

"I don't want to leave you!" I cried out, before I could catch myself. "Then be with me. Let me be there for you. Let me love you." "But... Matt... I don't want to hurt you..." I shook my head. "You can't hurt me! You're my beloved, my heart... my butterfly, my skittlehead, my Enigma... my everything. Just come to our room and work things out with me, work through your pain with me, work through my pain with me. You're hurting us both!"

You sound like me, I thought, you sound like me when you were denying me, Matt. And I was right then... does that mean that Matt's right now?

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Matt said, thinking my silence was a refusal, "Jeff, I don't want to do this... I'm going to buy you your own room. The key will be with the desk attendant, just ask for it. Your bags will be in there. If we can't be together... well, then, we shouldn't be together."

Matt let me go and started to walk away. "Matt, wait!" I begged. "What?" he said, turning around, "What can you say that'll possibly make things better?" I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'll be with you tonight. We can work things out. Everything will be alright.

Instead, I said nothing. After staring at me for five minutes, Matt just walked away. I felt my heart break, but I couldn't move. Half of me felt I deserved this. The other half just wanted to hold my Matt. Why couldn't I fucking move? Why did I freeze and not force the man I love to stay with me?

**The number of chapters until the perpetrator, the person who did everything to Matt and Jeff, is revealed is really small. Only one more chap, and then, the one after that, you will know exactly what happened. **

**Who is after them? Will this work?**

**Is this even the extent of his plan?**

**Can Matt and Jeff get over it? Or will they get through this together?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Redsandman99, it is sad. Can they get through this? NeroAnne, Matt was trying to help Jeff feel better, like if it didn't matter. Didn't work. Will they overcome? Slashdlite, Jeff is in pain. Will they split up? Will things be right? MagZ86, will they be fixed? Or is the conflict and heartbreak enough to break them up? myAngelEyes, thanks for reviewing. You know how to make the writer blush. Msnooky, please don't cry. I'll cry! Glen, Mark, Evan... who knows? ME! And- (points at man waving at Msnooky) He does. Because it's him. I hope I can answer all your questions with this next chapter.**

**The tenth chapter takes place on Friday, April 24th, in Matt's (and previously Jeff's) hotel room.**

**Matt Hardy**

Is God punishing us for our affair? Are we not allowed to act on our lust and love for one another? Why else would the universe be dead set on pulling us apart?

Maybe if I'd been abused some... but no. Jeff was the one who was raped, the one who was drugged. Why wouldn't he hurt me? Maybe, if we were both traumatized, we could hold the weight of the other's horror on our backs and we could heal. But this person kept abusing and abusing Jeff. He said he had plans for me- why didn't he come after me? Why didn't he hurt me? I would gladly take it, just to keep it from Jeff.

But we were drowning, drowning in our pains and guilts. And, at this rate, we were both going to die. Because we were drowning apart, watching it happen but unable to save the other.

I did everything I told Jeff I'd do, bought him a room and brought his bags there, left the key with the bellhop, and then went to our- I mean, my room. I couldn't cry, because all of my tears were already stolen. I shed way too many, and I refused to shed more.

How did things get so twisted? Our father doesn't call us anymore, the rape, the drugs... were Jeff and I being punished for our feelings?

I sat up when I heard the door open. "I thought I told you I got you your own room," I said, not looking at him. If I saw him, well... I don't know. I just couldn't. "I don't want my own rooom. I want to stay with you." I could hear him walkng, but I still didn't turn.

"Funny. I think that's what I wanted you to say while we were still at Smackdown. But you didn't." "I'm saying it now." His footsetps came closer and closer. "I'm staying here tonight, Mattie. I'm not strong enough to deny you, I don't want to deny you... so I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm staying here. In your bed, if I'm lucky... but I'll take anywhere. As long as I get to stay with you."

I felt him whip me around, and I stared into his eyes, eyes which pierced my very soul. I had to fight not to get lost in them. But, then, I just burst. "You can't just break my heart and expect things to suddenly be okay!" I shouted. "Matt, I know. And I'm sorry. I was afraid of hurting you. But that's what I'm fucking doing." Jeff kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips.

"You belong to me, Matthew Moore Hardy, and I'll be damned if I don't fight for you. You matter above all, Matt. I love you." I couldn't resist him anymore. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in slowly, kissing him like it was the first time again. Jeff kissed me back, getting on the bed and curling into me, closing the distance and deepening the kiss.

Jeff broke away and looked into my eyes. "Fuck me, Matt." "Are you sure..." "Positive this time. Fuck me, and we can both prove that our love can see us through." I nodded and pulled off his shirt. We could fix this just by being together. This fucker wanted us hurt? Well, go to hell. Jeff and I were here to stay.

He pulled off my shirt, lowering his head to my chest and kissing the skin. I could feel his eyelashes against my skin, making the already stimulating kisses all the hotter. He kissed down to my navel, licked around it, and then kissed his way back up, making sure to bathe my nipples with his tongue. I pulled down his bottoms and he wiggled out of them before resuming his attack on my nipples.

I found his with my hands and tweaked them to erection, just as he was sucking mine. Once he was finished, Jeff motioned for me to lie down. I did as I was told and then he pulled down my jeans... with his teeth. Oh, God, he's good. He gave me a lustful look as he slowly pulled them down. He did the same to my boxers, letting his teeth slide along my leg. I moaned, thinking that this was my Jeffrey.

Once I was naked, he began to kiss up my legs, slowly running his tongue along my muscles. I moaned out loud, instantly turned on. "Jeffro..." I begged. He went to my hard member, licking the shaft before taking me into the mouth. "Oh, crap, Jeffro..." He looked up from what he was doing, his shining green eyes telling me he felt the exact same way about me.

He sucked softly at first, but then grew rougher and more demanding. As I was about to burst, he squeezed the bottom of my shaft, keeping me from cumming.

Jeff pulled off and saw my disappointed face. "Don't worry, Matt," he said as I sat up, "You'll cum soon." I grabbed his leg and showed it similar treatment as he showed me. When I found the shredded tattoo, I kissed it and said, "Jeff, it doesn't matter what was done before. All that matters is that I'm kissing your leg now, and that I'll be the only one kissing this leg forever." Jeff pulled out of my hand and sat on my lap, lowering himself on my cock. His hands grabbed my cheeks and he pulled me into a kiss, a kiss that made me think it was our last day on Earth.

I adjusted myself in him, getting in the right spot. Once I was, Jeff began to ride me, pushing up and down my shaft. He used his hands to pin down my hips. "Keep... still..." I buckled forward, almost unable to control myself. He strengthened his grip on my hips and said, "I want to try something. Stay still and hold me closer."

I did my best to do as I was told, but my hips moved every now and then. He shouldn't have been so good.

As he rode, his cock rubbed against my chest, making an undeniable friction. Heck, feeling his heat on me turned me on even more. Suddenly, we both came with loud shouts. I held him tighter, to keep him steady while he came off the ecstasy of his completion.

We looked at each other with adoring looks. "That was amazing, Jeff," I whispered. "Wasn't it?" Jeff said, grinning. He leaned in and kissed me. "It's just me and you. No one else matters. It's just me and you."

**Jeff Hardy**

As I lay in Matt's arms that night, I felt the final pieces of my project fall into place. I just knew everything.

I wiggled out of his arms and grabbed my phone, beginning to text Shannon.

Me: Shan?

Shannon: N here i thaut jeffro forgot a/o me. wassup

Me: pack a bag. ur goin 2 c backlash

Shannon: Ah, thanx. u didn hav 2 do that

Me: yes i did. c, im comin ova 2moro mornin. i finally noe how 2 finish it

Shannon: with wat?

Me: the thing. the untitled project

Shannon: OH! jeffro, uve been workin on that since... since the rumble! how did u figure it all out in one nite?

I smiled at Matt's content face. Sure, I still had wounds, but Matt and time and I would heal them.

Me: my sum1 special inspird me.

Shannon: stop bein cheesy

Me: u askd.

Shannon: okay. let me guess... matt cant noe?

Me: its a surprise, shan. as long as we do good 2moro... well, that means 2moro nite will be extra special

Shannon: n y does that sound dirty

Me: b/c it IS

Shannon: my kinky rainbowbutt. well, c u 2moro

I hung up and put my phone away. I lifted Matt's arm and went back into my crook, marveling at how perfectly I fit against his body. This was where I belonged.

**The next chapter will come with the identity of the monster... who is it? Whoever guesses it without guessing every single character gets that chapter. I'm dedicating it to them.**

**Will Matt and Jeff's happiness last? Or is this the calm before the storm?**

**What's Jeff untitled project?**

**And where does Adam fit into the mix?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, Peroxwhy?gen, or Chris Daughtry.**

**And this is new... I actually do own the lyrics used. He he, I can't believe I'm copywriting!**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Adam, Jeff, Jay, Hunter, and Shane were all guessed... and a chapter before Evan was guessed... one of you is absolutely correct. Who? Well, you could scroll to the bottom and spoil it, or you could read the chap. Msnooky, Redsandman99, , Slashdlite, Dehlia666... thanks for playing. myAngelEyes, it's a good one. Shawn's at physical therapy, so he only really appeared when they needed him. But, my little Heartbreaker is not done with this story, just wait. Someone on RAW? Maybe. MagZ86, Jeff's been working on this one since the Rumble, so you can bet some elements of Twisted Fate found it's way into it. Slashdlite, Jeff's plan will come to fruition soon, so... of course Matt and Jeff got back together. They've made it through too much to die... yet. Ooh, me and my yets. **

**This chapter's the one that told me what the title would be, by the way. It's long (very), but with good reason.**

**The eleventh chapter takes place on Saturday, April 25th, in the hotel the WWE wrestlers are staying in.**

**Chapter Eleven is dedicated to... (Can't tell you yet! that's a spoiler!)**

**Adam Copeland**

I woke up early and went to the meal hall, the easiest way to keep my mind off of my screwy life. I picked up some cereal and sat down, getting to work without milk. I ate in silence until I heard someone sit beside me.

"Now, how did I miss the Matam drama?" I turned around and saw Dave Batista, with a stack of pancakes in his plate. "What the hell is a Matam? Do you mean Madam? I don't have a Madam!"

"You know, Matam. As in, you and Matt, Matt slash Adam... the dance meant for two..." I rolled my eyes. There goes my morning. "It was over before it started, Dave. Drop it." "Sorry, Adam. Just a little curious." Dave looked up. "I wish I was at that pre-Mania slumber party. No one'll tell me quite what happened there. All I know is that you announced that you were engaged to Matt... and then he returned your ring the exact next day."

"Dave!" I shouted, "Go a fucking way. I told you to drop it. I don't want to talk about Matt." "Don't worry about it," he said, putting his arm around me, "You're a great guy. I'm sorry things didn't work out with Matt, but..."

"Are you fucking kidding?" I said, pulling out of his grasp, "Just because I lost Matt doesn't mean I'd go out with Roidtista. Back off." Batista shook his head. "First of all, I wasn't flirting with you. Even if I did like you, I have more class than to flirt with a guy who was so clearly stuck. And second, your I'm Edge attitude doesn't fool me. You're in pain, and you just need time to heal. Adam, you need to move on. Hardy's happy; you should be too." Happy? I snorted. He looked miserable at Smackdown.

"Really, he is. I saw him and Jeff on my way here. I..." I stood up and ran to the main hall. I had to see it for myself. And, sure enough, there they were, hugging each other while Matt kept an eye on the road. When a car drove up, a cab, Matt kissed Jeff on the forehead. Jeff looked around and, once he was sure that no one was looking, he caught Matt's lips in a kiss.

I turned around and, unwilling to go see Batista again, ran out. I ran to my room and grabbed my bookbag.

"Adam?" I turned around and saw Jay. "Adam, are you okay?"

"No. I can't take it anymore." I ran out before Jay could stop me, with no idea where I would go, but hoping it was far away.

**Matt Hardy**

After a long shower that afternoon, I found a note lying on the bed. I picked it up and read:

_Matt love, there's a surprise for you in the room you brought me. Come and see. Jeff._

That sneaky little bastard! When did he come back? I grinned, mind flirting with every possibility of what Jeff has down there for me, and I threw on my clothes as fast as possible. Once I was clothed (though I was sure I wouldn't be for long), I ran to the room I got for Jeff and went inside. The room was completely empty except for a brown box on the bed.

I went over and saw it was a portable DVD player with a post it on it that read 'Play me'. I opened it and pressed play- then immediately froze.

There we were, Jeff and I, making out passionately and taking off each other's clothes. It was last night's encounter... Jeff wouldn't have taped it! He couldn't have known that this was going to happen! How could he have taped it? What...

"You know, I've been spying on you two for quite some time, yet it was only last night that you decided to indulge in some Southern Hospitality." I whipped around and found myself face to face with Jason Reso. He smiled at me and said, "Who would've guessed? The incestual Hardy boys, sucking and bucking and chucking and fucking behind everyone's backs. But we should've known. Isn't that the MO of you backwater hicks?"

"What the hell, Jay?" I said, suddenly mad, "Alright, I admit it. Jeff and I are together. What's wrong with you?" Jay walked over to me. "Let's not forget whose got something wrong with them here. I'm not the one fucking baby brother." He grabbed my chin and moved my face from the right to the left, looking deeply. "I, personally, don't see the attraction. You're not ugly, but you're nothing special. Jeffrey, on the other hand..." Jay giggled.

"Your brother is one fit, lovely little bird." "What does..." His words finally hit me like a brick. Oh my God. Oh my God. I pulled my chin out of his hands as I remembered those words from the letter. "You raped him. You raped my little brother. You bastard!" I was about to jump on him and beat him up, but Jay said, "I'd control myself, if I were you."

"Give me one good reason," I snarled. "How about two? One, that's not the only copy of that DVD that I have, and, if I'm injured in any way, well, those DVDs will be distributed to every news outlet in the world. Sure, the big ones will wait to verify, but the tabloids will publish it right away. Lets see who wants to cheer for the brother fuckers."

I shook with anger. That DVD could ruin both Jeff's and my lives. "You don't have that much copies," I said. "I only need two, Matt... the one with you and the one with my lawyer. More can be made." After a bit of silence, I said, "And reason two?" "When I was in your room earlier, I picked something up." He laughed uncontrollably. "You shouldn't leave important documents lying around."

He went to his table and picked up a folder. I recognized it immediately- it was the one with Jeff's medical report, the one that declared that my brother was on drugs naught but a week ago. That he overdosed naught but a week ago. "I wonder what VInce'll do with this?" Jay mused, "I mean, Jeff's already got two strikes against him, and he tried to hide this. He'll lose his career, won't he? No job, disgraced in public... no one will hire the drug addicted brother fucker."

"Don't do this," I begged, "His career, his fans- they mean everything to Jeff. Don't do this to him." Jay put a hand on my shoulder, almost sympathetically. "Oh, Mattie. Whether or not I release the document or the video is all up to you." I looked at him, realization finally hitting. That's why I was never targeted- he was after me, out to trap me.

"What do you want?" I said in defeat. "Well, at first, I was going to kill your brother. But I decided that messy business could be avoided. All you need to do to protect him is dump him." My mouth dropped. "You... you're kidding. You can't mean... you did this just to break us up?"

"Yes. I want you to dump him and start dating Adam again. He's hopeless without you. He needs you. So, you're going to go back to him." "I won't," I said, "I'll break Jeff's heart!" "Either you break his heart, or I do," Jay said, shaking my shoulder, "And trust me when I say he'd rather lose you than his fans, privacy, respect, career, and well being." He smiled at the video, which was up to us laying next to each other lovingly. Jay pressed pause, letting me look at the loving looks Jeff and I shared.

"Swear to only see Jeff professionally, to never tell anyone about our arrangement, to be a good little boyfriend for Addy... and your brother's life goes on as normal, just minus you. Don't, well, you can sit back and watch the backlash the tape and the medical report will cause. Your choice."

I sighed and looked away. "I have no choice, do I?" "You do. You just have to choose the better one." Jay lifted my chin and looked at me deeply. "Well? What's your choice?" He just wanted to hear me say it, to push me down more. "I accept," I said.

"Good boy." Jay patted me on the head like I was a dog. "Now strip." "What?" I said, pulling away. "You heard me. Strip. Jeff branded himself with your name; I have to make sure you didn't do the same. That'd break Addy's poor little heart." I hesitated, but I saw the paused video and I began to take off my clothes. As soon as I was naked, Jay began to examine my body, and I felt violated as his hands forced my legs open to see my inner thighs. "Good. Untouched." He slapped my thigh and I shivered in disgust. Was this really Jason Reso, my old friend? The one who dreamed about headlining Wrestlemania with me, Adam, and Jeff back in the early days? How could he do this to us?

Jay stood up and slapped my ass roughly. "Get dressed. Say goodbye to your little Skittlebird and, tomorrow, you will bring your bag to our room. And you'll be there to celebrate with Adam should he win... and to comfort him should he lose." I held back all my emotions- that bastard will not see me break down.

He won't, not for doing this to me. Not for making me break my promise. I told Jeff I'd love him forever, that I wasn't going anywhere, and that I'd be the one having sex with him until the day we died. But, if I wanted Jeff to live, I had to break his heart into little pieces.

I got dressed quickly and ran out. I couldn't look at Jay, or at anyone. Weighted down by what I had to do, I got to the hotel room and just breathed in the scene. Jeff's bag was messily thrown on mine, and I couldn't believe I was going to do to him. I breathed in and tried to figure out what I was going to do.

For one day, everything will be perfect. For one day, I will still be in heaven, if Jeff's arms. But tomorrow, I got to hell. I can only hope I won't drag Jeff down with me.

*

Jeff came back later that night, and he gasped in delight at the room. I smiled weakly... that's the reaction I wanted. I had some candles around the room, their golden light bathing the otherwise dark room. On the floor there was a red picnic blanket, with food I got especially for Jeff. Porkchops with baked potato and corn on the cob. The dessert was under a tin in the middle of the blanket, and there was also an expensive bottle of wine there.

I dressed as nicely as possible and held out a rainbow bouquet. Blue roses with red carnations, yellow daffodils, purple lilies, and green chrysanthemums, having all the colors of his hair in the bouquet. "Put those down," Jeff ordered. "Surprise," I whispered. "Okay, I warned you." Jeff rushed me, jumping into my arms and pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back, savoring his flavor for what might have been the last time, and I carried him to the food.

"We didn't get to eat the porkchops last time, so..." Jeff kissed my cheek. "It's perfect. You're perfect. Thanks to you, I have found my haven... I have arrived in heaven." We even think on the same wavelength! I can't believe I have to let him go. We ate, Jeff giving me kisses every now and then. I never met his eyes, knowing that mine might give me away. That he might know what was going through my head- that this was our last night.

After dinner, Jeff pulled out his MP3 played and put it in the portable speaker. He pressed play and 'Feels Like Tonight' came through the speaker. "There's a surprise for you after this song, Matt. I was going to wait until after Backlash, but you blew me away."

I smiled and said, "You want dessert?" He nodded and I lifted the tin, revealing a jello with skittles in the middle. "You know me so well," Jeff said. As we finished the jello, the song changed. I didn't recognize the beat, so I went to the MP3 and read the title.

It was called _Unlock Your Destiny_ by Peroxwhy?gen. I turned to Jeff, who was grinning. "Keep listening." That's when Jeff's voice filled the room.

_Beyond all the confusions and illusions_

_The only truth you will find_

_Leave all the petty lies behind _

_Come, fill your eyes with my light_

_I am the fire that warms your soul_

_What is left is you and me_

_I can fulfill your destiny_

He got up and walked over to me. "I've been working on it for a while, but it was only last night I was able to finish it or give it a name."

_Though you've so far been blind_

_And in darkness lost your way_

_Though you've called the dark sublime_

_I have come to seek your face_

_I am calling out your name_

_Unlock the door _

_Learn what you've lost before_

_Unlock your destiny _

_Give into you and me_

Jeff grabbed me and began to dance to the music, ignorant of how dumbfounded I was by his gesture. How could he do this to me? How could he be so wonderful?

_Beyond the illusions and the delusions_

_There is only one reason_

_This is our season _

_And I have paid my dues for you_

_and cried every tear for you_

_So it's time for us to be_

_I have finished the odyssey_

"Why are you so wonderful?" I cried out. He shushed me and pulled me closer. "No more stupid questions, Matt. I'm wonderful because we belong together. Because you're wonderful."

_Though you've chosen to be blind_

_And in darkness lost yourself_

_Though you've embraced the dark sublime_

_I have come to devour your face_

_I am screaming out your name_

_Unlock the door _

_Find what you're looking for_

_Unlock your destiny_

_Give into you and me_

Jeff turned my face to his and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, knowing the perfect night was a mistake. I should've pushed him away; that might've made tomorrow a whole lot easier. Then, Jeff put his mouth near my ear and sang the final stanzas with the recording.

_I have taken the blind from your eyes_

_And from the darkness I have led you_

_You must banish the dark sublime_

_Now you've looked upon my face_

_Only I can whisper your name_

_Unlock the door_

_For it's you that I adore_

_Unlock your destiny_

_All we need is you and me_

_Unlock your destiny_

_All we need is you and me_

"I love you," Jeff whispered. How could I possibly break this angel's heart?

To save him. To protect him. "I love you too, Jeff."

**.... Congrats! The next chapter will mostly be from Christian's point of view for the whole story so far, just a peek into the psycho. **

**I know Adam was, on paper, the perfect suspect, since he had everything to gain from Jeff destroyed and Matt heartbroken, but we've been in his head a couple of times, but we've been in his head a couple of times.**

**And the Jeff guesses... while I see your point, and I would've loved to make Jeff into Tyler Durden, it wasn't like he could rape himself. The pills, yes. The rape... no.**

**Will Christian get away with this?**

**How will Adam react to his 'gift'?**

**How will Jeff take this new turn?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**MagZ86, yes. That's exactly what Jay wants. Dehlia666, that's an understatement... yes, the poor Hardys. Slashdlite, your question'll be answered in this chap. And how will Jeff react? We're going to get to that, but not today. NeroAnne, my InnerAdam actually made up the name Matam... I find it hilarious. Jay seemed kind of above suspicion, but you'll soon see he was the most obvious choice. Jay is sneaky, and poor Jeff's about to be hurt by his scheming. Matt and Jeff's one perfect night before it all ends... and Matt feels like the ultimate piece of crap. Redsandman99, definitely, he needs to go down. Tiffany Youngblood, yes, you were. Congrats again! Snooks, as always, I will be on the lookout for your story. Don't ever ignore your instincts; they're who you should trust the most! Thanks again all, and Christian takes all your hatred in stride. He doesn't care if you guys don't like him; Adam's going to be very happy, very soon, and that's all he cares about.**

**The twelfth chapter takes place on various dates leading up to Sunday, April 26th.**

**Oh, it was cut off, so Chapter 11 is dedicated to Tiffany Youngblood.**

**Christian**

Jason Reso opened the door. "Adam? I got your text message. Where are you..." Jay gasped. Sitting on the floor, outside of Wrestlemania, was his best friend, in tears. "Adam!"

Jay bent down and put an arm around him. "Adam? Adam, what's wrong? Speak to me, Addy. I'm here. Speak to me."

Adam whimpered. "Matt..." Jay froze, and then saw Adam's hand clenched around something. He pried it open and saw a ring in his hand. "Adam, isn't that... isn't that the ring you got for Matt?"

"Matt..." He finally looked at me, eyes showing how broken he was. "Jeff... Amy..." He shook his head. "Help me."

And, when he said that, I awoke. Jay couldn't believe it- Adam was a man who exuded an indestructible swagger, who seemed like the finest steel. And here he was, destroyed. Jay didn't know how to handle this, but I could. Whenever Jay needed me, I was here. I was there when that stupid fuck AJ betrayed him, and I was here now. And since it was Adam, my brother we were talking about... I would do anything to make sure neither Jay nor Adam had to feel this way again.

I just needed a plan.

*

I watched as Adam made his way to Randy and Jay, looking angrier than usual. What was wrong with him? "Well, Addy's cranky," Jay said, pinning down Randy's thumb. Adam sat next to Randy, giving me a chance to study his face. God, I had to do something about that pain of his.

"I can't help it. I miss Matt so much... and I just found him and Jeff making out in the closet..." "Dude!" Randy shouted, "You were front row center to some hot Hardy action? Spill!" I held back the urge to roll my eyes. How could Randy have no shame? Couldn't he see how much the incestuous affair was killing Adam?

"I interrupted it before it got too far," Adam muttered. Randy went into dramatic mode, acting all 'how dare you' to Adam about interrupting Matt and Jeff. Randy was such a fucking baby. "Their room is always next to mine, and I've heard them fuck for the past four days. They didn't even come back to the hotel Sunday, thank God!" Jay shook his head. "You got it bad, Adam." He does, doesn't he? Jay's acting all nonchalant, but, in all actuality, he was sinking deeper into anguish. Poor Jay. Poor Adam. All because of those fucking Hardy boys.

Who did they think they were? Matt, who barely made it to the middle card as it was, and Jeff, who got by on his looks and disregard for his health alone. They hadn't done anything to deserve to be happy when Jay and Adam weren't. And I wouldn't let them get away with ruining their lives.

Adam nodded. "Right now, I just want to kill Jeff, shove his lifeless body into some perverted ring rat's closet, and move in on Matt. I don't even care that I'm choice number two. I just want to be with him." Jay smiled. "Addy's a psychopath. So, what're you going to do?" I shrugged. "Got to the nearest bar so I can get so drunk that I don't remember how Cena, Wight, and Jeff fucking Hardy made last Sunday the worst night of my life."

Is that really what you want, Adam? No, I heard the glee in your voice when you talked about murdering Jeff. And I could do that quite easily. I could kill Jeff and then leave his mangled body where Matt could find. And then Matt would feel every ounce of sadness he made Adam feel. Knowing Adam, he'll go and comfort Matt. And it might not happen right away, but Matt will come to love Adam. He's already proven that, if it not for Jeff, he'd be in Adam's bed. And Adam will never have to cry again.

And I'd always been curious about how it'd be like to fuck Jeff. This was my chance to get that hot little body under me.

"Sounds like a plan," Jay said. And, although those words were meant for the druken idea, I felt like my Jay was giving me the go ahead. I heard that Matt and Jeff were going to Cameron. Maybe I could give little pretty Jeffy a homecoming he'll NEVER forget. But first, I have to put Jay to sleep.

*

Matt and Jeff were fucking inseparable! How am I supposed to maim and kill Jeff without hurting Addy's Mattie if they're always to-fucking-gether?

I pulled out my phone and called Vince. I needed a backup plan, in case I couldn't get to Jeffrey here. If I split them up, at least they'd be apart. And maybe I could get Jeff as he was leaving Smackdown.

"Vince McMahon?" I said. "Who is this?" "This is Jason Reso," I said, trying my best to sound like my other half. "Ah, Christian. How can I help you?" "I'm just a little worried about the way Matt and Jeff's storyline is going. I don't think it's being perceived well. No one likes the idea of two such close brothers fighting. And Matt seems too nice, especially on his blogs, to pass as a heel."

"What are you getting at?" Vince said. "This feud needs to end," I said, "For the good of the Hardy fanbase, the feud needs to end, and Matt has to be a face again."

"Hmm," Vince said over the phone, "I see your point." "Don't you? Matt Hardy never lasts long as a heel. The fans don't like to see him like that. He should find his way back to being a face." I grinned, knowing I had him in.

"How? He's being a heel to Jeff Hardy. You can't exactly bounce back that fast from being a heel to someone that popular." "Mr. McMahon, the answer is simple. Send Matt to RAW."

*

I saw Jeff leave the house, and I knew now was my chance. I followed him to his friend Shannon's shop, preparing to pounce...

*

I kissed Jeff roughly, his lip tearing against his teeth, once I was done with him. Now that my curiosity about his sexy little body was settled, he could die. His blood made him a sweet little sight, and every scream and shake made me happier. I had set a camera up, to absorb every sight, and hurt Matt all the more once he realized his 'soulmate' was dead.

"Please..." Jeff begged, once I unsheathed myself, "I'll give you all my money. Just let me go back home."

"To what? To Matt? You want big brother to wipe your tears and blood?" I taunted, "Maybe he will- when he meets you again in hell." I wrapped one of my hands around his neck, pinning him down. "And now you die." "Why are you doing this to me?" Jeff cried out, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Everything!" I hissed with glee. I picked up the knife, still gloriously covered in his blood, "Any last words? I'll tell you what- if you beg, I'll even kill you quickly. If not, I'll take it nice and slow." Jeff whimpered, but I squeezed his throat harder. "Come on, _Jeffro_. Put that pretty mouth of yours to work. Beg."

Suddenly, his phone rang. It kept ringing, so I pressed the ignore button, and the words "You have one new message" rang through the room. "Let's see who that was, shall we?" I asked. I pressed play and big brother's voice played through the room. _"Hey Jeff. Um... I don't mean to bother you, but you should call me. The chops are getting cold, and I feel like you're avoiding me. Please, please Jeff. Call me. I'll do that thing you like with my teeth if you call back sooner."_

I couldn't help but laugh. "Mattie will never do that thing you like again," I taunted, "Well... not to you. Maybe he'll fall in love again and use that mouth of his on someone else." However, Matt's voice gave Jeff new life. He kicked me in the gut and I heaved, dropping the phone. Jeff pushed me down, grabbed his phone, and knocked down the tripod. I tried to get up, but Jeff grabbed his shirt and jeans off the chair they were on and threw the chair at me. He ran out and I screamed, "I will fucking get you, Jeffrey!"

Then, I stopped. What was I _doing_? Control is everything, and that tight little cockslut will not know he got to me. After all, he could probably get away before I catch him. And, if I ran after him, he could always knock on the door of a house. I couldn't kill him now, not now that Matt will watch over him like a fucking pitbull. Then, I remembered Matt's call. _I'll do that thing you like with my teeth if you call back sooner. _They were on the cusp of getting caught. Making out in closets at work, shacking up, those little voice messages...

Maybe Jeff could live with the heartwrenching pain. Maybe I could break up Matt and Jeff, and give Matt to Adam. Maybe I can control Matt like a puppet. After all, their happiness meant nothing to me. So long as Adam and Jay were happy, I'd be fine. And it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for Matt- after all, he _is _sexually attracted to Adam, and a relationship with Adam was a lot more healthy than one with his little brother.

I went to my bag and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. If I knew Jeff, which I do, then he'd be calling Matt for help. And if I knew Matt, which I do, then Matt'd be looking for me to pull my spine out through my ass. I grabbed the polaroid shot of his tattoo out and wrote YOU SHOULD SEE IT NOW on the bottom of it. Then, I ripped off a piece of paper to write:

_So predictable, Matt. A little hero routine? I smelled it from a mile away..._

_*_

I gave Jay back the reins after I have Adam a cheap excuse for why we were gone. Jay wouldn't know what happened that weekend, so I told Adam we were on a three day blitz with our old pal David Heath.

If I knew how bad things were going to get, I would've done something earlier. After Jay slipped out almost an exact mirror image of my line to Jeff, I saw him run into Matt's arms. Which means that, whatever Adam did in the bathroom, it obviously didn't work.

Adam came over to me and grabbed my arm. "We're getting drunk tonight," he hissed. "What happened?" I asked.

But he didn't tell me until he was drunk and he thought I was drunk too. I held Jay back from drinking too much, wanting to hear everything Adam had to say. "So, I cornered him in the bathroom," Adam said, downing another tequila shot, "And I told him he was fucking upset, and he told me it was none of my business, which hurt-" Adam grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart. "It hurt right here. So I told him that I was in love with him. And I kissed him, and it felt so fucking good. He had to feel it too, the spark between us. But you know what he said instead?" Adam downed another tequila shot.

"He said he gave back my ring because he loves Jeff. He said he was never in love with me. He said the only thing we had was good sex. But that's a lie! He moaned out my name, Jay. I told him to tell me he was mine, and he did! He said 'I'm yours.'"

"During sex, Adam," Jay reminded him, "People say shit they don't mean when they need to cum." "But he meant it!" Adam moaned, "He told me he loved me. He made me want him more and more, each time he gave me a taste. And Mattie's fucking delicious. So, I asked him that, if I never slept with Amy, would we be together? And we would, wouldn't we? I'd be the one under or over Matt that night, and we'd be in such deep love... But now he wants me to leave him alone! I just WANT him."

Adam looked me in the eyes, making me instantly put Jay to sleep to take over. "If I could go back... I'd make him mine, Jay. I would've made Amy hate me, not Matt. I would've slept with him, not Amy. I would've whispered 'I love you' into his ear every chance I got. And he would've never doubted that he was loved. Not once." He fell into my arms, fainting from too much alcohol. I patted his hair and carried him out.

"Jeff will pay for hurting you," I said. I carried him home, knowing we had a plane ride soon. I had a plan.

*

I brought the pills from a street vendor. This could end two ways: Matt, disgusted with Jeff's behavior, would leave him and eventually end up with Adam. Or, Jeff will eventually fail the wellness test and he'll get kicked out. And they'll hardly ever see each other, and Matt'll get lonely... Either way, I'm hurting the Hardys, and I might just break the freaks up. And if this doesn't, the camera I set up in all their rooms most definitely will...

*

Adam woke up early the day after he sucked Matt off in the closet. He was covered in sweat, and his boxers were sticky. "Wet dream?" I said. When Jay's asleep, I'm free to use our body as I wish.

"To say the least. I keep thinking about last night, and the time in the shower after the carnival, and my ring..." Adam looked at me. "Please, don't make fun of me. Don't call me whipped. I KNOW I am. I know I'm fucking obsessed. I know that I'm messed up. But I can't help it. I think Matt's the only person I've ever loved, as in spend the rest of my life with love. Who else is like him? Who else could make me, the most selfish person you know, selfless? Only him. Only him and his perfect, curly brown hair, and his sweet skin, and his chocolate eyes. And to see him so happy with someone else, practically a second after he gave me back my ring..."

Half of me wanted to go over there and comfort him, but he was sticky. "Go take a bath," I muttered, "We'll do something fun today. I swear, I won't make fun of you." Last night, I asked him if he really needed Matt to make him happy. I asked him if Matt was really worth everything I was doing to trap Matt. And Adam answered 'All that and more'. That meant that Matt would belong to him soon. Adam would no longer have to shoot bullets in the air- he could hit a target. He could have Matt, who he loved so much, who he praised with such frevor. If someone loved me like Adam loved Matt, I would be with that person forever.

He went to the shower and I nodded. Yeah, Adam deserved better. And Matt and Jeff were pulling apart. "I'm going to make you happy, big brother," I said, "You'll see."

*

So, Matt was able to brush the stomach pumping under the carpet. Stupid Shawn Michaels, always pushing his stupid nose where it doesn't belong. What does he have to do with Matt and Jeff fucking Hardy anyway?

But they were still being cut into pieces. Jeff was pushing Matt away, and Matt was feeling the strain. Matt was heartbroken, just like my Adam. Huh? Do you like that, Matthew? Do you like how it feels? That's how Adam's felt for the whole fucking month, watching you pander to your slut.

I watched Matt as he ran to the hotel and brought Jeff another room. I watched him in his room off the camera, all sad and mopey. This will be your lesson. Adam never made you feel like this. You broke up with Adam because you thought you loved Jeff more. Well, how is your incestual relationship working out for you now, huh?

Jeff came in, and they began to talk. Matt didn't turn around until Jeff came behind him and turned him around. They stared at each other, and Matt yelled at Jeff. Then, Jeff said something, and kissed his face. Suddenly, all the things I worked towards were out the window. They were at it again, having their fun. Those stupid Hardy boys! I frowned and pressed record on the camera. Nothing could stop me now. They thought they could break Adam's heart again? They could go to fucking hell. No one, I mean, no one will ever make Adam cry again.

*

"Adam?" Jay and I watched as Adam ran back in. He grabbed his bag, looking so very sad. "Adam, are you okay?"

"No. I can't take it anymore." I tried to stop him, but Adam ran out. "You won't have to be sad another day," I whispered. I had enough to get them with. I knew where the medical report was. I could burn two DVDs of their incest, send one to my lawyer, and use the other as proof of what I had on them. All I had to do was wait until Matt was alone, and I'd tell him. I'd tell him I have him and his incestuous little brother's number, and wanted them ripped apart. I wanted him with Adam. I'd tell him I wanted him to never, ever go back to his brother again. And Adam and Jay could finally be happy.

*

Wow. I mean, I know I told Matt he was nothing special, but fuck, he was breathtaking. As I pushed his legs apart, all I could think about was pushing into him. But he's Adam's. I did all of this to get him for Adam. I had to ignore how utterly delectable Matt looked and how hard he was making me. Jeff and Matt were beautiful in different ways, and I've always wondered how they'd be in the sack. With Jeff, I could let out my lust for him and get it out of my system. He was a good fuck, that's all. Jay and I have had good fucks before, but not even the best was enough to make us run back. Sure, Jay fell in love with AJ, but all he was to me was a good fuck. But I couldn't get Matt out of my head, because I couldn't fuck him. He belonged to Adam.

And, after watching Matt's performance last night, I needed to get him out of my head.

I told him to get dressed before I got any harder and sent him away. Adam got to me. He kept on saying how perfect Matt was, and all I could think about was having him. Evan, Adam, and Jeff's infatuations with him made me wonder what made him so special. There were many breathtaking men and women in the world, and Matt wasn't the most beautiful of them, anyway. There were many good fucks in the world, and Matt probably wasn't the best of them, either. What made him special?

Part of me wanted to find out. But the other part reminded me that Adam's my brother, and I can't hurt him. Jay's my other half, and, if I hurt Adam, I hurt him. Heck, if I hurt Adam, I hurt me!

Well, you can't fuck everyone. And I've let out my lust for everyone else. This is the one I had to hold back.

*

As Adam slept fitfully that night, I couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry, Addy. You'll never have to cry again. Tomorrow, you will be in heaven."

**There's Christian... and then there's Jason Reso. It was a disorder I read about that, when a lot of people call you by one name and a bunch call you another, your personalities split to accomodate. **

**Christian is not in love with Matt. Just a little curious. He's just a little curious about everyone until he fucks them. And he can't fuck Matt.**

**Jay doesn't know about Christian. Will he find out? And how will he react to Christian's plans?**

**Will Christian get away with this?**

**How will Adam react to his 'gift'?**

**How will Jeff take this new turn?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	14. 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. NeroAnne, yup. That's Jay and Christian in a nutshell. And, even though Adam is Jay's best friend, since Christian and Edge were storyline brothers, Christian thinks Adam's his. He wouldn't just fuck Matt... although he's sorely tempted to be. And crushed is an understatement. Msnooky, I didn't want to write this chapter. And writer's block SUCKS, but it's okay. All will be fine. MagZ86, thank you. Dehlia666, I couldn't totally make Jay a villain. I love him way too much. Redsandman99, a lot of people are going to get hurt before Jay knows anything. Slashdlite, yes, that's exactly the position Christian's in. He controls everyone except Adam. Thanks, the slash writer is blushing at the brilliant comment. And will Matt and Jeff find a way out? Or am I a total ass and they won't? myAngelEyes, it's okay. Computers suck. Randy would be a good choice for a schizo, but he's way too open about his feelings to be schizophrenic. Amen, Christian's hot, even when he's being a manipulative bastard. I hope this is soon enough.**

**The thirteenth chapter takes place on Sunday, April 26th, at the hotel and then at Backlash.**

**Matt Hardy**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a tuft of Jeff's hair. Somehow, he tangled up in me at night, his arms around me and his leg hooked around my waist. I carefully moved his leg off of me and then pulled out of his embrace slowly, hoping to leave him asleep. He muttered something that sounded like my name, and I froze. I looked at him, but he was in deep sleep. I shook my head: I had to do this. I had to protect him.

I got dressed quickly, but noticed the Hardy necklace around my neck. I took it off and put it in the very bottom of Jeff's bag, so that a piece of me would always be with him. I put on my clothes, quietly packed my bag, and then tried to write Jeff a note. But how do you write a letter to the person you love the most saying you don't love them? I had to rip up the first four tries, but ended up with one that sounded somewhat right. Well, as right as my breakup letter can sound.

I walked over to Jeff and looked at him one last time. I bent down and kissed his beautiful lips. "Sleep, baby brother," I whispered, "Sleep, and think everything's alright for just a while longer. I'm so sorry, but it's the only way." I blinked away my tears and walked away, not looking back until I was out. I closed the door and rested my head on the door, wishing I could be back in there, in Jeff's arms.

"Matt?" I turned around and saw Phil and Evan standing behind me, Evan looking worried. "Are you okay?" Evan walked over and touched my face. I haven't seen him since before Mania, when he used to room with Shawn and me. But seeing him reminded me of everything I did in the past, and how Jeff's anger at those events wouldn't touch how angry he'd be once he found my note. How angry... and how sad.

"Yeah. Can I hang out with you two?" Evan knew I was lying, but he let it go and nodded. "Of course! Right, Phil?" "Yeah. Anytime, Matt." I put on my Black Cloud face, ready just to have fun and act like I didn't care about Jeff. As we walked, Evan squeezed my hand. "You don't have to tell me now, Matt. But I hope you'll be able to tell me sometime. I'm here for you, you know."

I nodded, and remembered how much Evan meant to me. I could pretend I was happy with him quite easily. So I hid my pain as I listened to Phil talk about his relationship issues.

**Jeff Hardy**

Matt was holding me down face first. No matter how much I fought, I couldn't escape. He lay kisses on my back, neck, shoulders, and ass. "You tease!" I cried out, "Come on, Matt." "Not yet." He kissed the nape of my butt, then ran his tongue down the crack. "Matt!"

Oh, crap. I'm waking up. That was a pretty awesome dream. Maybe I should show some of that treatment to Matt in real life. "Matt," I sang, turning to him. "Are you awake?" I froze; he wasn't there. "Matt?" I said, a little thrown. Maybe he's off getting breakfast or he's on the toliet.

I sat up and yawned. I reached for the nightstand, to grab a rubberband for my hair, and I saw a note with my name on it. I smiled and picked it up. I wonder what he wrote.

_I'm sorry. I can't. Don't hate me._

I read it again, thinking I might've read it wrong. But the three sentences never went away. They can't be here... no, not after last night... I crumbled it, but immediately smoothed it out to read it again and try to decipher the meaning.

_I'm sorry. I can't. Don't hate me._

But there was nothing. I looked around and noticed that his stuff was no longer in the room. He really left me. After every touch, fuck, experience... he left me. I thought we survived the worst. After the rape, the drug incident, Adam, the chair shot, the kick to my stomach, the stupid collar, when I jumped him in his room... I thought the storm was over. That everything that could happen to us did happen to us. I was wrong.

_I'm sorry. I can't. Don't hate me._

It's a lie. It has to be. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It went straight to voice message: "'This is Matt... Jeff, back off! Jeff, I'm trying to make my voice message.' 'I don't care. Gimme!' The sound of fighting, followed by my voice. 'Hello, this is Jeff. You reached the phone of Matt Hardy. He wishes he could talk to you, but he's a bit tied up at the moment. If I decide to untie him, he'll get back to you.' 'I will KILL you, Jeff!'" As soon as the message machine was done, I took a breath and began.

"This is a real cruel joke, Mattie. Really... not cool. You scared your poor Jeffy. You better be bringing some damn good breakfast." After five minutes, I tried again. "You have to call me, Mattie. Please. You can't just write a note like that. Call me." After five more miutes, I called again. "Matt, I love you. Please tell me it's alie. Please call me." After five minutes, I tried again, but the voice message was full. I screamed and threw my phone against the wal. I quickly got dressed. Whereever Matt is, I'm going to find him. And I'm going to force him to explain what that stupid note means.

*

Matt's one crafty bastard. He somehow managed to avoid me all day until ten minutes before our match. He entered the dressing room, not sparing me a glance, and went straight to his locker to change. I went behind him and said, "Matt. This isn't funny." "What isn't funny?" He asked stoically. He pulled off his shirt and pants, quickly changing to his ring attire. "Your note!" I yelled, "Why would you write something like that? Why wouldn't you come back?"

"Because the note wasn't meant to be funny." Matt still wouldn't look at me. "We're over, Jeffro. We tried, but we just don't work." "What the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed, "Of course we fucking work! You told me I was perfect, remember? Remember?" "Jeff, I-" I grabbed him, truned him around, and pushed him against the lockers. "You love me, Matt! You do! We've come so far. I fought for you, and I deserve you. No one else does. And you deserve me. Don't... don't you dare do this. Not after this last month. We fought for this! You can't just destroy it."

"Yo!" The ref for our match peeked his head in. "Hardys, we're on in five minutes. Jeff, when I give you the signal, you get Matt into a submission position, and Matt, you're going to quit when I give you the signal. Just fill the rest of the match." We began to walk out after that reminder, and I looked at Matt. Everything we had planned for this match didn't matter anymore. I would change the match to fit what I needed to do, and that was learn the truth.

As we walked, I went up to the ref and slipped him a hundred. "Don't give Matt the signal until I give you a signal," I whispered. He looked at the hundred and nodded. I looked back at Matt, who looked lost in his Black Cloud attitude. He wouldn't know- until it was too late,

*

"Don't fight me!" I hissed as he tried to stop me from tying up his hands. "I qu-" "Shut up!" I said, slapping him. He caught onto the fact that the referee wouldn't give him the signal for a while, so he tried to quit every now and then. I stopped him before he could spit the words out each time.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered. "The truth. Why are you doing this?" "Jeff," Matt was close to tears. I ignored him and began tying him to the table. "Jeff!" He whispers became more urgent. "Drastic times, drastic measures," I whispered. "Jeff, I... Jeff..." I began to climb the ladder. Matt struggled with the binds, but he wasn't going anywhere. Not until I heard what I needed to hear.

I stared at his face, and if he thought he was going to end it without a proper explanation, he was a damn fool. If he thought he was going to end it period, he was crazy. I already told him: I'll be damned if I don't fight for him. "You better have something good to say," I snarled, "Jeff... I love you!" Matt said, "I do. I love you. Jeff, we're brothers. Nothing can change that."

I put my hand to my ear. "I'm sorry. I must be hard of hearing, because that didn't sound like what I want to hear." Matt called for the mike, and I grew angry, realizing his plot. He couldn't explain what was going on between us with a mike at his mouth. Unless he was planning to tell the world that we're fucking.

"I love you, Jeff. Matt loves you. We're Matt and Jeff Hardy, the Hardy Boyz. We can do it all over again!" "Still not what I want to hear!" I said. "Think about Mom! She wouldn't want this. She's looking down on us, Jeff, and she's crying! And think about Dad, Jeff, our father. He's at home, sickened... he wouldn't want you to do this... Jeff, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you!" The ref looked down at Matt's tear filled eyes, and he couldn't do it any longer. He nodded at Matt, telling him he could quit. That fucking bastard!

"I quit!" Matt screamed, "I- I quit!" Once the mic was out of his face, he said, "I'm sorry. I can't. Please don't hate me." Those damn three sentences! I screamed and leap frogged off the ladder before I could stop myself. It wasn't until I heard the crack of his bones that I realized I did something wrong. But I couldn't show worry in the ring, so I walked out, knowing I would be there for him once he came out.

But once I was in the back, Shane McMahon made me hustle to the locker room and change. Once I was done, I bumped into Randy Orton. He was looking at me in a very unRandyish way- he was angry. "I rooted for you," he hissed, backing me into the wall, "Even though not one part of your relationship was kosher by society, I rooted for you. Even though Adam is my best friend, I rooted for you. How could you do that to Matt?"

"What did I do?" I asked, worried. "You broke his fucking hand! He had to go to the hospital! I'd be with him if I didn't have a match. What the fuck were you thinking?" Randy sighed. "Adam would never had done that. How could you hurt Matt like that? That... that was sickening." "I didn't... I never... I didn't mean to," I said. Randy shook his head. "Didn't mean to. Good one, Hardy. Why'd you jump on him, anyway?"

I couldn't answer. I was hurt, ashamed, angry, saddened, and worried.

"You know what? I don't want to know." Randy pushed me away. "I hope you can live with yourself for that, Jeff." I ran away and pulled out my phone. Even if I knew what hospital Matt was in, they'd never let me see him. Everyone probably agrees with Randy.

"Hello?" "Sh-Shan?" I moaned. "Jeff? What the fuck was that?" "Just... can you come outside? I can't be alone." "Okay. You're lucky I love you. I really wanted to see the main event. What happened, anyway? Is Matt alright? Aren't ladder jumps usually scripted?" "Shan!" I cried out, "Now! I need you now!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Shannon came within minutes and saw my face. "Son of a bitch!" He wrapped his arms around me. "Jeff, are you okay?"

"Not at all," I said, pushing my face into Shan's chest. "Just get me out of here."

**Jeff... At least he has Shannon. **

**When Randy Orton yells at you, you know that you did something wrong. **

**Will Christian get away with this?**

**How will Adam react to his 'gift'?**

**Will Jeff be alright?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. Msnooky, great match, no? Liked the extreme rules one better, but that one was good too. Did I cry? No, but I wanted to. I always try to get into my character's moods so I can make their reactions seem real. And kudos for **_**Savior**_**, by the way. InsanityPrevails- first off, love the name. Jeff is the king of answering machines in my story (see his in the earlier chap), and I had to have him make Matt's. They're all so sad, and it won't get better soon. MagZ86, thanks, and Jeff is upset. VERY much so. You'll see in the chapter after this one. Slashdlite, that's exactly how the cookie crumbles. And Shanny's not going anywhere- he loves his Jeff. Can he help? Maybe. And, well, Adam's been pining after the guy for the past month, so he won't exactly be in the right state of mind when he sees what Christian's got for him. But will he be the one to get him back together again? Who knows? Well, I do. : P Redsandman99, yes. And Christian's not done by a long shot. NeroAnne, really, I'm speechless. Oscar? Your praise is enough! The necklace thing means a lot to me, so I added it. Matt's so upset, and Evan (who knows Matt really well) saw it from a mile away. Jeff's breaking down (like I said, next chap, you'll see) and he's only thinking about what could've broken them up and the fact he broke Matt's hand. And Randy's just concerned- he loves them both, and he loves Adam, and the whole thing's screwed up, so Randy got a little screwed up. That was a bit angry for my Randy- I like him playful. And Christian's having the time of his life. By the way, funny thing- in one story I wrote, Matt's son's name is Nero Anthony Hardy. Saw your name in there and I couldn't help but laugh.**

**The fourteenth chapter takes place on Sunday, April 26th, at the hotel after Backlash, and Monday, April 27th, when Matt beat Golddust.**

**Christian**

I played with Matt's hair as the doctor bound his arm. After he was done, Matt and I walked to my car. Matt wouldn't look at me, but hey, that was fine by me. Enough time to stop thinking about how I'd like to taste the damn guy. Once we were in the car, I grinned at him through the mirror.

"You look like _shit_," I chuckled. "Why do you care?" he said, not looking at me. Pouting little bitch. But at least he wasn't looking at me- the pout would've turned me on. "Hey, I'm the kind of guy who looks after his investments," I said, "I worked hard to get you where I want you, Hardy, so I might as well make sure you're healthy. Seeing you on that table... let me guess. Pretty Jeffy didn't take the break up well, did he?"

"Shut up, Jay." "It's okay, Matt. Look at the bright side: Addy'll comfort you tonight. And I know how much you love the feel of the Ultimate Opportunist's dick inside of you. When he's drunk off his head, Adam'll tell you about his conquests of Matt Hardy in explicit detail. I especially thought him showing up at your house and taking advantage of you was beyond delicious. That's part of the reason I decided to show Jeffrey the same treatment- you two are brothers, after all."

Matt whipped around, ready to fight, but I just looked at him smugly. After all, Matt won't hit me. It's always fun to leash a strong willed dog; after all, it's always funner to break them when they fight. Shit, I shouldn't have said it like that. Kind of made me think about dominating him.

Adam deserved his happiness. What had Jeff Hardy done that matched anything that Adam went through? Adam had to perservere through all his fans turning on him after the business with Dumas, he climbed his ass up the ladder to get where he is... Jeff let people carry him up the ladder.

Matt's hand was, indeed, broken. Something about his second metafarpal or letatarpal or something like that. I don't think Adam'll mind him wrapped (especially if I got him in some gift wrap), but last thing I need is Matt getting infected or something: no one would like that. It took a while to get Jay to sleep, especially since he won the title, but, once I did, I got over to him as soon as possible. Matt was healthy (somewhat) and that meant one thing: he has to get his ass into Adam's room.

When we got to the room, I pulled a bag out of under my bed and threw it at Matt. He opened it and pulled out a pair of purple silk boxers. "What the hell, Jay?" "Put them on," I said, rolling my eyes, "Everything else off but those. He'll pop a load just seeing you. Keep your hair loose, lay on the bed suggestively... do I have to show you how to do that?"

"I'm not retarded," Matt said. "Hey!" I shouted, "Stupid's the word. That's insensitive to the mentally ill." Matt scoffed, pulling the rubberband out of his hair. "The blackmailer and rapist is worried about being _politically correct_?" I laughed. "You are so adorable when you get indignant." I looked at him. "Well? Do you need an invitation? I've seen you before, you know. Strip and get into those boxers before Adam arrives." Matt turned away and changed, and I couldn't help but stare. Damn, I have to stop thinking about fucking Adam's prize.

"There's some wine and food in the minibar that I bought," I said, "Neither you nor Addy have to pay for it. Have some dinner after he plays with you. Just remember- not one word about our little arrangement. Not a peep. And act like you're in heaven. You could imagine Jeff, if you like... but the only name you can moan is Addy's. We understand each other?"

Matt turned around, and I nodded in approval. He does look good in those boxers. "Yeah," he said, "I'm sure I can pull it off." "Good boy," I patted his head, throwing salt on the wound. Matt slapped my hand away and marched over to the bed, sitting angrily. "Just get this shit over with."

"It's not going to end," I said, "You're Adam's from now on." I waved merrily and then walked out. I texted Adam, telling him to come to the room so we could celebrate both of us becoming champions. ASAP, because there was a surprise waiting for him. I smiled and walked down the hall to the room I brought for myself.

"Happy now, Jason?" I asked. And, somewhere deep inside, I was sure that my other half was.

**Adam Copeland**

I was happily showing off my belt to anyone who'd see when I got the text. I wasn't expected Paul to interfere- they wanted to catch how surprised I would be, and how happy. And I was fucking happy. A belt? For little old me? Cena was thrown through a lamp? And my friends had belts too?

My luck is changing!

I got to admit, this praise, all this affection, all for me- it's comforting in the face of the horrible month I just had.

I went to the room and the lights were dimmed. I was about to turn one completely on when I heard the sexiest whisper ever. "Don't. You'll ruin the mood." I walked forward, almost under a spell, until I saw Matt laying on my bed, wearing nothing but boxers. Okay, I'm dreaming. I have to be. I've had a lot of these lately, but God... if this is a dream, don't wake up.

"You're not dreaming," he whispered, getting off the bed and grabbing my hands. The same fire I felt in the tag team match filled my body. I couldn't help but stare into those eyes, ignoring everything else in the room. This is Matt, the Matt I love. And he's putting my hands on his waist- oh fuck, I'm stiff. Matt bit his lip, almost unsure, but then he said, "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm sorry I left you. I should've never left you. I love you, and I understand if you don't want me anymore..."

I frowned. "Matt... I will never not want you." I cupped his chin and pulled him in, marveling at the feel of his soft lips on mine. I moved one of my hands to his hair, and ran the other one down his bare back. Matt wrapped his good arm around my neck and relaxed into it, letting me dominate him. And he was my Matt, all mine.

I pushed him onto the bed gently and ran my hands around his body, reacquainting myself with Matt. At the same time, I kissed his lips, not breaking until I needed a moment to breathe. Matt returned the kisses, but then I felt something hit my nose. I looked up: Matt was crying, tears twinkling in the dim light.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. "Nuh- nothing. I'm just so happy that you took me back." I kissed his tearstreaks. "Don't cry. Seeing you cry hurts me. I'm so happy too- but please don't cry." I felt his good hand unbuckle the title from my waist and I needed him right then. I grabbed his boxers and shoved them down, licking my lips at the sight. I wanted to taste him again.

I kissed his collar, taking possessive bites, but quickly licking them. I didn't do anything that would leave a mark- he'd probably have to go into the ring tomorrow and call Jeff mean things or something like that. "Be careful with me," Matt whispered, a reference to his hand. "Don't worry. My plans don't involve your hand." I roamed my lips over his body, finding all the sweet spots. He wasn't as enthusiastic as usual, but I guess he wanted to control himself to keep his hand safe.

I couldn't tell you much about what happened next. I lost control at some point, giving into my animalistic lust and just ravaging Matt, egged on by both his and my moans. I know I told Matt not to cry, but I cried as I came and felt his own completion. I couldn't help it. I was so happy. Matt was back with me, and I didn't care about the last month: if suffering it was what I had to do to experience this one night, then it was all worth it.

As we lay side by side with each other, my body sinking into his, I could swear I heard him say something. "What?" I said, looking into his eyes. "I said Adam," Matt said, smiling weakly, "Adam, I love you."

**Matt Hardy**

"I don't see why they're making you compete," Adam said, wrapping an arm around my neck. I tried not to tense too much, and hoped Adam bought my lie. They're not making me compete; I asked for this, a few hours away from Adam and Jay. I didn't care that wrestling with a broken hand could have severe reprecussions. I just needed to get away from them.

Jeff didn't know about Adam and I, and I hoped it'd stay that way. Last thing Jeff needs is to be hurt anymore. I told Adam to keep our relationship quiet because I didn't want to seem loose. And Adam was so in love with me that I could ask for his firstborn son and he'd give him to me. But I couldn't take advantage of Adam. This wasn't Adam's fault. This was mine: Adam wouldn't be pining for me so badly if I hadn't slept with him. If I had just helped Jeff at the Rumble, none of this would've happened. If I had just understood what Jeff and I had, neither of us would be hurt right now.

"They have this angle for my arm," I said, "It's pretty cool, and I might end up US Champion again." Yeah, I suggested the storyline. Yeah, I don't like it, bitching and moaning about the stupid hand. But my hours of freedom meant that much to me.

The coworkers all sympathized with me, even Golddust, although that didn't stop the guy from fighting me. Ah well. It could be worse.

After the show ended, I walked out and waited for Adam to pick me up. Suddenly, a white van drove in front of me, and a bag was over my head. The person pulled me into the van and slammed the door shut and the van began to move again.

"What the hell!" I screamed. My legs were tied together, and so were my arms, the person going easy on my hands because of the cast. Oh damn, what did I do to deserve this? "Stop!" But my cries went unheard, and the van kept driving to places unknown. Holy fucking shit: what's going on?

**The second metacarpal. I laugh everytime I hear**

**Tsk tsk Adam... what happened to your observation skills? Out the window. That's what happens when your blood's not in your brain but in a certain other organ.**

**I'm beginning to love writing for Christian. He's so deliciously demented- gosh, I hate what he's doing but I love his mind.**

**And Matt- who pulled him into the van?**

**Will Christian get away with this?**

**Will Adam realize something's wrong?**

**Will Jeff be alright?**

**What will Shannon do for his friend?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. Msnooky, did they? (Plays stupid) You'll see. Now, I kind of understand your reaction to Christian, but Addy doesn't suck. Fools in love, darling, fools in love. NeroAnne, Nero Anthony loves you! (He's only two, but he talks pretty well.) Christian is a bastard, and making Matt feel like crap is his type of fun. And Christian is **_**not**_** used to showing restraint: you saw how he treated Jeff. The word metacarpal makes me cringe; it's disgusting. Yes, Matt does. (Imagines Matt in purple silk boxers) He looks VERY good in purple. And Adam is adorable, even when he unknowingly takes what belongs to Jeff. You can't help but love the Madam/Matam/Medge; I love the friction between them. They're one of the few couples where the friction is evident. Jeff is going to be crushed. Adam does love him a lot. Was it Shawnie? Was it Jeffie? Read on. Redsandman99, Chrissy does need to be stopped. But I'm having fun with him along the way. Dehlia666, yes, he's blinded by sexy Hardy purple-clad booty. Was Jeff in the van? He seems to be the popular guess. ~..vows~, Matt is crying because he promised Jeff things he can no longer deliver on. Shan and Jeff? Maybe. Yup, Adam is. And I didn't make Randy a nice guy; he's a cuddly little puppy all on his lonesome. A cuddly little puppy, the type that humps everything in the house. But thank you; my InnerRandy loves you for being so nice to him. MagZ86, yup, Matt's trying. And getting kidnapped can put a damper in your plans. Slashdlite, Matt's trying, and Jeff is very hurt without even knowing about Matt and Adam... and, well, read on to find out what happened to Matt!**

**The fourteenth chapter takes place on Monday, April 27th, before and after RAW.**

**Shannon Moore**

When I woke up, I saw Jeff in fetal position. His knees were squeezed against his chest, and his cheeks were red and puffy. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was about to. "Oh, Jeffro." I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay, Skittlehead. I'm here now, it's okay."

I made him look at me. "Why didn't you wake me up? How long have you been awake?" "Uh- all night," he said, "I couldn't sleep." I hugged him tighter. "I don't get it," I said, "Last I heard, you two were in total love. How could this have happened?" Jeff looked at me. "You don't want to know."

"I asked, didn't I?" Jeff looked at me. "I don't understand what went wrong either. But I guess it all started the night you gave me the tattoo..." As soon as Jeff was done telling me the story, I couldn't believe everything I just heard. How could all of that have happened to my best friends and I remain utterly oblivious? What kind of friend was I?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I couldn't. I was hurt, I was ashamed..." "Jeff," I said. I just held him for a while. "And then Matt just left you? I don't understand! Why would he do that?" "I don't know!" Jeff cried, "You tell me!" He started crying again, and I silently chastised myself. Maybe I should watch what I say.

"Don't worry, Jeff. I'll get to the bottom of this." I grabbed his cell phone and flipped through his contacts until I found Shawn Michaels' number. "Holy shit, you bums, what do you want from me? At this rate, I'll never heal!" I chuckled and said, "Shawn, you don't know me well, but I'm Shannon Moore, a close friend of Matt and Jeff's. And yesterday Matt broke up with Jeff."

There was silence on the other line, but then "Impossible. Those two adore each other." "Well, it happened. Matt's hand is broken, Jeff's literally dying on the hotel couch, and he's broken, man. And, from what I hear, you have a vested interest in the Hardy love affair."

"Too true. I put too much time and effort into their relationship to see it unravel. We have to talk to Matt, find out what the stupid hick is thinking." "My thoughts exactly, Heartbreaker. But he won't exactly be gung ho about talking to us." Shawn laughed.

"Ah, so innocent. I hardly remember when I was that naive. Of course he won't be gung ho about talking to us! We have to make him. Just meet me by the arena, we used to do this to rookies all the time..."

And that's how I ended up kidnapping Matt from in front of the stadium with Shawn and Hunter. Hunter drove the van as Shawn and I held down Matt, trying him up. "Let me go!" Matt screamed through the bag. "Not yet," I sneered. Wow, that was so worth hearing Matt gasp.

"Shanny? Shannon, what the hell are you doing?" "Getting to the bottom of things." Shawn lifted the bag off of his head and Matt realized just how much shit he was in." "Oh, fuck," he breathed, looking from Shawn to me.

"That's ri-i-ight!" Shawn sang, "The Great HBK has returned to play love doctor for you. Though, seriously, I have a life outside the Hardy Boys, and I'd like to get back to it, so this idiocity has to end."

"Do you know that Jeff spent most of the night crying?" I asked, "Over you, Matt. He loves you so damn much." "I'm sorry to hear that," Matt said, and I saw anguish in his eyes, but he hid it pretty well, "But I don't love him." Shawn giggled like a psychopath and grabbed his nipples through his shirt, twisting them. I gave him a look- what kind of psycho was I working with?

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?" Matt screamed, trying to squirm away from him. But, thanks to the hand and the fact that we tied him up, he was going nowhere. "Everytime you lie, I give you a titty twister," Shawn said, "And that was a lie. Didn't I tell you that Sensei Shawnie knows all? I think I can discern a little of what happened here."

"Oh yeah?" Matt goaded. "Yeah. After your little argument and make up on Friday, Jeff went to NCaro for most of Saturday, leaving you alone. At this time, someone came to you and told you that they had something on you and Jeff. This person was responsible for all the crap you two went through since your trip to NCaro, and he's using the drugs or rape or both against you. Anyway, he tells you to break up with Jeff- no idea why, but we can get to that later. Anyway, I know I'm on the right track because your mouth just dropped like if I was Jeff doing his entrance dance naked."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Matt spat. "Really? Because you told me that before, back when you used to deny your feelings for Jeff. But who was with him Friday night, hmm?" Shawn grinned. "There's not a single thing you can hide from me. Not Evan, not Adam..."

A shocked look crossed Shawn's face. "Adam?" he cursed, "How could I have been so stupid?" "What does Adam have to do with anything?" I asked. "I saw the smug little bastard at the hotel. He was a wreck last I heard, and suddenly he looks all well-sexed, with his giddy little smile and his 'King of the World' strut." He glared at Matt. "What does Adam have on you?"

"Nothing," Matt said. "How did you stumble upon that conclusion?" I asked, as Shawn twisted Matt's nipples. "Keep up, rookie. I know all." He turned to Matt again, whose face was in pain. "What does Adam have on you, Matt? Tell us!"

Suddenly, the van's door opened and I felt a bang on my head. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase pulled me out of the car while Randy Orton pulled Shawn out. Hunter tried to come help us, but Adam Copeland opened his door and punched him in the face.

"You big nosed bastard!" Adam screamed. He grabbed Hunter's hair and slammed his head into the dashboard. But I had my own problems to deal with, and that was the Priceless boys kicking the shit out of me. Randy and Shawn were struggling, taking turns with who was winning, and Adam slammed Hunter's head into the car again. Once Hunter was immobile, Adam ran into the van and began to untie Matt's hands. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Adam asked, sounding genuinely concerned, "Didn't aggravate your hand or something?"

"No, I'm fine," Matt said. Adam put his hand under Matt's chin. "Good." Then, he pulled Matt in and kissed him. Now, I don't know what came over me. I'm not the strongest of guys, but I've taken beatings from the best of them and can handle pain, having been destroyed by people from Brock Lesnar to Mark Henry to Vladimir Kozlov. Ted and Cody were nothing compared to them.

I somehow got the jump on Cody and knocked him into Ted. Taking advantage of their pain, I ran to the van and pushed Adam off of Matt. "You're not going to do this to Jeff!" I screamed. Adam and I twisted around in the van until we fell out.

"I'm not doing anything to Jeff! _Matt _came to _me_!" Adam shouted. I grabbed his hair and pulled it while I punched him in the gut. Adam brought my head into his knee and it rattled me, giving him the opportunity to get on top. He started punching me, and I could feel myself bleed...

"Stop!" We looked up at Matt, who was sitting up to the best of his ability. Randy's hands were in Shawn's hair and Shawn's hands were around Randy's neck, Hunter was back, face in a mask of blood and ready to rumble, and Ted and Cody were preparing to stop him, but they all froze to look at Matt.

"What's wrong with you guys? Get off of each other!" "I was about to say the same thing, Hardy." We all gasped and stumbled to our feet (except Matt, whose legs were still bound together)- the new person was Vince McMahon.

"What the hell are you doing? Someone tell me how my two world champions, my new tag team, two men on the bench, the cripple, and-" He peered at me, "You don't even work here anymore! What the hell are you doing here?" He looked at all of us angrily.

"When Kofi Kingston and MVP tell me that they saw Matt Hardy get kidnapped and that Edge and Legacy pursued them, I knew something was wrong. But then, cherry on top of the ice cream- a white van. The DX 'let's haze the stupid fucking rookies' mobile. I thought we tempered you two, but I guess insanity doesn't die as easily as I hoped it would."

Vince looked at them, to see if they'd say anything. But Hunter was smarter than that and Shawn just hadn't thought of anything yet. "And then we have Hard Head Hardy, whose been toeing the line since the shit he pulled during the Rumble, Copeland, who apparently attacked Helms in the parking lot, Legacy, who have made me pay too many times for doing their nastiness in public places and not cleaning it up... this is a group of troublemakers! I should bench all your asses!" I looked at the Legacy boys in shock- okay, I've officially learned that the WWE is filled with freaks. Kind of makes me wish I could return.  
"But I'm already benched," Shawn said. "Shut up, Michaels!" He sighed. "Rhodes, what the hell is goinjg on?" "Well, you see..." "No, Shawn," Vince said, "I didn't ask you. You'd just give me some crazy alt-dim story I don't need to hear. I want the truth from Cody... now."

Randy shot him a look, and Cody nodded. "We were practicing moves, sir." "Then why are Matt's legs bound?" Matt blushed and untied his legs, stumbling to his feet.

"Alright, you caught us," Shawn said, before Vince could stop him, "Matt's really into bondage and roleplay, so Shannon, his lover, set this shit up. We decided to help him out, you know, kidnap Matt and bring him over to give to Shan. But the boys and Copeland took it the wrong way and followed us. It ended up in a brawl, and, well, you found us. Surprise! Happy birthday, Vinnie!"

Vince looked into the sky. "If God had any mercy, he'd kill me now." He looked back at us. "I never asked, okay? Hunter, if you're too injured to come back when it's time, well, too fucking bad. I'll put your ass in a triple threat against Mark Henry and the Big Show. And, since I can't suspend you all, this never fucking happened. But one more mishap, and I will find a way to destroy you. After all, I can break up Legacy and doom Rhodes and DiBiase to jobberdom... I could take away Orton's and Copeland's titles... and, well, Hardy, with that hand, I can't wait to see what having my super heavyweights throw you around can do to it. So fucking tempt me, and I will."

Vince turned back to me. "I still have no idea why you're here. You don't work here!" Vince walked away angrily, muttering about why did he ever hire Shawn, and, once he was gone, Randy went into the van to help Matt out. He glared at us. "The guy's hand is broken. Have you no decency?" Adam, Cody, and Ted followed, but I couldn't leave things like this.

"Wait!" I ran over to Matt. "What does he have on you?" I whispered, as Randy tried to pull him away, "You can't leave Jeff like this. He's dying without you. He needs you. Please, let me help you. What does he have on you?"

"Shannon," Matt said, telling Randy to settle down with his hand, "It's not him. He doesn't have anything on me. Not him." I looked at him with sudden crystal clarity. Matt was pretty good at hiding his emotions, but people who know him like I do can see it.

It wasn't Adam, but someone WAS blackmailing him. And God help them when I find out who, because no one messes with my best friends.

**Wow- My Vinnie is a whiner. Poor guy, has to deal with this crazy bunch.**

**I'm having SO much fun with Randy and Shannon. They were my fave minor characters in **_**Twisted Fate**_**, and they have made themselves pretty major in this one.**

**Will Christian get away with this?**

**Will Adam realize something's wrong?**

**Will Jeff be alright once the group tells him what they know?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	17. 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. But let's shut down this hate against Addy. The poor guy hasn't really done anything wrong (well, except the hot tub from **_**Twisted Fate**_**, the kiss in the bathroom, and the blow job, but he's not that bad.) He's had the love of his life thrown back into his arms. How was he supposed to react to Matt coming back? Was he supposed to say 'No, return to your brother, who broke your hand and whom I hate?'**

**NeroAnne, Shanny's the sweetest. DX was known for their antics- why not kidnapping rookies in a white van? Shawn was surprised as hell, and he wants some happily ever after: he's seen Matt and Jeff through the whole process. Nipple twists hurt like hell, and that's why I chose them. We'd all like to see Jeff do ANYTHING naked. Adam was reacting to what looked like the love of his life being kidnapped. Shawn is the man, and I thought about that when I wrote it. Will they find out about Christian? Maybe... Dehlia666, I hope not. As of now, he's the one I feel most sorry for. I mean, imagine getting back the man of your dreams and not knowing that he doesn't want to be with you. Slashdlite, Vinnie's been dying to get in on the action for ages, and NOBODY rants like Vince McMahon. Is there hope? Maybe. Msnooky, Shawnie forgives all his children. We all miss the DX boys. Christian shall die? Who knows? MagZ86, thanks. Redsandman99, Adam and Legacy were doing what they thought was best. And Jeff's about to hear it all... Libby-Lee, it's okay. Totally fine. I know I already ranted about Adam, and Christian's a psychopath... but why Jay? I understand Adam a bit, but why Jay? What did he do? Ha ha but the Hardys are resilient... maybe they will rise... **

**The sixteenth chapter takes place on Friday, May 2nd, the Smackdown when Jeff becomes number one contender, and Saturday, May 3rd, random restaurant.**

**Jeff Hardy**

Don't ask me what happened on Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednsday... or Thursday. I honestly don't know. I drifted through those days in a rut, just lost in what might've been my thoughts but didn't feel like my thoughts. I was looking through another's eyes, a stranger. I was not this person. But I was happy to meet him.

_Hi, Jeff. I'm your new friend Oblivion. Let me wrap my arms around you and make the pain go away. Matt doesn't exist in Oblivion..._

It was hella tempting, and I accepted. I was either asleep, in Oblivion's warm embrace, crying because Oblivion left me, or I was in the care of Shanny, Shawn, or Hunter. I could hardly do anything. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing was important... that is, until Friday morning.

I woke up earlier than expected and dragged my ass to the bathroom. On the toliet, I heard them talking. They were obviously keeping stuff from me like I was a baby, but I didn't care. Until I heard the truth.

"Is Jeff going to be on Smackdown?" Hunter asked. "I doubt he can even go to a drive-thru, much less his job," Shawn said, "He's bad. I say we just go kick Copeland's ass so they can be happy again." "How many times do I have to tell you?" Shannon said, "Copeland's guiltless. He doesn't know about the blackmail."

"Oh yeah?" Shawn said, "No one's benefiting more than Adam is. After all, he's fucking Matt again. I say we beat the hell out of him and force him to tell us everything."

My blood began to boil. Blackmail? Adam? Matt having sex with Adam? It all made fucking sense to me now. It wasn't a lie- we were happy. Copeland's jealous ass just ripped it apart.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly bathed, my hair color was washed out, I was ridiculously unkempt... how could I let this happen to me? How could I roll over and give up? When did I stop being Jeff Hardy and became... this?

I got into the shower and took care of myself. I had to get clean again, wash away this stupidity. While I was weeping, Matt was suffering too. Why should I mope around when there were things to be done? I had a bastard to beat up, a brother to reclaim, a dignity to uphold...

When I came out of the bathroom and got dressed, I turned and saw the guys looking at me funnily. I knew why- compared to how I looked before, right now I was practically a god. "Wow," Shawn said. Shannon stood up and smiled. "You look good, Rainbowbutt." "I do, don't I?" I said, smiling. Life was about surviving, after all. Surviving and kicking the ass of anyone who tried to stifle you.

"Jeff," Hunter said, "Do you think you're ready to go on Smackdown today?" I remembered that I was in a number one contender's match for Edge's title. What else was my answer going to be? "Nothing can keep me away."

"Are you sure?" Shawn said, "No one'll make you do anything." I nodded. After all, I had blackmail to destroy, a brother to reclaim, a title to win, and a jealous freak to demolish.

The fight for the number one contender spot started out- sluggish. Okay, I was downright terrible. I guess that's what happens when you do nothing for a week. Glen just threw me out the ring and I was literally out of action for ten minutes. I couldn't let it end like this. Adam was _mine_. Rey has the intercontinental and Chris and Glen could just fuck off. No one would get a shot at Adam before me.

I eventually won, getting my shit together sometime in the middle of the match, and I went to the locker room. I went to Adam's locker and rummaged through it, looking for his blackmail. But the sneaky bum didn't bring it with him. "Hey! Get the hell out of my stuff!" I turned around and saw Adam glaring at me. "What're you doing, Hardy?"

I glared right back and walked to him until our chests were bumping. "I know that you have something on Matt," I hissed, "And I'm going to stop you." Adam looked at me, confused. "Wha- excuse me?" He said. "You heard me. I'm onto you. I know you're blackmailing Matt, and I'm going to fucking stop you."

Adam suddenly laughed. "God, Jeff, get a life." He pushed me away. "I knew you were a freak, but I didn't know you were _insane_. It's not my fault Matt doesn't want to play house with you anymore." Adam's voice dropped to a whisper. "Matt wanted to spare your feelings, I guess. And I was going to try to be nice to you, for him. But if you start something, I swear I will be the one to finish it."

"You're delusional," I said, "Nothing you can do will ever make Matt yours." "Whatever. I have a match to prepare for. And you know what else?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I also have a certain beautiful dark haired male to meet afterwards." "You won't get away with this," I seethed, "You won't get away from me. I'm your number one contender. There's not a single place you can hide from me. I will make you pay for what you've done to Matt and me."

"Listen Hardy, because I told your stupid friends this too," Adam said, "_Matt_ came to _me_, not the other way around. Get it through your thick skull: Matt wanted me, so he went after me." I pushed him. "You're a fucking liar," I said, "And you know you won't ever, ever have him." We stared at each other for a while until Adam pulled out his phone and hurt me the worst way he could.  
"Hey Mattie," he said, talking to my brother over the phone, "I just wanted to hear your voice." As he walked away, I knew... I would be the one to kill that man.

It made my swanton after his match with Punk all the sweeter. I wouldn't get in trouble for this; after all, it just looked like I was making a statement as the number one contender. But I was letting Adam know that he couldn't escape my Judgment, that I would take everything from him and make him feel just as shitty as I did.

I ran outside and began looking for Matt. And, sure enough, he was next to Adam's car, pacing and drinking a beer. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my hands around his eyes. He chuckled and, thinking it was a game, said, "Who?" I leaned into his back, leaving my lips to graze his ear as I whispered, "Your angel come to sweep you away from your misery."

Matt tensed. "Jeff?" "Who else?" I kissed the top of his head. "Mine. Not Addy's. Mine." "Come on, Jeff..." Matt begged. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I know what Adam did to you. I know what happened to us now," I said, "And I will stop this nonsense and bring you back where you belong- in the arms and bed of Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"Jeff," Matt said, "Please. For both our sakes, leave me be. I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but Adam and I are happy. Adam's not doing anything to me I don't want him to do." I laughed. "Nice try, liar. But I already know. Might as well come clean."

"You know what, Jeff? Think what you want. I don't care." I shook my head. "Wrong again, Mattie. You care so much that you think you're going to explode. But it's okay." I grabbed his good hand and kissed it. "Lie all you want. In the end, I will free you... and I can apologize over and over again for hurting you. And I think you know what I mean by apologize." And I left Matt there, hoping my words got through to him. I would fix things.

**Matt Hardy**

On Saturday, Adam took us out to dinner. Jay took Katie Lea Burchill as his date, but I was sure he was just with her to score, because she kept looking at herself in the mirror and acting like the rest of us were specks of dirt. Cody and Randy came together, and they were so cutesy that it was sad. If only they knew how much life sucks, they wouldn't be so damn happy.

"So... Matt and Adam, back together?" Jay asked innocently. It sickened me how well he played stupid. "Well, I'm glad you two are happy." "Oh, come on," Randy said, "Yes, I'm glad you two are happy, but how did Jeff take this? Is he okay?" "Yeah, I guess," I said, sipping my water. Last thing I needed was to act badly. Well, thankfully, Randy didn't push the issue.

But Adam did. "Jeff's acting really weird," Adam said, "He was acting nuts yesterday, asking me about blackmail..." I coughed, choking on the water. Jeff did _what_? Doesn't he know anything about finesse? Jay and I locked eyes as Adam slapped my back to help me breath, and I swear, for a second, it was like looking at another person.

Randy laughed. "That's a riot. Like Adam's smart enough to blackmail anyone. And Adam could've taunted Jeff about that time with the closet- but didn't." Randy grinned at Adam and punched his arm. "Our Rated R Superstar's actually rated PG... he's a lot nicer than people give him credit for. Sure, he's a little crazy about Mattie, but that's okay."

Katie Lea looked up from her compact lazily. "Why is it Jeff's business who his brother dates, anyway?" "They're close," Jay said, "You know all about that. Paul was about ready to rip off my nuts when I came to get you." "Well, that's because he knows there's only one reason I'm slumming it with you losers," she said, groping his thigh. What a stuck up bitch. Jay deserves whatever she has.

As we left, Randy grabbed my arm. "Matt?" I turned to him. "Is Jeff really okay? I mean, I know he hurt you and all, but it's kind of cruel to move on so quickly." "I had no idea what I was doing when I chose Jeff," I lied.

"Really? Because you two looked really happy," Randy said, "And, well, this thing with Adam now..." I stopped. Last thing I needed was to be the locker room leper again... and I would be if people knew I hopped back to Adam after giving back his ring. "Randy, please, I beg you. Keep this thing I have with Adam quiet." "It's too late for that," Randy said, "Katie Lea will make sure everyone from Kozlov's weekly victims to Vince McMahon himself knows that you two are together."

I flushed, realizing how right he was. Shit, things were about to go to the dogs. "Hey," Randy said, seeing my face, "We're going to stick by you, no matter what. Adam, me, the Legacy, Jay... you won't be cast out, Matt. We love you, even when you're being a meanie." "Hey, Randy?" "Yeah?"

"When'd you get this good?" I asked. He shrugged. "Under the cold, rough, kick-people-in-the-head exterior lies a horny, live for the moment kid. And under that lies a person who deeply cares about people who care about him. I'd like to think we're friends, Matt... after all, I kicked you in the head, I gave you head, I was at the slumber party- which brings me back to Jeff. Is he really okay?"

"He took it as well as possible," I said, "And Randy, you are my friend." He smiled. "I have your back, Mattie. Remember that." Randy ran ahead and caught Cody in a hug. Cody grinned and kissed his cheek, and I couldn't help but smile at their antics. Then, Jay looked back at me. It wasn't the guy who I saw at the table- no, this felt different. He was happy and carefree, stealing not so covert gropes from Katie Lea. I couldn't believe that this man, my friend, would do everything he's done to me. This was a totally different Jay from the one who told me that I couldn't be with Jeff.

**And so the plot thickens! Jeff wasn't going to be out of the action for long.**

**And Matt notices that something's... off about Jason Reso. **

**Will Matt figure out about Jay/Christian?**

**Will the Hardys reunite?**

**Will Christian get away with this?**

**Will Adam realize something's wrong?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	18. 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. **

**Esha Napoleon, that is a way to put it. Msnooky, exactly! Poor Adam! And no one'll stop Jeff from fighting, but succeeding... maybe. Shanny's the best there is. Slashdlite, Jeff's on the prowl! And Christian might be found out... and Adam would be BEYOND disappointment... MagZ86, thanks. Will he? Maybe. Redsandman99, exactly. Matt needs to recontrol his life. NeroAnne, Oblivion is a horrible place. No one exists there except you... and oblivion. Adam's not afraid, but he should be. Jeff's taking back control of his life. And Matt and Jeff's little encounter was all about Jeff letting Matt know things'll be alright. Randy's a cuddlebunny, I love him. And yes, it does seem like Matt'll see it, won't he? ..vows-, I can't reiterate it enough- my Randy loves you. He's all about friendship... that's why he has a tendency to join stables! Thanks, and here's the next chap!**

**The seventeenth chapter takes place on Tuesday, May 6th, on ECW, and on Monday, May 12th, the RAW when Matt Hardy and William Regal take on MVP and Kofi Kingston.**

**Shannon Moore**

Shawn and I knew that, as awesome as we both were, we couldn't do all the sleuthing ourselves. Shawn and Hunter were on the bench, and I don't have a job here. So, for Smackdown, besides Jeff, we asked Ron and Phil to keep an eye on things. On RAW, Shawn asked Cena to watch over Matt. Shawn didn't tell either of these three what was actually the problem, but that something might be wrong.

Shawn and I took some time to think about who could've done this. Shawn insisted on putting Adam's name on the list first, despite the fact that I know Adam's innocent, Randy Orton, Jason Reso, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Shane. Well, he did sort of confess in the tattoo shop.

If we were going to suspect Jay and Shane, we needed eyes in ECW. And, well, Shawn didn't even have to think about who we were going to choose.

We met with Evan Bourne after ECW was done. Evan was doing well, considering all he went through. He hugged Shawn before turning to me. "My name's Evan," he said. "Hi. I'm Shannon Moore. Nice to meet you." He nodded and said, "Well? What brings you two to my neck of the woods?"

Shawn told me before, although we kept everyone else in the dark, Evan should know. He would hear everything because he was just as apart of this drama as we are. "It's Matt," Shawn said. Evan's eyes darkened, instantly protective of the man who once stole his heart.

"What about him?" We told him everything, watch the shock and horror register on his face. "He's being blackmailed," I finished, "Someone-" Shawn coughed _Adam_, but I shoved my elbow into his ribs, "Someone made him dump Jeff and go to Adam. We have suspects in ECW, so we'd like you to keep an eye out."

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Evan asked. "And reveal to the world that Matt and Jeff were fucking? Nah, let's take care of this ourselves," Shawn said. "Of course, then. Anything. It's Matt, after all. Can I ask Tom to keep an eye out, too? I can vouch that he wom't betray us." "Sure. Just don't tell him what's going on. Just ask him to keep an eye out."

Evan nodded and the door suddenly opened. Tom walked in, holding an indignant Shane. "He was snooping," Tom threw him on the floor. Evan growled, and it was weird, seeing this innocent looking kid grow so angry. "What do you want?" Evan asked. You could still see the scars on Evan's back- they were barely there, but they were still reminders of the beating he received.

"I was worried!" Shane shouted. His eyes sought out mine, begging for the understanding he once asked for. "Matt- I care about him, Shan. I do. I care about Jeff too. I care that Matt's being blackmailed!"

"Oh yes, shout it loud enough for the world to hear, _that'll _make this problem easier!" Shawn snapped. I silenced him with my hand and went over to Shane. "Oh, really? But I thought the brother fuckers can go to hell and die there," I said sarcastically. "I know I've said some harsh shit, but that doesn't mean I want them hurt like that."

"What about _me_, Shane?" Evan snarled. He shoved Shane. "Where was your fucking sympathy when you dragged my battered body across the pavement and threw me into a dumpster?" "Shannon," Shane whispered, looking past Evan's angry face, "You'd do anything for Matt and Jeff. I would too, and that's what I thought I was doing."

A tear fell down his cheek. "You said things that stood with me, Shannon. I didn't take their feelings into consideration... and, when you told Evan all that happened... the drugs, rape, blackmail... I knew. I don't care that they are in love- I just want to see them happy and in one piece."

"Why should we believe you?" I asked. Shawn looked on silently, studying the both of us like we were a lab experiment. The way Shawn knew so much, it seemed like we were his lab experiment, something he was having fun with at times. But I knew he wasn't that cruel.

"I was wrong, Shanny. I was wrong and you were right. I was the bad friend. But I never wanted to hurt them. I love them. I love you, Shan." I studied his face a bit more before I went over and put my hands on his shoulders. "You are the dumbest fuck I've ever met. Took you long enough to get with the program."

I hugged him tightly. "Now go apologize to Evan. He might not forgive you, but what matters is that you asked for it. And he might forgive you... someday."

**Jeff Hardy**

Nothing! One whole week, and nothing! Ah, I say we just kill Adam so I can get Matt back. I miss him way too much, and thinking about Matt thinking about me while Adam touched him was enough to make me crazy.

I mean, wow. Everyone's working on it. Cena, Shannon, Shawn, Hunter, Evan, Tom, Ron, Phil, and even Shane. I never thought I'd see Shane apologize. And I immediately forgave him, knowing that life was way too short (courtesy of the rape) and you could lose anyone within a matter of seconds (courtesy of losing Matt). We were hugging and apologizing for little shit now, stuff like the DVD player of his that I broke by putting a slice of bolonga and that time he hit me with a dart.

We were all watching, but Copeland didn't slip up. I didn't think Randy was involved- Randy was too plushie to do something like this. And Priceless did what Randy told them to. As for Jay... I didn't know. Yeah, he was a pretty good friend before the Amy debacle, but lines changed after that. Jay stood by Adam's side, and I, of course, stood with Matt.

Hotels were a bummer. The different schedules were working against us. Phil, Ron, and Cena all offered to talk to him, but that wouldn't help. Only one among our number stood a chance of getting through to Mattie- and that's Evan.

If I were to die, I would want Matt to marry Evan. Evan was selfless towards Matt in a way I never was able to be. I couldn't give up Matt, and did everything to make him mine. Evan, on the other hand, cared more about Matt, giving up his chance to be with him so that Matt could be happy. I wasn't as selfish as Adam, but fuck, I was selfish. I believe I have the right to be a little possessive of him.

Evan and I went to RAW, and we were kind of relieved Matt's name wasn't on the program. Neither of us knew why he would fight in a cast, and his matches with Kofi and Golddust scared us both. What if he got hurt? Ah well. All that's left is the VIP lounge, then the main event. And then we can see Matt.

When Matt's music interrupted the VIP longue, my heart literally stopped. There he was, looking more beautiful than I remembered, yammering about his hand on how he was better than MVP. I began to rise, but Evan grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare," he said, sensing my unrest. "Evan, he's in a _cast_," I said, watching nervously.

"And he's medically cleared. Sit down." I did, but I grew more nervous when Kofie jumped Matt. "There's going to be a tag team match," I gasped. "You have to calm down," Evan said, "We can't get into trouble. Vince might bar you from RAW, and then when are you going to see Matt?"

I knew Evan was right, but I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Everytime Matt landed on his arm, I grew more and more worried. I grabbed Evan's arm, squeezing him more and more tight each second. Then, it happened. Matt tried to interfere, and Kofie kicked him. He raised his right hand out of reflex, and Kofie's leg made impact on Matt's arm.

My breath caught in my throat. I saw Matt fall in agony. I saw nothing but his face, pained and scrunched in a silent scream. He rolled out, the ref telling him to exit quickly, and Evan and I ran backstage. Evan went into the med room, and I tried to follow, but Randy stopped me.

"Jeff," he said, "Come on, buddy. He doesn't want to see you." Randy sighed. "Jeff, are you alright?" "No," I looked into his eyes, "Randy, Matt's not in love with Adam." "I don't think so either. I think Matt's on the rebound, ad he's getting comfort where he can. But they make each other happy..."

"Randy. Listen to me. He is not in love with Adam, but he's with him because someone's forcing him to be with him." "That's bullshit," Randy said, "Sorry, but Adam's had plenty of things to blackmail you two with, and he suddenly snaps a month later? He even had that one video of you two on his phone... which he deleted, by the way. Adam wouldn't do that."

"Then it's someone else," I said, "But Matt's not with Adam of his own volition. Randy, you have to believe me." "Alright, let's assume you're right, and Matt's being blackmailed into the relationship. Why? Why would one of us do that? Who would care enough about them being together? I mean, Adam's my best friend, and even I don't care that much. I just want them to be happy."

I looked into his eyes, seeing his honest sincerity. "Well, do all of Adam's friends feel that way?" "Adam's not the most popular person, Jeff. He has me, Cody, Ted- both of which I will swear on my life would never do something like that- Vickie, who doesn't know about you two, Chris, barely, and Jay... it's ridiculous to think that any of them would hurt you and Matt. They're your friends."

"Someone is," I urged, "Come on, Randy. You have to have seen something-" "You're trying to make me believe that one of my friends is sick enough to force Matt and Adam to date," Randy hissed, "Jeff, come on. Stop doing this to me... to your friends... to Matt... and to yourself. I know he cares about you, but you hurt him. I-"

Suddenly, Evan burst out of the med room and jumped onto Randy's back. "Jeff! Hurry!" he shouted, choking Randy, "Go inside!" I nodded and whispered thanks as I ran into the med room to see Matt.

**Ah... what a nice place to finish a chap. (Grins maniacally) Now I might decide to do something evil, like not post for a month. (InnerJeff slaps me) Okay, I won't. Be happy Jeff's on your side. (InnerJeff smiles and waves at the fans)**

**And the next chap's one of my favorites.**

**What will Jeff and Matt talk about?**

**Will actual talking happen in that room?**

**Will Matt figure out about Jay/Christian?**

**Will the Hardys reunite?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	19. 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. And I broke hundred! (Giggles) NeroAnne, Shawn and Shan are the best. Yup, can't tell the cops. Christian'd kill them all. (Mwa ha!) Evan sounding like a little pup... I see it. I can even see him with a chew toy in his mouth and making cute little doggy whimpers. Yeah, Shan's a sweetheart. As he said, he's the stupidest fuck ever, but he got along with the program. Jeff misses Matt a lot... and he thinks Copeland's behind it. He wants Matt to be happy and, Evan, in his own way, did it for him. Fighting with a broken hand... scary. Evan got Randy for Jeff, what a sweetheart. And thanks. Meh loves you too. (and when you update, meh loves you more!) MagZ86... someone's about to find out the truth. Who? And how many someones? Well, you'll see. Esha Napoleon, thank you. (winks back) Snooks, is Jeff the adorable one, or me? (Looks at Jeff) Yup, it's Jeff. Randy's loveable as hell. RO? Nah, Mr. Orton doesn't work with capes. We ALL love Jeff. Poor Addy indeed. Okay, and I'm glad you asked that. Jay and Adam ARE NOT brothers, but Christian and Adam ARE. Confused? Christian, as a character, is Edge's bro, so my Christian is Adam's bro. Adam doesn't know that yet. Libby-Lee, yes. Jeff and Evan are on a roll. And Christian tells me to tell you he's enjoying his just desserts: an ice cream sundae. He he... will he pay? MaYbE... ..vows-, Evan does what he has to do. How will the talk go? Well, we'll see. I think Evan growling and snarling at anyone would be funny, especially Shane. (Love the nicknames for them, by the way) What will they talk about? We'll see. Dehlia666, some will be answered here, some will wait. (sees angry glare) NO! I won't wait a month. I was kidding... I'm not cruel. (Or am I?) Slashdlite, Christian's coming VERY soon. Redsandman99... never. Here's the next chap.**

**My apologies... my dates have been off by a day. (Thanks MagZ86!) So, the eighteenth chapter takes place on Monday, May 11th, at RAW, after Matt Hardy and William Regal lost to MVP and Kofi Kingston.**

**Matt Hardy**

When the door opened, I wasn't sure who to expect. But, when I saw Evan, I smiled... the kid had that effect on me. "Hi," I said. "We need to talk," he said, sitting at my bedside.

"It's okay, really," I said, "They just need to put on another cast, it's not that bad..." "That's not what we need to talk about, and you know it." Evan smiled back at me. "I'm here because I loved you. I probably still do. And I wouldn't interfere in your life if I knew you really were in love with Adam."

I looked away. Not Evan too. "Why can't you guys leave me alone?" "Because we care. Matt, talk to me." I looked into his kind eyes. "Evan, I can't. He'll hurt Jeff..." My hand flew to my mouth. Oh shit. Oh shit. Me and my big fucking mouth! Damn Evan for being so easy to talk to!

"Who?" Evan said, "Who will hurt him?" "Evan, I'm in enough trouble as it is..." "No one would need to know you told me," Evan coaxed, "I won't broadcast it, you know." He looked at my hand, which was bound and hanged while I waited for it to be recast. "You can't go anywhere, so you might as well."

"Evan... he has the ability to completely ruin Jeff's life, to take everything from him. I have to protect him." I looked at Evan, searching for understanding. And Evan, being the angel he is, nodded and kissed my forehead. "We want to help you fix this," he said, "You don't need to carry the world on your shoulders... the WWE is like a family... we'll help you."

Evan stood up. "I'm going to distract Orton long enough for Jeff to come in. Even if you don't say whose blackmailing you, or with what, tell him how much he means to you. Show him who your heart belongs to- he needs you." Evan ran out and, seconds later, Jeff ran in. He jumped on top of me and squeezed me.

"You fucking scared me, Mattie!" He looked like he was about to cry, so I pet his head. "It's okay, Jeffro. I'm fine. It just hurt a little. Now, if you can get off-" "No!" Jeff looked at me, "How could you do that to me? Stop competing! Your hand is broken!"

"Jeff, really, it's none of your business," I said. "You _are _my business." Jeff straddled me and looked at me. "Why are you still competing? Take some time off! I would die if something happened to you." I blinked. Good God, he was perfect. My Jeffro.

"Jeff," I whispered, "Look... look in the bottom of your bag. You'll see. I care about you. I never stopped loving you." Jeff smiled. "I know, Matt." He grabbed my chin and went down to kiss me. I'd like to say I pulled away, tried to keep my bargain with Christian up, but I just stood there and let him do it.

"I don't care who sees anymore," he whispered, "I love you and I want you back. Come back to me."

"Am I interrupting something?" Oh, shit. We both looked up and saw Jay standing there. "Jeff, stop assaulting him. You'll just aggravate his arm." Jeff got off of me and looked at Jay, then back at me, before leaving. As soon as he was behind Jay, he mouthed 'I love you' to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Jay asked, genuinely concerned. I stared at him, confused. "No," I said. "Good. I'll..." Jay grabbed his head, gnashing his teeth. "Damn these headaches," he said, closing his eyes, "I've been getting them way too often lately." I couldn't help but be a little concerned- even though he's a rapist bastard, he used to be my friend. "Jay... are you... are you okay?" I said, sitting up. It was awkward, with my hand tied up, but I managed.

He leaned against the wall, holding his head in pain. "Fuck... Matt, it hurts..." His eyes rolled back into his head and I looked on. Shit, what the hell is going on with him?

He blinked a few times before his face changed from pain to anger. "You stupid little slut!" He sneered, throwing me with the dramatic change. "I told you... Jeff is out of the picture!" He marched over and grabbed my arm, directly at the metacarpal region, and squeezed it tightly. I screamed, unable to help myself.

"Do you have any fucking clue how bad I can make things for you?" "You're hurting me!" I yelled, "You're fucking hurting me! Jay, stop!" Jay blinked, and he let go of me. He fell to the floor and held his head, his face screwed in pain again. What was going on?

**Christian (**_**Jason Reso)**_

_**No! Stop hurting Matt! Stop it! Why can't I control my own hand?**_

Go to sleep, Jay! I tried to subdue him again, pull him into unconsciousness, but he struggled against me.

_**Matt's my friend, and he was screaming! I squeezed his broken hand! **_

Go to sleep! I felt Jay slip out of my grasp and try to resurface. He can't! He can't handle this! "Matt," Jay said, barely able to use our mouth, "Huh- puh- pwease- help me..." Matt began to untie his arm from the sling, doing so with some difficulty. He finally did, stumbling over to us.

I had to push down Jay. He was fighting hard, and I needed to do something that would make him want to go to sleep and make me wanted to come out. As Matt grabbed my face with his good hand, trying to figure out what was wrong, I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed Matt's hair, tangling my hand in it, and I pushed his face into mine.

_**What am I doing? He's Adam's... oh, fuck... got to stop...**_

I knocked him down again, but this time, he stood that way. I used my tongue to push past Matt's lips, marveling at the taste of his wonderful mouth. It reminded me of Jeffrey's mouth... but Jeff was more sugary sweet, like skittles. Matt was more like deep, rich chocolate.

I pushed Matt onto the floor and pinned him down. "What're you going to do?" Matt asked, "Gonna rape me, like you did Jeff? Who are you, anyway?"

"So you know." "Kind of obvious," Matt said, "I saw Jay fight you, so you're some schizo delusion..." I slapped him in the face. "_I am not a schizo delusion!"_ I shouted. I calmed myself down and said, "I am the Jay that Jay's too frightened to be. I am the Jay that gets shit done. You can call me Christian."

Matt glared at me. "So, _Christian_, what're you going to do? Fuck me after you got me for Adam?" "Don't tempt me," I said, "See, I believe in three kinds of relationships: those built on loyalty, loathing, or lust. I either hate you, love you, or want to get into your pants. And usually, these three never mix. Sometimes, loathing and lust mix- such as with little Jeffrey- but all I do is show them the same treatment I showed him.

"But you're new to me, Mattie. You make me cross the lines of lust and loyalty. Do I act on my lust for you? No, because I'm loyal to Adam. Am I still loyal to Adam when I have such deliciously naughty thoughts about you? I can't get you out of my head, but I can't get you into my bed. You're the ultimate forbidden fruit."

"Then what're you going to do?" Matt asked. I studied him for a moment, seriously pondering my next move. Then, I got off of him and carried him back to the table, tying his arm back up. He didn't try to stop me; he just studied my face, trying to read my next move.

"You will get punished for that little... mistake," I said, "I'll get back to you about what you could do to get your ass out of trouble." I leaned down. "Watch your moves, beautiful. I'm watching." "I thought I was nothing special." "I lied!" I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're hot as hell, Mattie. But your Adam's, so I can hold myself back. I'll go get your stuff, and, once you're recast, we can go see Addy."

"You're a monster," Matt said. "Yes, I know. Thanks." I don't know what came over me, but I had to. I kissed his forehead softly, thinking about how he tasted. Then, I heard Matt speak.

"Jay, if you can hear me, you can't let him win. You have to fight." "I don't think you understand," I said, standing up, "I'm stronger than Jay. He's not going to beat me anytime soon." I walked out and saw Randy Orton standing there. He smiled at me, so I smiled back. I guess Evan's no longer a problem; he probably left with Jeff.

I had to do something about these feelings for Matt. Quickly, before I betray Adam.

**MATT KNOWS EVERYTHING NOW!!!!!!!**

**Poor Jay... to be overwhelmed by D.I.D... **

**And I loved making the Hardy moment.**

**How will Adam react when he learns the truth?**

**Will loyalty or lust triumph?**

**Will the Hardys reunite?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	20. 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I got to the end. Wow, that took a lot out of me. Story time wise, it all ends two days after Judgment Day. How many chaps? I don't know yet. I'll figure it out.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. Esha Napoleon, like Christian said, he sent the blackmail to his lawyer with instructions that, if he's hurt, to send it to the following places. That's why Matt didn't just crack him on the spot. Redsandman99, yes they are. And Matt would never drag people into 'his concerns'. Has a little hero complex of his own. NeroAnne... just saying. (winks) Ah, I always love you. Evan's sweetness has cracked plenty of nuts. He rocks. Matt loves Jeff more than anyone, and they both dream of the day they could be together. Christian's been coming out a lot more often, and Jay's been feeling the effects. He he, I can't switch off my writing style. And yes, the Hardys are delicious. And Christian bared it all, because Matt knew, and he has nothing to lose. Will Jay let him have a crack at Matt? We'll see. And someone else is thinking of a way to save Matt... MagZ86, that's a good idea, but it's easier said than done. Jeff does know, and nothing'll keep him from caring for Matt. Everyone's helping... but can Matt and Jeff get out? Msnooky... all nighters kill you. I know. Um... we got rid of those skittles to protect him. My Huntie smashed them into pieces. Matt doesn't know; it's a pretty rough situation. And Addy's heart will be ripped apart sooner or later... who knows? ..vows-, Matt was bound to find out. After all, Christian has nothing to lose by telling Matt... Matt's under his thumb. Evan's a sweetie poo. Thanks. Dehlia666, he'll TRY. D.I.D. is quite the disease. And as far as how this'll end... (flips through notebook and gets to end written) We'll see. Let's just say that he won't be left like he was in **_**Twisted Fate**_**. I love my Addy, but he hasn't gotten a lot of happy from me. Poor baby. Libby-Lee... that was my favorite line in the chap. Will Christian lay a finger on Matt? And can Jay fight away? Some questions will be answered in this chap. Let's go!**

**Trips returns... I would prefer Shawnie, but I love Trips, so I welcome him back.**

**The nineteenth chapter takes place on Monday, May 11th, after RAW, and Friday, May 15th, when Jeff beat Ricky Ortiz and Jericho gets disqualified in his match against Edge.**

**Jeff Hardy**

After Jay busted me, Evan and I left Randy by the door and went home. I know Jay and Randy were just trying to be friends to Matt, but they don't understand anything, so I wish they'd just BUT out.

As we drove back, I looked at Evan. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"How were you able to let Matt go?" I asked. Evan looked back at me, confused.

"Don't you dare think about letting Matt go," he warned.

"That's not what I'm saying," I said, quickly making sure he understood. "Nothing can stop me from regaining my Matt. But... how were you able to let him go? I mean, if you felt half of what I felt..."

Evan laughed. "Fuck you, Jeff. I love him something fierce, but I know what's important in life. If there was no way Matt could be happy with me, he'd just make us both upset. And I refused to go through that, or put Matt through that."

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry, Evan. I didn't mean to belittle your feelings."

"I know you didn't, you goof. Just telling you." Evan grinned. "Besides, it's not like I was a hermit for all my days. Sure, I took a few weeks to recuperate from the whole thing, but then, I finally decided to let a really nice guy take me out. And I think I could love again." Evan turned on the road. "I hope Adam finds this place. Even if he doesn't find the love of his life... he should at least feel that there's a chance he could love again."

"I wasn't this smart when I was twenty six," I said.

"You were on drugs when you were twenty six," Evan said, pushing his elbow into my ribs.

"You bastard," I said, "It's too early in our relationship to joke about that."

"Sorry." Evan kept driving.

"So... it's Tommy, isn't it?"

Evan nearly crashed us into the nearest lamppost. "How the hell did you guess?"

"Why else would you suggest that Tommy help? Couldn't keep secrets from the hubby, eh?" I teased.

"I so can! Tommy doesn't know about you and Matt!" Evan snapped. "Oh... well, maybe he does now, since Shane and Shannon and I had our little conversation in front of him."

"But... Tommy's twice your age!"

"He's only thirty eight, thank you very much," Evan said, "And he's an amazing guy."

"I don't doubt that." I smiled- the King of Extreme was probably the best medicine Evan could ask for. And, as much as I wished I could be all sweet Evan Bourney and shit, but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for Adam. Adam has ripped at my life too many times. He's ripped at _Matt's_ life too many times. How Matt could bring himself to forgive the bastard is beyond me.

*

I ran into my room as fast as possible and turned over my bag, emptying it out. I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for, but I'd find it.

Then, it rolled out. I picked it up and I choked. Matt's Hardy necklace, the one he stopped wearing to rings but never stopped wearing around me. I unhooked it slowly and brought it around my neck, letting Matt's medallion hang out on the other side of my neck. This was so... amazing. No other surprise could catch me off guard more than this.

Matt always found new ways to make me feel like the only person who mattered. Even when he wasn't with me, even when he was with someone else, I felt like... like the Prince, when Cinderella showed him the other shoe. Or Ennis Del Mar, when he found out that Jack had their shirts hanging together.

I went to my bed and laid down. And, even though I knew he wasn't there, I felt like Matt's arms were around my body, holding me close.

**Matt Hardy**

I went to Smackdown because Christian told me to: apparently, Adam would feel a lot better wrestling if he knew I was in the crowd, cheering him on. But I knew there was more to it than just cheering him on.

As Adam and Chris' match began, Christian prodded me and nodded his head at the door. I followed, and we went outside to the parking lot. A couple of people who came to see the show but not to wrestle- Randy, Jamie, Mickie, Beth- all waved at us. I waved back, but Christian yanked my arm and pulled me into the parking lot.

"What gives?" I asked. "I have an idea," Christian said, "A way for you to get out of trouble and to punish your forward, snooping little brother." "What is it?" I said, not looking at him. "You're going to make sure Jeffrey loses at Judgment Day."

I turned around. "You're fucking crazy," I said, "You're not going to make me do that." "Yes you are," Christian said, "You screwed up; you get to pay. And you're going to pay by making sure Adam retains." "No," I said, "I won't. I've hurt him enough."

"I'll say when it's enough!" Christian said, "I have the power here, Mattie. You will do as I say." I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "I have done everything you've asked," I said, "Why do you still want more from me? What more can I give you? You can't make me hurt Jeff."

"I can, and I will," Christian said, "This is your punishment; take it or go." "I haven't disobeyed you!" I shouted, "I can't control what Jeff does." "Well, then, break him. Whack him with your cast, like you did poor Kofie." "No," I said, "I won't. I've given up more than anyone should have to..."

"What have you given up, Matt?" We turned around and saw Adam, still in his ring tights, holding his cell phone and looking at us confused. "Matt, what have you done?" "Adam, I..." "Shut up, Jay." Adam walked up to me, and I saw his cell was on a text. _Meet me outside ASAP. Matt. _Well, I didn't send the text, but I'm sure glad it got sent: because now Adam can stop this crazy asshole.

"Matt, what have you done?" I looked away from him and at Jay. "Since I promised I can't, you'll have to ask him." "Jay?" Adam asked. "No. Christian," I said, "Please, Christian, tell him _everything_."

**Adam Copeland**

"Christian?" I asked, "Why are you calling him Christian? What's going on?" Jay sighed. "Adam, everything I did, it was for you." I looked at Matt, then back at him. Didn't I ask what did Matt do? How did this become about Jay?

"Tell me what's going on," I said, "I don't like the fucking secrets, now tell me what's fucking going on!" "I told Matt to go back to you," Jay said, sounding a little like a kicked puppy, "I have proof that Jeff broke the Wellness agreement and that he and Matt were fucking, and I'll let it loose if Matt doesn't stay with you."

Silence. I could hear my heart breaking into pieces. When I got the text, I didn't expect this. Everything I had was a lie. Matt wasn't here because he loved me... he was here because he loved Jeff. Because he wanted to protect Jeff. He didn't love me at all.

Jay grabbed my hands. "Bro, you were _upset_. I did what you wanted. Aren't you happy? You get to go to sleep and wake up next to Matt. You spend your days with him. He tells you he loves you. Isn't that what you wanted?" It was, but not like this!

"Aren't you happy?" Jay asked, "Aren't you happy with me?" I looked down, knowing there wasn't a lot I could do. Past the child like begging, I could see something else. And I had to keep Matt away from it.

I pulled away from Jay and grabbed Matt, whose face grew more and more confused. I ran my hands down his sides and looked at Jay. "Thank you," I whispered, before bringing Matt into a kiss. Matt was tense against me, but I kept kissing him. I cupped his ass this time, holding him close. When I was breathless, I turned away and looked at Jay.

"I'm going to take him to the locker room, then my hotel. That okay?" Jay nodded and smiled at me. "He's yours to do with as you wish." I pulled Matt into the locker room and I began to change, sensing hateful eyes on me.

I had some explaining to do.

**ADAM KNOWS EVERYTHING NOW!!!!!!!**

**Poor Matt... thought he had found salvation...**

**What's going through Adam's head?**

**Who sent the text?**

**Will the Hardys reunite?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	21. 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I got to the end. Wow, that took a lot out of me. Story time wise, it all ends two days after Judgment Day. How many chaps? I don't know yet. I'll figure it out.**

**Ah, the reviews! I love them, really. Redsandman99, he he, threw a curve, didn't I? Yeah, Adam's going to explain his thoughts to Mattie... but Matt might not want to hear it! Magz86, who indeed? Thanks. Snooks, Jay sent the text? Maybe. Adam will do what he thinks is the right thing. As for all-nighters... eh, I talk to InnerJeff aloud even when I'm not delusional. He helps me write chaps. NeroAnne, don't we all. He sent the text, by the way. Evan and Jeff kind of started of hating each other, so their relationship isn't all hugs and kisses. Jeff's still sore over Matt trying to date Evan, and Evan's sore over the video and what happened the day Matt went to North Carolina. Yes, Tommy/Evan has been on the brain for a while. The necklace part meant a lot to me... I wanted to get it right. Jeff misses him a lot. Christian does suck, but why else would Mattie club his beloved brother with a cast? Adam knows now because **_**someone**_** a little smarter than Shawn and Shannon found out, and decided it was better for Adam to catch Christian with his hand in the cookie jar. Slashdlite, thanks. The two Hardy pendants wanted to be used in a fan fic. Well, not Shanny, but good guess. Adam's feelings on the farce? It'll all be revealed in this chap. Esha Napoleon, yes, whoa is right. ..vows-. maybe. You'll see. Adam does care for Matt a lot; and I have plans for dear Mr. Copeland. Dehlia666, I love how you see the good in Adam. Poor Adam indeed. You'll see what he was thinking. Libby-Lee... Adam's intentions will be cleared. Thanks. I thought that line was pretty good, myself. Tommy/Evan makes PERFECT sense to me. **

**The twentieth chapter takes place on Friday, May 15th, after Jeff beat Ricky Ortiz and Jericho got disqualified in his match against Edge, and on Sunday, May 17th, on Judgment Day.**

**Adam Copeland**

"How heartless can you get?" Matt said. I didn't want to turn around- just imagining the hurt and the hatred that was probably on his face stabbed like a knife. I turned around and I saw the sight was even worse- only his eyes could show so much emotion. "How disgusting can you get? You're just going to go along with this bullshit? What's wrong with you?"

"Matt, please, let me explain..." I begged. "What can you fucking say to make things right? I _love_ you, Mattie? Going to try to explain it a way with the bullshit you feed the fans when you pretend to love Vickie? Or maybe you're going to give me some 'Jeff deserves this' bullcrap, like when you sucked my dick? Huh? What can you say?"

"Matt, listen to me," I said, "And try to understand." Matt laughed hollowly. "Go ahead. I want to hear this bullshit. Make me laugh, _bastard_. Try to explain it all away, _bastard_." Don't cry, Adam. Keep your face straight. You can't cry, you have to be strong.

"If I had told Jay he was a crazy bastard," I said, "If I told him he was a psychotic freak and this shit had to end, what would he have done? Do you think he'd just let all the blackmail he has on you go? You think he'd break the tapes, rip up the medical report, and apologize, and things'll all go back to normal?" Matt was silent now, so I went on my knees and looked him in the eyes.

"If I had told him to buzz off, he wouldn't have listened. He would use his blackmail for something else. I looked into his eyes, and the person I saw wasn't my Jay. He has complete power over you, and he'd use it, no problem. And then what would happen to you?"

Matt looked away, but I grabbed his face and made him look at me again. "You might not love me, but I love you, and I'm not willing to risk it." Matt grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Adam, I'm sorry. I- I didn't... I was just angry, and I thought I was finally free. I'm sorry."

He looked up at the ceiling. "And, if I'm completely honest with myself, I guess a part of me has always been in love with you. If... if Amy hadn't gotten between us... you were right. You and I would be together. But too much shit has happened now: you were too stupid to say no to her, she was too stupid to break up with me when she fell out of love, and I was too stupid to fucking get over it and try to forgive you guys. Too much has changed."

"And... most importantly... what I feel for Jeff... I might love you, but Jeff's my perfect match. In every way, Adam. Love can't begin to describe what I feel for him."

Suddenly, I understood everything. Over a month ago, I found Matt and Jeff making out in the closet. I could remember it like it was yesterday:

_Matt smiled weakly, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "We didn't freak you out, I hope," he said. "Oh, Mattie. You could never freak me out ever again. Not after giving me back the ring." I said coldly. Matt blushed. "Adam, I've already apologized dozens of times. Would you prefer it if I was with you, pining for someone else?"_

"_You want the truth or a lie?" I asked. _

But now I knew that I was lying, both to him and to myself. I love Matt with all my heart, but if Matt doesn't love me... Matt was with me, pining for someone else now, and I knew that this hurt a hell of a lot more than seeing him happy with Jeff.

I grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. But this wasn't about my feelings for him; it was a goodbye kiss, one that said that I would no longer chase after Matt. This is what Amy meant. I had to realize the only way I could be happy, the only way Matt could be happy, was if I let Matt go.

I moved away and looked him in the eyes. "I will find a way to get you out of this," I said, "I promise." He nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back and we just held each other. "Who sent the text?" He said, whispering in my ear.

"No idea," I said, "But I thank them for it." I paused. "I just don't understand," I said, "I've known Jay practically since we were in diapers. How could he be capable of something like that? How could he be capable of that and I wouldn't notice it?"

Matt pulled away. "There's something you need to know," he said, "It's kind of confusing, and it's hard to understand, but I'll try. Something happened to Jay while he was gone, and he came back different..."

**Matt Hardy**

I looked at Adam with a frown on my face. "I have to do this, don't I?" I asked, as the moments loomed closer to his match with Jeff. "I still haven't thought of anything," Adam said, "We have to keep up pretenses until I know we can bring Christian down."

And keep up pretenses we have. You should hear the moans that have been coming from our room. Oh no, we weren't having sex. Adam would lean over me, we'd jump on the bed, and we'd make some moaning sounds to fool anyone listening.

It was kind of fun, actually. The charade that Adam and I had going on made this whole thing a lot easier. It was... funny, in a way.

"Go easy on him, okay?" I said, "The cast is going to do most of the work, so... just go easy on him." "I'll try," Adam said. He slapped my cheek and smiled. "Keep your chin up. Jeff'll understand, once you two are back together."

I stood up. "Time to get into the crowd. Good luck, Adam."

**Jeff Hardy**

I wiped some sweat off my brow. This match was crazy, flip flopping between Adam and I. But he was finally mine, and I was going to get his ass. No fucking one was going to stop me this time. No interferences. None of his damned friends. Just me and him.

Or so I thought.

A loud thwack filled the air. A powerful pain coursed through my head, and I fell to the floor. I couldn't tell you what happened next. The last thing I could remember was seeing Matt's pained eyes above me,

*

Things became more clear when I woke up on the stretcher. "Dad!" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Shane McMahon next to me, on the phone. "Relax! I know Matt's gone too far. I know! Dad, just relax. I'll take care of things tomorrow, at RAW. Just breathe." There was a moment, but then Shane said, "You don't have to come! I'll take care of it!"

Shane sighed. "Okay, Dad. If you want to chew out Matt Hardy, come tomorrow. But breathe. I'll call Steph, and she'll take you out to a nice dinner. Okay? But you can't freak out." Shane saw me getting up and said, "Whoa! Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Adam Copeland's mine!" I screamed. I pushed Shane out of the way and ran into the locker room. "ADAM!" I screamed. "ADAM!" I found him buttoning his jeans. "What the hell do you want?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his throat and pushed him into the wall.

"I want your fucking useless life!" I screamed. Adam tried to push me away, but I held on tight. "You took too fucking much from me. It's all over. I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Adam!" I heard Matt run in. "Jeff, stop! Get the fuck off of him!" Matt grabbed my shoulders, trying to pull me away, but I pushed him away. "Not this time!" I screamed, "He's going to pay for what he did to us!" Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me off.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Shut up!" Ah, Randy Orton. "Look at what you've done to Matt!" I looked at Matt, who was rubbing his head- it bounced off the bench. I felt myself calming down out of worry for Matt. "Matt... Matt... I'm sorry... But Adam's ruining our lives!"

Randy shook his head."You have no fucking clue what you're talking about. Adam's a victim here too." Matt went over to Adam, who was having trouble breathing. He hit him on the back, trying to force him to breathe. "Jeff, listen to me. None of this was Adam. It was all Jay."

The room went silent. Adam, Matt, and I all looked at Randy. "What did you say?" Matt said.

"You heard me. It was all Jay... or should I say Christian?"

**DUM DUM DUM DUM... DUM!!!!!!!!!! (The glaring chipmunk from Youtube glares at all of you)**

**More twists!**

**Ah. Adam is such a sweetheart.**

**That scene between Adam and Matt was one of my favorites.**

**But Jeff's on the warpath!**

**How does Randy know?**

**Will the Hardys reunite?**

**Will Matt find a way out of under Christian's thumb?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	22. 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I got to the end. Wow, that took a lot out of me. Story time wise, it all ends two days after Judgment Day. How many chaps? I don't know yet. I'll figure it out.**

**Ah, I see a couple of people are confused. GOOD! That means I have you all where I want you... wanting more! Magz86, Adam was faking it. And Randy's about to explain everything now. Esha Napoleon... read above. Snooks, that would work... if Adam didn't hate Jeff, Jeff didn't hate Adam, and Christian didn't hate Jeff. Yeah, I loved that scene too. ..vows-, Adam was always a sweetheart. He was just... hurt. Who would've thought it would take all of this to get over his stupor? Randy is a lovable fuzzball. Oh, yeah, refer to what I told Magz86 about Randy knowing. NeroAnne, yeah, Matt went on a rant. But, as always, someone in the story doesn't have the whole story, and they do something wrong. Adam just wanted to protect the love of his life. Matt and Adam had a real emotional moment, because, like they both said, if the Amy debacle didn't ruin everything, they'd be together. Matt loves his Jeff a lot. Adam does make you sad, doesn't he? Adam's confused, because this is his best friend, and he suddenly learns that there's something inside of him. Don't worry, Matt's not mad at Jeff; once again, it's the problem with no one having the full story. Yeah, this chap's going to be intense. ..vows-, seriously. You really know how to make a girl blush. Yes, Randy does know. How? Randy's about to say. Slashdlite, Adam does what he can. As for how Randy knows... well, Mr. Orton's about to tell all. Redsandman99, Adam is a poor schmuck. Yes, Matt belongs with Jeff. Yes, Randy knows. Everyone is getting on the same page... but, by the end of this chap, Matt will have one more secret.**

**The twenty-first chapter takes on Sunday, May 17th, after Judgment Day, and Monday, May 18th, when Matt lost his US Championship match to MVP.**

**Randy Orton**

I gave it a second for the others to digest what I was saying. "How do you know?" Matt finally asked. I looked at him and said, "Matt, when I hear a friend of mine screaming in the medical room, I check it out. That was pretty stupid of you and Christian, thinking I couldn't hear you. I put my ear to the door and listened to your whole conversation. I know Jay has a split personality, I know that he's blackmailing Matt for Adam, I know that he raped Jeff, I know he wants to rape Matt, and I know he made Matt clonk Jeff over the head today."

"Jay?" Jeff said. "Christian," I said, nodding, "Jay is our friend, the good one. Christian is the asshole bad one." "He wants to rape Matt?" Adam said, putting an arm around Matt. I couldn't help but let out an aww. They're adorable together. "Don't worry," Matt said, "He won't. He's holding himself back because of you." "Aren't I happy I kissed you on Friday," Adam said, "You sent the text, didn't you?"

"Guilty. While kidnapping is a cool idea..." I took a moment to smile at Jeff, "I decided a covert approach would be better. Once Adam knew, the whole thing began to unravel. But, before that, I made some calls. Tried to find out what the hell happened to Jay. I called Kurt Angle and Booker T and a couple other TNA guys, and they just told me that he suddenly became bipolar during his last year. Then, I called AJ Styles, and he was able to shed some light on the situation. Please, sit down for this."

Adam and Matt sat on the bench, and I sat Jeff down. "Jay was having... an identity crisis for a while. He couldn't keep track of when he was Christian Cage, and when he was Jason Reso. Sometimes, people would say his name, and he wouldn't know they were talking to him. Then, it got to the point when, they were at a diner, and Jay tried to pay with his credit card, he was arrested for identity theft."

"Why?" Adam said. "Overzealous TNA basher recognized him, and told the cops he knew for a fact that Jay was Christian Cage. Jay had to spend a night in jail until they realized their stupid mistake." Randy sat down. "And that's when it all changed. AJ told me he came back bruised and battered. And, by the way he was walking, AJ was also sure he was raped. AJ didn't know what to do, but Jay made him promise to keep quiet. Then, Jay started calling himself Christian sometimes out of work. AJ thought it was a defense mechanism, because Jay couldn't handle it anymore."

My audience was silent. Adam looked like he was about to die: this was someone he cared about, someone he loved, and all of this happened to him. If that were to happen to Ted, or to Adam, or to... Cody..... I would probably die. Matt and Jeff looked bad too, though not like Adam. "AJ thought he needed more help than he could give to him. Jay was aggressive sometimes, angry for no reason. So, AJ went to talk to Jarrett about him. But Jay didn't like that. So, he broke up with him, breaking his heart... and effectively making AJ angry enough to not care. And he started negotiating with Vince. My guess is that, since AJ was out of the picture, Christian wanted to be with his brother. You," I said, punching Adam.

"You think... all this..." Adam said, "Why didn't he tell me?" "Why didn't I tell anybody?" Jeff said, "He was ashamed. We're supposed to be big, strong wrestlers. Admitting you got raped... it's like losing your dignity." "That's the problem," I said, "Everyone in this damn company thinks they've got to uphold their dignity. You didn't tell anybody you were raped, or whatever else Christian did to you, and now, he has blackmail. Matt didn't tell anybody about Christian, and he caused the big ruckus in the van and earlier. Jay didn't get help after his rape, and now, he has Christian. There is no shame in getting hurt. There is no shame in being human. But there is shame in not trusting us."

I looked at them. "This... this thing we all have... we're a family. I trust you people with my life everytime I get in the ring with you. We hang out between matches. We get together and do stupid stuff like the slumber party. I met the most amazing guy ever because of the WWE. We have to trust each other, because, if we don't, then who can you trust?"

Matt put an arm around Jeff, and the other around Adam. They just stood there, like if nothing ever happened. Like if Jeff and Adam didn't hate each other. Like if Matt and Jeff didn't love each other. Like if Adam and Matt... well, I don't know exactly how to describe them, but it was like that didn't exist either. "Christian's waiting for us," I said to Matt and Adam, "We're going to eat, remember? But... tomorrow... Jeff, tell Shawn and Hunter to come to RAW. I think we can make a plan. We can fix this."

Adam stood up, leaving Jeff to lean against Matt. Matt held him like the comforting big brother, and Jeff snuggled into his shirt. It was too adorable. "Hey," Adam said. Matt and Jeff looked up at him. "Christian's not here, is he?" Matt and Jeff looked confused, but then I said, "Kiss each other already!" Jeff didn't need any more prompting. He practically jumped on Matt, kissing him like they were both about to die. I laughed as Matt returned the kiss. Wow, it was kind of sad, the way they fit together.

"Adam?" I said. "Huh?" "You never stood a chance," I said, looking at Jeff pull away to swipe some hair out of Matt's face. I've never seen Matt so happy. "I know," he smiled weakly, and I remembered how bad he was before... "Oops," I said, "Sorry."

Adam shook his head. "I had to accept it; Matt's in love. And I can't believe I wanted to hold him back from this happiness." I grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "That's my Adam." I let him go. "But don't worry about it. You're 6'5'' feet of deliciousness. Your eyes and hair are to die for. You'll land yourself someone special."

"Is that an offer, Mr. Legend Killer?" Adam asked. "Pfft! Ha! Why would I go to you and leave a 23 year old stud who not only doesn't care if I cheat, but cheats himself and encourages me to cheat? And he has no problem with threesomes or foursomes? Damn, Cody's my soulmate, man."

"You're lucky," Adam said, laughing, "I don't think I'll ever find someone like Matt." "Then you'll find someone better for you," I said, "So sayeth the viper, so it must be true." "Sure, Randy. Sure."

**Matt Hardy**

The best thing to do when Vince McMahon is chewing you out is to look at your shoes and nod your head. I was in Vickie's office, and she was sitting next to me while Vince yelled at me for _irresponsible behavior... no employee courtesy... not my damn show... insubordination... blah blah blah..._

"I warned you, Hardy. I warned you and the rest of the hooligans after the van incident; I will reign ungodly fire on you. And, well, last night was the final straw." Vince grabbed my file. "Says here that creative has you set for winning the United States Championship, and Kofi Kingston and William Regal will accuse you of faking the arm injury. Hmm... well, that's out the window now."

Wait... what? "You're taking away his title shot?" Vickie asked, "Don't you think that's a little harsh? It's not like last night wasn't an extreme boost rating. And we got more hits on the live WWE chat than we could count!" "I don't care if Hardy's antics got us more viewers than the Superbowl! He disobeyed me, went against a direct order, and I will NOT tolerate _insubordination!_" He gave the throbbing vein in his head time to cool, and then he said, "Regal's going to be kissing Vickie's ass in his storyline. Well, Hardy... you can join him. We can say last night was... a _favor_, to get a US Championship shot. Which you will lose."

"But _Vince_..." "Vickie, please don't tell me how to run MY company. This decision is final. Hardy, next toe out of line, I will personally be stomping that hand in myself!" Vince left, leaving me with Vickie Guerrero. She smiled and said, "It won't be so bad, Matt. We'll have fun, working together."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks for trying back there." "Well, Adam told me about you." Vickie laughed. "I've never seen Adam speak so highly of anyone before. You know, it takes real strength to be a heel, to have all the fans boo and jeer at you. And you were the worst kind of heel to your brother. You're strong, Matt, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," I said. "You know, you're pretty strong yourself. You have more boos than me... and the stupid pig jokes." Vickie nodded. "It comes from having something you love so much. I fell in love with the business when I married Eddie, and, well, when he was gone, I decided to put my all into it. For the both of us, because he also loved it with a passion. You know, when you love something or someone, put your all into it. You never know when it might be taken from you." She hugged me and said, "Oh look, you got me all emotional. I'm going to find Kofie, Darren, and Alvin, tell them about the script change. I'll see you later." She left, and I couldn't help but think it was a crying shame that she's been a heel this long. She deserved to be loved too.

I walked out and cried out as I was dragged into the locker room. "What gives?" I said.

"Talkie time," Hunter said, pulling me in. Soon, there we were, Shawn, Hunter, Randy, and I. "Okay Matt. Talk. Leave out no detail. Start from Jeff's rape, end to now." The last person I told this whole story to was Adam, and no one before that. With Adam, I was worried about how he felt about the whole thing. With this crowd, I was worried about how I felt. But it was pretty cleansing, telling them everything.

As soon as I was done, Hunter laughed. "Who would've thought it could be that simple?" Shawn turned to him. "_You _have an idea? I usually have the ideas." "Well, not this time, HBgay. Christian thought he was smart, sending the blackmail to his lawyer. But I know how to get it now. Does he have any copies of the med report or the DVD?"

"DVD, yes," I said, "I don't think so with the med report." "It wouldn't do him any good," Shawn said, "If it's copied, they can't verify authenticity... well, unless Helen testifies against Jeff, which she wouldn't. And I did not appreciate the HBgay comment, Hunter." "Oh, shut the fuck up. I'll take care of the lawyer..." Shawn punched him in the nose.

"That's what you get, Nose McGee!" Shawn said angrily. Hunter fell in pain and Shawn continued what Hunter was saying. "Hunter, Shannon, me, and whoever else wants to go has to go to Christian's hotel room and make sure we get rid of his DVDs."

"I have the hotel key," Randy said, "We can do it tomorrow, when he's gone." "But... the meeting..." Shawn said. They looked down. They had to go to an invester meeting tomorrow. "What if Christian returns, and we're still there?"

I looked down. There was something I could do, to make sure Christian wouldn't return in time. I knew what he wanted, and fuck, I was the only one who could give it to him. I knew that it would hurt me to do this, but if this worked, I can reunite with Jeff. Things could go back to normal.

"I'll make sure he stays away," I said, "You just work on freeing me." Shawn and Hunter nodded, but Randy looked at me, worried. "What are you thinking of doing, Matt?" I looked in his eyes and I knew that he knew what I was going to do.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle things."

**That's my Randy. (Hugs him) My favorite Inner. Really, he's like my BFF.**

**Poor Jay. He's been through the ringer.**

**But wow... Randy and Vicks got real emotional. Tear.**

**Things are going to heat up soon.**

**Will the Hardys reunite?**

**Will the plan work?**

**What is Matt's plan?**

**Will everything be alright?**

**Two or three more chapters left, and then the epilogue...**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	23. 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**I got to the end. Wow, that took a lot out of me. Story time wise, it all ends two days after Judgment Day. How many chaps? I don't know yet. I'll figure it out.**

**Redsandman99... everybody loves Mr. Orton. And DX are the old married couple, even though they both married women. Do you really hope the plan works? Matt's plan involves him... well, you'll read. Esha Napoleon, ditto. NeroAnne, thanks. Randy felt that things would be best quiet, to make sure Matt didn't feel the backlash. There's not a lot of time to be anything BUT blunt. Yes, nothing beats the Hardycest. He he, Randy is awesomeness. He did nothing to AJ… but break his heart. Randy adores his Cody, and Adam was out of his mind. Yeah, no one wants to admit they're raped. Adam just wants Matt to be happy, in the long run, even if he doesn't like Jeff. Adam is gorgeous, and can have anyone (except Mattie) Or Randy, because Cody is awesomeness too. Vince… did what he thought would punish Matt most. Vickie is entertaining, despite the fact that EXCUSE ME is the bane of my existence. Vickie, to me, will always be the woman who was at Hall of Fame 2006, no matter how bad she gets. Hunter and Shawn are used to Shawn being the brains, so it was a shock, him having an idea. Again, they're like an old married couple. And Christian is going to get it… wait. What do you mean by it? Magz86, you reviewed: that's what matters. Thanks. Inkblots, thanks. If you don't feel sorry for everyone, then I haven't done my job. Everyone's a person; neither all bad nor all good, and I wasn't going to write Vickie as a bitch. (Smiles) You know how to make me blush… wait! Don't cry! I'll cry too! Snooks, sorry, Adam's gay. Randy's my hero too. Actually, the song for me was 'Nothing gonna stop us now'. And Jay and Adam would never work: they see each other as brothers (and I don't mean like Matt and Jeff do), Jay has Christian inside of him, and Adam's in love with Matt. Slashdlite, what else was Adam supposed to do? He wants Mattie to be happy; not miserable. Yeah, they'll all work hard. And… that's exactly what Matt's going to do.**

**The twenty-second chapter takes on Tuesday, May 19th, at the Hotel and at the ECW when Jack Swagger bitched about Judgment Day and Christian fought Paul Burchill.**

**Adam Copeland**

Randy told me to make Tuesday one of the best days of Matt's life, so we brought some chips and stuff and had fun in the hotel pool. Cena, the Priceless boys, Chris, and a few Divas all came, and we had a pretty good time. But I couldn't help but notice that Matt never smiled.

At all. All day. Never. Not once. He seemed deep in thought, even when we were batting around the beach ball. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, but Matt would just look at me and say, "Oh, nothing, Addy. Want to get something to drink?"

Yeah, like fruit punch is enough to distract me from the fact that something was wrong with Matt. Did no one else notice it? Or were they just ignoring it?

After a while, Matt left upstairs without a word to any of us. When I realized he was gone, I went upstairs and found him. He had taken a shower and got changed; he looked sinfully good. And I mean, like, go to hell for touching good. He smelled good too... what the hell was up?

"Where are you going?" I asked. "ECW. I'm going out with Evan and Tommy afterwards." Matt smiled, but it seemed fake. "You want me to come with you?" I asked, "I mean, if Christian sees you..."

Matt looked away. "Don't worry about that. So long as I'm not with Jeff and you gave me permission to be there, I'll be fine." Matt walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Adam. I'll see you later."

Matt left, and the sinking feeling that something was wrong didn't leave me. I mean... the way Matt was acting... and how amazing he looked... and Randy asking me to make today a good day for him...

Not even a shower could quell the feeling. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. Something was bothering me, and I had to find out what it was.

I went to Hunter's hotel room, and he, Randy, and Shawn had already returned. They were there with Shannon and Jeff, and they were preparing to go to Christian's room. They were in the middle of a conversation, and Jeff suddenly said, "Hey, what if Christian comes back?"

Hunter waved him off. "It'll be fine. We'll be in and out within ten minutes. And Matt swore he'd take care of Christian..." And suddenly, I knew. Oh God, I knew. "What is Matt doing?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it," Shawn said. "Yeah, Matt's a pretty intelligent guy. He wouldn't do anything to get himself injured," Hunter said. "That's not what I asked," Jeff said, "What is he doing?"

"Jeff, now's not the-" Randy started, but I said, "It is. Now's the only time. What is Matt doing?" Randy looked down, and I knew he knew. I took a breath- I didn't want to strangle one of my best friends.

"He wasn't specific," Hunter said, "He just assured us that all would-" "No," Shawn said, realization dawning, "No!" He turned to Randy. "Did you know?" "Know what?" Jeff screamed. "He made me promise not to tell!" Randy said, raising his hands in innocence, "What was I supposed to do?"

"What did he make you promise not to tell?" Jeff said. Remembering how he strangled me, I grabbed him and said, "Say it, Randy. What is he doing?" Randy sat down and didn't look any of us in the eyes. "He's giving himself to Christian."

"You fucking bastard!" Jeff lunged, and I was barely able to restrain him, "How could you let him? How could you?" "It's the only foolproof plan," Shawn said, looking distraught, "It's the only thing that would keep Christian away... if he's successful." Shawn shook his head. "I can't think of another way... any way... to make sure Christian wouldn't return."

"I won't let him do this," I said. I let go of Jeff and said, "Idiots! Go to Christian's room, now. If he touches Matt and you didn't destroy the tapes, I will personally kill you all." I opened the door and ran to the elevator as fast as possible. Matt couldn't do this. Oh God, what if...

I blinked away the image and waited for the fucking slow elevator to come, and then take me down. As soon as I was on the ground floor, I ran to my car... just to find Jeffrey Nero Hardy in the driver's seat.

"What took you so long?" Jeff asked, "Hurry up, bitch, we got to make moves." "You're not coming," I said, "You'll ruin everything. Give me my keys and get the fuck out of my car." Jeff looked at me, and then he laughed dryly.

"You must be on crack. One, he's my brother, two, he's my lover, and three, if you think I'm not going, well then you can just take a step back and fuck your own face. Now, are you coming, or what?"

I nodded, dumbfounded by his little speech, and got into the passenger's seat. As soon as I was in, Jeff sped off, breaking about every rule of driving in the process. But he didn't care... and neither did I.

**Matt Hardy**

I went to ECW and said hi to a few of the friendly faces. Finally, I passed Jay, who looked at me confused. Was he Jay or was he Christian? He walked over and hugged me- maybe Jay?

"What's Adam's little doggie doing off his leash?" He whispered in my ear. Ah. Christian. I pushed him away and said, "I'm here to see Evan and Tommy, if that's alright with you." "Well, if it was alright with Adam, then it's fine by me." Christian smiled. "Wish me luck, Matt. I've got a match against Burchill next."

"Luck," I whispered, lowering my voice a little. Christian blinked, but then smiled. "Well, I'll see you later." Christian left, and I watched him sniff his own hand, trying to smell whatever it was I was wearing. I took a deep breath- this might be easier than I thought. All I have to do is play the role right.

I went to the back and gasped- Evan was on top of Tommy's lap, making out with the ECW original. Evan and Tommy looked my way at the sound and Evan blushed. "Hey Matt," Tommy said, waving friendly-like. I waved back and Evan stood up to come over and hug me.

"So, Evan and Tommy," I said, "How long?" "A few weeks," Evan said. Tommy laughed and said, "Matt, how could you ever let this tomcat go?" Evan blushed again, and I looked at him.

"Tomcat? Evan was pretty innocent when we were dating," I said. "It was only a week," Evan said, "And I don't give out all my treats in a week." "But in a month..." Tommy started, but Evan shot him a glare.

"We have not had sex," Evan said, "He's just teasing." Tommy and I laughed, but I noticed Evan looking at me. "Okay Mr. Hardy," Evan said, "What's up?" "Nothing much," I said. "Liar. You look preoccupied. Is there a problem?"

"No- well, Evan, Tommy, I need you do to me a favor." Evan nodded. "Sure. What is it?" I dug in my pocket and pulled out a stack of twenties. "Take everyone you can to the bar. Try to empty this place out. Everyone except Jay, okay? Say first round's on you."

Evan stared at me. "This has to be like, 500 dollars," Evan said. "I know. I need everyone out of here. Please, just do this for me." Evan nodded, although he still looked curious. "Okay. For you." I hugged him and, with a deep breath, knew that there was no turning back now.

*

Evan did a good job. I looked around, and I only found like, five people, all of which won't come to the locker room at all. Good. I took a deep breath, and then realized I'd been taking way too many of these things. I was too nervous. I had to calm myself down or I'd give myself up.

After a bit of preparation, I walked into the locker room as Christian finished his shower. He walked out, wrapping a towel around his waist, and I looked away quickly, like I didn't want to be caught looking. "Where is everyone?" he asked, walking over to his bag on the floor.

"They left. Evan invited them out," I said. "And why didn't you go?" he asked, dropping his towel to put on his boxers. It wasn't hard to pretend I was staring at him- Jay's actually really cute, especially now that he cropped his hair. "I didn't know if I was allowed to," I said, making some anger drip off my voice.

"You should've asked." Christian turned and smirked at me, looking so smug and superior, but I looked away quickly- can't be caught staring. Christian noticed this time, stopped pulling up his boxers, and said, "What's the matter, Mattie? You like what you see?"

"What?" I said, like it was the most ridiculous idea in the world, "N- no." I allowed some hesitation to enter my voice, so he'd think I was lying. And he did. "There's no shame in liking what you see," he said, turning around and giving me a full view.

I gulped, but I said, "You're a bastard. You ruined everything. I could never be attracted to you." Bam! Right in the ego! Now, I had Christian hooked. It was going to happen, one way or another.

Christian walked over to me, accepting my challenge. I looked away, but Christian lifted my chin and made me look at him. "Admit it. You think I'm hot." "N- no... I don't," I said nervously. No need to fake the nervousness; I actually was. "Liar," Christian whispered,

"I don't want you!" I pushed Christian away and began to storm out, "You're evil! You're a monster! I hate you..." Christian grabbed my shoulder, yanked me around, and pushed me against the wall. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"All of that might be true," he said, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're attracted to me. Admit it." "No..." I said, but Christian placed his hand on my crotch, which was semi-erect. I did that myself, but Christian won't think so. "Admit it," he whispered, his voice more sexy than I would've liked. Damn, remember, this is Christian!

"Alright!" I whimpered, "I do. I do! Are you happy now?" The most serious I've ever seen him, Christian said, "More than you know." He grabbed my hair with his free hand and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue pushed against my lips, and I fought at first, but then I gave in, letting him do as he wanted. His hand played with the front of my jeans before pulling off the button.

Christian pulled away and licked his lips as he pulled down my jeans, groping my legs. He groped back up, inching closer to my privates, and I found myself a tad more turned on than I wished I was. It was scary, how good it felt.

"Wait," I said, as he came in for another kiss, "I'm Adam's, remember?" Christian looked at me for a moment, and then he said, "I know. Just- just this once. So I can get you out of my system, you can get me out of yours, and things can continue as normal." He squeezed me through my boxers, and I moaned. "Just once, Mattie."

"Just once," I agreed softly. Christian nodded, and I grabbed him and pulled him in. Picturing Jeff, I closed my eyes and kissed him. Just once, and I'd be free. It would all be over.

**Matt's really taking one for the team.**

**Evan and Tommy... I will have to do a one shot, I swear I love them.**

**But Jeff and Adam are on their way...**

**Will they make it on time?**

**Will the plan work?**

**Will Matt give something else to this monster?**

**Will everything be alright?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	24. 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Well... we're getting closer and closer in the end. Please take the poll on my page, as I do need to figure out the next long term project I'm doing. I would like to thank all of you, everyone who has reviewed. They are among the best writers you will ever read from this site, whether they've got one up (Snooks and Magz86, you both rock), fourteen up (NeroAnne, I loves you), or 50 (Redsandman99, as the busiest writer on this site, please take a bow!) So, if you haven't already... go read and review!**

**Everyone, I'm sorry to say this, but my Mattie can't hear you. And he's going to see his plan through, even if it's stupid and will end with him getting hurt. Magz86, that's what they're doing. And thanks. NeroAnne, Adam had very little time to put together a plot for the best day, so he got chips, fruit punch, and a hotel pool. I would trade all the fruit punch in the world for one day with Mr. Matthew Moore Hardy. XD Sorry, but he did leave to be with another guy. Randy's only 28; he's handling things as best as possible. Matt's willing to do anything to free himself from Christian and get his Jeffers back. (laughs) The line had to be perfect; Jeff hates him, but he's willing to work with him to protect Mattie. Christian is like the sexy bad guy; I wanted him to have that Christian Bale, _American Psycho_effect. Tommy and Evan are the cutest. Well... why don't we see what happens? Inkblots, Randy cares about his friends. And, even though Randy loves his Cody, they're perfectly willing to threesome. (winks) Should they? Well, we'll see. Evan + Tommy= Emmy. It's just cuter than Tovan. Jay is ABSOLUTELY gorgeous. Slashdlite- by the time they got in the car, Christian had Matt's pants down. That's a good question, one that won't be answered for a while. Esha Napoleon, thanks. Redsandman99, I think you're the only one who realized how catastrophic Jeff and Adam arriving could be. Snooks, I want you to realize that I have a lot more Inners than you do, including an Inner Hunter with a sledgehammer, an Inner Randy who can RKO like nobody's business, an Inner Shawn whose pretty trigger happy with the Sweet Chin Musics, and a pair of Hardys of my own. And that's not including the whole other group of Inners, including a Jay and a Christian. That being said, I love you, and hope we don't fight. Oh, and PS: You and I have two different definitions of Too Much Infortmation. Hearing about Hardy fanfic sex life is NEVER too much info for me.**

**The twenty-third chapter takes on Tuesday, May 19th, at the Hotel and at the ECW when Jack Swagger bitched about Judgment Day and Christian fought Paul Burchill.**

**Randy Orton**

I opened the door to mine and Jay's room, and we all filed in. "Shouldn't we chase Jeff and Adam?" I asked. "What they're doing is stupid, but, if we tried to fight them, things would go from worse to more worse," Shawn said, "We'll just do our job and move on with life." Shawn turned to Hunter.

"So, Mr. Helmsley, did your plan work?" Hunter nodded. "The tape and the report will be in my hands soon. Ha, lawyers are so spineless. Let's get to work." I went through his bag and found a CD case; he probably has the copies in here. "Hey guys, I..." I turned around and gasped.

Shannon, Shawn, and Hunter pulled out a garbage bag and threw Christian's camcorder, laptop, and portable DVD player into it. They grabbed my laptop, but I snatched it and said, "What the hell are you idiots doing?"

"It might be electronically saved," Shawn shrugged. "So what are you going to do?" I asked. Hunter snatched the CD case, threw it into the bag, and pulled his sledgehammer out of the back of his jeans. Oh hell no.

I shook my head. "Hunter, he can sue us," I said. "What the hell will his pansy ass lawyer do to me? I have Vince's lawyers on my side; billionaire bought lawyers!" Hunter swung the sledgehammer and hit the bag, making it crunch. "That was for Jeff," he spat. He held out the sledgehammer to me.

"Go ahead," he said, "It feels good." "You are crazy!" I said. "No, I'm not. Trust me. It feels good. Doesn't it rile you up, how he made Matt return to your grieving best friend and then re break his heart?" I nodded angrily, took the sledgehammer, and hit the bag, giving into the madness.

"That was for fucking with Adam's heart, you psychotic son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Wow, it does feel good." "Gimme gimme gimme!" Shannon said. I handed the hammer to him and he brutally hit the pile.

"That was for Matt, beyotch!" he said. "And-" He hit the bag again. "That was for ruining my work!" "Your work?" Shawn said, snatching the hammer, "I molded the Hardy relationship, man!"

"I meant the tattoo," Shannon said. "Oh." Shawn hit the pile, and the loudest crunch of them all filled the air. "That was for ruining MY work! Sayonara, bitches!" He hit the pile again. "And that was for betraying long haired blondes, you asshole!"

Hunter slowly took the hammer from Shawn. "He's not allowed this hammer again, you hear?" he said. Shannon and I both nodded, freaked out by how crazy Shawn became. Then, we all began hitting the pile again, until there was nothing left but chips and wires.

I believe I've turned into a total idiot.

**Christian**

I attacked Matt's mouth back, tasting every bit of him. Matt was a little reluctant, but I coaxed him out of his shell, pulling his tongue into my mouth and playing with it as I snapped off his rubber band, letting his hair fall to the sides. I grabbed the top of his shirt and ripped it open, popping one or two of his buttons. Matt gasped, but I held the kiss.

I pushed him into the wall again and continued to pillage his mouth. Matt's hands found my ass and cupped it, pushing me in deeper. I broke the kiss and said, "God, I can't believe I resisted you." I pulled his opened shirt off his arms and attacked his nipple, biting it and pulling it with my teeth.

Matt moaned, and I became rougher. Then, I showed the other similar treatment, making both of them red and completely hard. I kissed his stomach, clawing him as I did. He looks so pretty, all red and flushed...

I kissed his navel, then flicked it with my tongue, and kissed back up to his neck. I bit him, not hard enough to leave a lasting mark, but harder enough to redden his skin. Then, I found his face again and consumed those lips.

Matt pushed me away onto the bench. I stared at him, trying to figure out his fame. There was something in those eyes- some lust, some anger, some fear- but something else. He closed his eyes and got down on all fours.

Well, that sight's enough to make a man lose his breath. He looked amazing, trying to be submissive, especially since his eyes shined with rebellion and dominance.

He crawled over to me and opened my legs. Ah, that's what this is about. He put his head between my legs and licked the tip. I shivered in delight as he began licking me, bringing me to full erection. "You... mouth... amazing," I moaned, grabbing his hair and pushing him in.

He took my tip into his mouth, sucking it lightly. I needed him to take me in, so I yanked his hair again. He nodded and took me in- fuck, he can take me all the way back? Without choking? How long has he been doing this?

He sucked slowly, and, for those moments, I was his. All of his movements were things he made me do. I thrusted into his mouth, and he held me down, forcing me to work with his pace.

"Fucking shit, Matt!" I gasped, feeling him suddenly suck fast. His head kept bobbing up and down, and I felt my body prepare to release... no, not yet. I yanked his hair to get him off of me and I tilted his head up. I kissed him roughly, stealing his breath like he stole mine.

"All fours. Now." I commanded. Matt nodded and did as I said. He went too slow, so I slapped his ass roughly, to speed him up. I kissed his spine and licked down it, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. "So fucking beautiful," I whispered. I fingered his waistline before hooking my thumbs into the waist band. I licked my lips and pulled his boxers down.

He was definitely different than Jeff- I couldn't believe they were brothers. If I had Jeff willingly, would I see the resemblance? Why was I so turned on by the idea that Matt wanted some of me too? Maybe because I've been watching him for weeks, holding myself back, wondering what this would be like.

I licked his crack, feeling him shudder. I slowly pulled my tongue around his hole, hopefully rising his anticipation. He whimpered, and I bent over his body and pulled his hair up. "You ready?" I whispered. He nodded, and I grabbed his hips. Finally...

"Get the fuck off of him!" Matt and I both looked up and we saw Adam and Jeff at the door. "You heard me," Jeff sneered, "Off." Matt pulled away from me and shoved up his boxers, and I finally realized what I saw in his eyes. Deception. He gave Jeff and Adam a look, before trying once again to deceive me.

"Adam, please, I can explain-" "Shut up," I said, "Shut up and stop fucking playing, Matt!" I reached into my bag. "You're a good little actor, Matt, especially with that gorgeous ass, but the jig is up. You were trying to distract me."

I pulled out the gun I brought and pointed it at Jeff, who gasped. "I expected that you'd eventually do something stupid, cunt, but Adam? Bro, you disappoint me. After everything I did for you... you'd side with the bitch who ruined your life. This is so very saddening."

"Christian, don't," Matt begged, looking like he was about to stand. "Why don't you stay down there?" I said, cocking the gun, "It's a very nice position for you, Mattie." I looked Jeff in the eyes, happy I can still put fear in them.

"I should've killed you back when I raped you. Well, now I can rectify the mistake."

**Did you really think I was going to give all of Matteh to Christian? he he...**

**But Oh my God, that bastard has a gun pointed at Jeff!**

**Fools rush in, fools rush in...**

**Will everything be alright?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	25. 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This is the first of the last three posts for Tears in Heaven. Thank you, everyone, for making this such a trip.**

**Magz86, there's no filter on my reviews, so go ahead and say fuck if you wanna. Yeah, he's got a gun. They got there, but is someone going to get shot? Aren't you even the least bit worried about that? Who am I kidding, you are. Thanks. Slashdlite, Shawn is the most adorable old guy there is! Yup, Matt would. Let's see what happens. NeroAnne, whatever language OKJNFRLKNM#WELFKM! is in, I don't know it. Randy's very adorable. Those idiots had a blast, destroying everything to save the Hardys. Yup, Christian got what he wanted... and he resisted him for Adam, but a man can only take so much. Don't cry; here's the next chap! Redsandman99, they took care of business the DX way... half of me wanted to add a Sweet Chin Music, but I didn't know where! Shot? Maybe, let's read. Inkblots, yup, Emmy. And yeah, it has to end... all good things have to, and this was an amazing ride. Esha Napoleon, PREACH ON! Libby-Lee- (sees video of scene from Psycho on Youtube) Yup, I see it. He he. Nah, the guys aren't coming... but it would be AWESOME if they did.**

**The twenty-fourth chapter takes on Tuesday, May 19th, at the ECW when Jack Swagger bitched about Judgment Day and Christian fought Paul Burchill and at the police station.**

**Adam Copeland**

"Christian!" Matt screamed, "Don't you dare!" "Don't give me another reason to pull the trigger, Matt," Christian said. I looked at Matt, and, seeing the level of base humiliation he was willing to go to for Jeff, I knew what I had to do. If it was the last thing I did, Matt would be happy. It would be the last act of a man whose made many mistakes.

I stepped in front of Jeff, blocking him with my body. Jeff gasped, Matt stared at me, looking worried, and Christian blinked. Christian shook off the surprise and said, "Get out of my fucking way, Adam."

"You want to kill Jeff?" I said, trying to sound as resolute as possible, "You have to kill me first." "Adam, it doesn't have to be this way," Christian said, "Adam, I love you. You're possibly the only person I've ever loved. I did everything for you! You can be happy, I know it... once I get rid of him."

Christian looked at Matt, who was shaking in fear for our lives. "You told me you needed him to be happy." "I was wrong," I said, "Please- please. Matt doesn't deserve this. Jeff doesn't deserve this-" "He ruined your life!" Christian screamed, "But I did what you asked! Everything I did- you told me to do it! And I did it because I _care_ about you. Now step aside!"

Christian shook his head. "Adam, AJ betrayed me. I won't let another person I care about betray me." "You brought this on yourself, Christian," I said. Suddenly, Matt lit up, an idea in his head.

"Jay!" Matt shouted, "Jason Reso, that's Adam you're pointing a gun at. Adam Copeland! Your best friend, you partner! You have to fight him!" Christian turned and kicked Matt. "Shut up!" He pointed the gun back at me.

"What a fucking disappointment, Adam. I love you, brother. Goodnight." "Jay, please," I said, "Look at me, it's me. You know me. You can't kill me." "Jay, it's Adam!" Matt said, coughing a little, "Christian can't make you hurt Adam! Stop him!" Jeff got the idea and joined in. "You can't kill Adam, Jay," he said.

Christian grabbed his head with his free hand, eyes scrunched up in pain. "Jay!" Matt shouted, "Jay, you've got him! Jay, FIGHT!" Christian blinked and I saw my Jay, my brother in every way but blood. He looked at me and said, "Adam... I can't... I won't... not Adam..."

While Christian and Jay fought a battle in their mind, Matt quietly got up. Without warning, he speared Jay, making him fall on the bench. He dropped the gun and I picked it up, pointing it at Jay's head. "I don't want to," I said, "But you'll be surprised what I'd do for Matt, so you better stay the fuck down."

Jay fought to raise his head and look at me. "Thank you, Adam," he said. Christian didn't fight, probably afraid of dying, but I kept the gun trained on Jay's head. "Call the cops," I said, not to anyone in particular. "What would we say?" Jeff asked.

"I know," Jay said, "Tell them... about Christian... and tell them that I... that Christian tried to rape Matt. It won't be so hard to convince them- I am naked, and Matt's half. Call Evan and Tommy, get them to say we were all supposed to be at the bar, but you two came looking for us, because we were late."

"What about you?" I asked. Jay looked down. "I obviously need help. Now, call Evan and Tommy before you call the cops. Do it quickly."

*

**Two Hours Later**

The cops let me out after the conversation/interrogation. Vince came to completely quiet the shit down, make it so that this never happened. I wonder how he's going to explain away his ECW champion going to an asylum in Toronto.

I still remember how Jay looked when they made him put on jeans and then arrested him. He looked at me and I knew the one they handcuffed wasn't Jay. His eyes told me everything: if I had the chance, Adam, I would kill you, no hesitation.

I saw Jeff already in the waiting room, legs to his chest. We kept the story simple, and Evan and Tommy correlated the whole way. I hope he didn't screw up in there. "You kept to the story?" I asked.

He looked up. "Adam, I'm not a fucking baby. You don't have to worry about me." "I'm not. I'm worried about Matt. Where is he, anyway?" I sat next to him as he said, "They're still holding him. I don't know what they want from him... why don't they just let him out?" I didn't know how to answer, because I was wondering the exact same thing.

"What if Christian told them the real story?" Jeff whispered. "We got our story down," I said, "He's an alternate personality, and we're five perfectly sane guys. I think our story carries more weight." I looked at him. "Jeff... you and I may not like each other, and we may even hate each other, but can we try to get along? For Matt's sake? After this... I think he'll need us to behave for a while."

Jeff glared at me. "I... I will never forget everything you did to us, and you will never forget everything I did to you. But we can try, I guess. For Matt." We sat next to each other in silence. "On second thought, getting along may be out of our reach," Jeff said, "I'll tolerate you."

"Good enough," I said. We got increasingly impatient, so I went to the receptionist. "Why are you still holding our friend?" I asked, "Let him out, already!" "Sit down, sir," she said. "What more do you need to know?" I argued, "Come on, he's been through enough tonight!"

"Sir, please relax," she said, "Your friend needed to get tested for STD's and STI's. Standard procedure for rape victims. I'm sorry, but you have to sit." "Is... he okay?" I asked. She looked down. "We won't know much about it until later. He's not badly brusied, and he's free of HIV and other common STD's. The less common ones will take some time to say for certainty."

She smiled. "But he's pretty emotionally stable. He's a strong man, your friend. Asked about you and the littler one tons." "That's my Mattie," I said, smiling to myself. Of course he would get through this.

I sat back down with Jeff and, a few minutes later, Matt came out of the door, looking relieved. Jeff jumped up and ran over to him, throwing his arms around him. Matt picked him up and held him close. "Promise me you'll always be there to bug the hell out of me, little brother," he said.

"If you promise to always be there to be an overprotective stick in the mud, big brother," he said, "And that nothing'll tear us apart again." "Nothing," Matt sgreed, "We're free." Matt and Jeff didn't kiss, but nothing could take away from how loving a scene that was.

I crossed my arms and smiled; things would be alright. Eventually, the Hardys remembered they weren't the only ones on Earth, and Matt dropped Jeff. He kissed his forehead and then walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and said, "Thank you, Adam."

I hugged him back and said, "I promised, didn't I? And now, Matt, you have to let me down one last thing." Matt moved back and looked at me, confused. "You have to let me get my head out of my ass." That confused him even more, but I just said, "Don't plan anything for Saturday."

**Well, there we go. Jay's going to get help, and the Hardys have reunited!**

**The Question of the Day:**

**What's Adam's plan?**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	26. 26

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This is the second of the last three posts for Tears in Heaven. Thank you, everyone, for making this such a trip.**

**Magz86, I can't help but love the first reviewer for each chap! All those questions, answered here. Hope you enjoy it. Redsandman99, here's the plan. NeroAnne, Christian does have a demented way on handling things. Adam's in love with Matt- he'd do anything for him. Jeff and Adam really hate each other (you read Twisted Fate) and the fact that they'll tolerate each other is a big step. If it's any stupider than what I have Adam doing, well, then... tell me, it'll probably be awesome! Slashdlite, Adam's willing to do anything for Matt. His plan... here. Esha Napoleon, as much as I would love that, Adam and Jeff hate each other with a passion. So... no. Snooks, it's alright!!!!! I knew you were still tuned in! And Adam is a sweetheart. Matt should reward him. Jay's getting locked up; for medicine to work, you have to watch for a while, see what the proper dosage is. And that's if he wants to supress Christian, not get rid of him. Don't get ahead of me, Snooks! What does that mean? Well... you got to wait for the epilogue for that.**

**The twenty-fifth chapter takes on Saturday, May 23rd. That's all you get to know for now.**

**Matt Hardy**

I got into Hunter's white van on Saturday night, pushed in by Adam, who was the only person I saw all day. After Tuesday, Jeff and I were pretty much inseparable (I don't believe any two people have fucked as much as we have those days), but, on Saturday, I woke up and Adam was in my room, not Jeff.

"Where's Jeff?" I asked. "Don't worry about him. We're taking care of him." So, I ended up spending the day with Adam. He chose what I was going to wear, which was pretty fancy, did my hair, chose my cologne... I felt like Adam was my mother. But he had fun, fussing over me.

He was dressed pretty fancily too, and he brought me to the van that night. He had a black box, which I was curious as hell about, but Adam just told me 'No questions'. Besides Hunter, Evan and Tommy were in there, and all three of them were dressed nicely. What the hell did Adam have planned?

"Where the hell is Orton?" Hunter asked. Adam shrugged and we both sat down. I was getting anxious; I wanted to see Jeff. We were separated for too long, and I missed him. "That damn drama queen better not be fucking his little Priceless brat," Hunter grumped, "We have places to go!"

"Well, while we wait..." Evan looked at me. "Matt, Tommy and I are in a rough situation because of you." "What did I do?" I asked. Tommy shook his head. "Relax, Matt. It's not as bad as Evan makes it out to be." "Well, when we took everyone to the bar on Tuesday, Hager decided to ask what was the occassion." Evan looked at Tommy.

"And this idiot decided to say we were getting married!" "It was the first thing that came to mind!" Tommy said, "What was I supposed to say, Evvy?" "We've only been dating a month!" Evan shouted. "And Evan's still a virgin," Hunter stated. We all looked at him, gasping. "What? It's true."

I looked away, their talk making me think about Jay and Christian. When I learned off of WWE mobile alerts that 'Christian was severely injured in a bar fight', I couldn't believe Vince had the power to hide something as big as Jay going to a mental facility and almost raping me. I hoped Jay was okay... I hated the moments I spent with Christian, and Jay has to spend all the time with him.

Randy's sudden appearance pulled me out of my funk. "Which one of you did it?" He fumed, "Which one of you infected me with this disease?" "Whoa!" Hunter said, "I'm clean, and I NEVER fucked you- ever!" Evan and Tommy held up their hands in innocence, and I said, "I'm clean too. And it's been ages since that time we had sex."

"No! Not an STD!" Randy shouted, "One of you assholes gave me..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, saying the next word like the plague. "Monogamy.

We all began to laugh. "It's not funny!" Randy shouted, "Last night, I was making out with Cody, making him hot and making me hot, and he looked so fucking sexy..." Randy licked his lips. "Then, we heard giggling. Cody and I looked out of the door and saw that Ted was making out with this gorgeous- and I mean, drop dead gorgeous- ring rat. And Cody said, 'Should I invite them in, Boss?'"

"He calls you Boss?" Tommy asked. "It's sexy," Randy said, "Anyway, he says that, and you know what I say? 'Let's just go back to bed, Coddles.' Can you believe it? I passed up what promised to be a very hot foursome! I just wanted Cody."

"The Legend Killer has been bitten by the love bug!" Hunter teased, "Maybe he'll stick with one lover from now on." "Let's not go too far," Randy said, "But of course I love Cody! He... next thing you know, we'll be only having sex twice a day." Evan shook his head. "I am among freaks."

The car began moving, and I said, "So, you all know what's going on here?" "Shush," Randy said. "That's right," Adam said, putting an arm around my waist, "No questions, remember? Trust us, Mattie love. It's not like we're planning on feeding you Jeff." Hunter drove us to the woods, and we began walking to a clearing.

The clearing had a few fold out chairs there, and Mark, Shane, and Cena were all sitting down. Mark was holding a small boom box, which I asked about, but got another 'No questions'. Shawn was standing in front, dressed in all white and holding what I suspected was his Bible.

"Everyone except Matt, sit," Shawn said, and they did. I looked at Shawn, confused. "What's going on?" "No questions!" Adam shouted. Shawn just laughed and said, "Get over here, Matt." I did as I was told, and Shawn told Mark to play the music. A soft melody filled the air, one I didn't recognize, but I liked it.

Then, someone walked out of the thicket- it was Shannon, and he actually looked respectable. He wore a big smile as he walked over and said, "Didn't I tell you I'd be the best man at your wedding?" I blinked in shock and looked at Shawn. "It was Copeland's idea," he said.

I looked at Adam, speechless, but he said, "Hey, wait to you see what Shannon and Shane got you for the nuptuals." I looked forward, waiting to see what would come out next from the thicket. And I was in for the biggest surprise of them all.

Dad was holding Jeff's arm, walking him down to me. And Jeff looked breathtaking. We smiled at each other and stared lovingly until they were next to me. I gulped and said, "Dad?" He smiled softly. "Matthew, it was a shock... but you're my boys. And I refuse to lose either of you."

"And Shannon's pretty persuasive," Shane said, thinking about his own talk with Shannon. Dad grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. "I thought I'd come and give Jeff away, but he was yours all along, eh?" I nodded. "That's fine. You're mine, so I'm not losing anything." I laughed, but Jeff said, "Hey. Matt's mine."

"Of course," I said, looking at him. He was so beautiful... so amazingly so. I kissed him softly, but Shawn coughed. We looked at him and he said, "Grab hands." We did, and he said, "As the most religious of all you bozozs, I get the distinct pleasure of linking these two men in holy matrimony."

"I've seen these two go through the ringer. Everything that can be thrown at them was thrown at them, and they survived. Truly, fate is on their side. No other person will ever love them like they love each other, and that kind of love can come from only one place, despite what anyone else might say- Heaven."

Shawn turned to me. "Matthew Moore Hardy, do you take this man, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be your husband, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and all the other yada yada?" "Shawn!" Adam yelled, "Do it right, man!"

"Hey! You said 'Shawn, be the priest', and I'll be the priest the way I see fit!" Shawn turned to me. "Well, do you?" "I do," I said, kissing Jeff's forehead. "And Jeffrey Nero Hardy, do you take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your husband, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and all the other yada yada?"

"Do you need to ask?" He said, his lovely green eyes shining, "Always and forever." "Adam, the rings," Shawn said. "Rings?" I asked. Adam stood up and opened the black box- in it were two rings, simple silver bands with an emerald and an onyx on either side. He brought them over and said, "They aren't blatantly fabulous, but we thought they were appropriate. We all chipped in for these as a wedding gift."

"You shouldn't have," I said, picking up the smaller one, "Thank you." Adam smiled as I slipped the band on Jeff's finger. Jeff grabbed mine and said, "This doesn't mean I like you, Copeland." "Don't like you either. Just put the ring on Matt's finger." Jeff did as he was told, and I said, "Adam... I can never thank you enough for this."

"Be happy, Matt. That's all the thanks I need." Adam patted my back. "Now go get your man." Adam walked away, and I saw a little bit of sadness in his eyes. I wished I could make Adam happy too, like he made me, but I figured he needed time before he found his soulmate.

Shawn smiled and said, "By the power vested in me by semi annual trips to church and by Adam Joseph Copeland, I now pronounce you two... married. You may now kiss the groom." Jeff wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I grabbed his back and pushed him in deeper, tasting him to the sound of applause. We pulled apart and Jeff turned to the audience.

"That means he's MINE! Take that!" "Jeff!" I exclaimed. "What? You fucked half the wedding party!" Everyone laughed but me... how come no one Jeff had a relationship with was here?

"Three rules," Dad said seriously, "One, you will still take suggestive pictures with Divas, so I can brag to my friends about my stud sons. Two, you will keep platonic in public and especially while at my house. This includes talk of your love life. While I accept the relationship..."

"Don't worry, Legend. I have the same rule," Shannon said. Dad nodded and said, "And three- and this is the most important one- you two make sure to keep each other happy, okay?" I grabbed Jeff and pulled him close. "Always." Dad kissed my cheek, and then Jeff's. "You two have my blessing," he said. We hugged him, pulling him into a deep embrace, a family once again.

"I made up my mind during Backlash to accept it," Dad whispered, "Matt, you reminded me, son, when you mentioned your dear mother. She would've accepted you. I should do the same." We hugged again and then Jeff pulled away. "Well? Is this the part where we party?"

**Jeff Hardy**

When we got back to our hotel room, Matt picked me up. "What are you doing?" I giggled. "Well, isn't this the part when I carry you across the threshold?" He asked. I nodded and he opened the door, carrying me to the bed. He placed me down gently and said, "How does it feel to be married, Mr. Hardy?"

"It feels amazing, Mr. Hardy," I said. Matt lay next to me and said, "I feel like the only thing left for us to do is live happily ever after." "I still don't understand how Hunter got the blackmail," I said. "Easy. His lawyer called up Jay's lawyer and said some crap about aiding and abetting to stalking, theft, and rape."

Matt laughed. "The lawyer was quick to send the stuff to him, especially since a lawyer's reputation is their lifeblood. You know, settle it out of the public eye. Christian's own plan backfired on him." I laid my head on Matt's strong chest. "Christian didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"We held each other, kissed, I sucked him... that was it, Jeff. You stopped him before he..." Matt shook his head. "You stopped him, that's what's important." I looked up and kissed him. "Then there is nothing left to do but live happily ever after." I thought for a moment.

"On second thought, we do have to do something else." "What?" Matt asked. My hand snaked down and I quickly unbuckled Matt's pants. "Consummate this marriage." Matt giggled and quickly pushed me onto the bed. He pinned my hands above my head and leaned over me.

He pushed his lips into mine, and I quickly accepted them. "I love you, Jeff," he said. "And I love you, Matt." Then, he kissed me again, and I couldn't help but love where this was going. This was mine... forever.

**Thank you for reading, all! And I mean all, even those who have not reviewed!**

**And yes, I am a tease. Sorry. He he, you'll find out just how much of a tease I can be soon enough.**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue...**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Well, this is it. It's over. Wow. Never thought about what I'd say today. Well, there's a few things you should all know before you read this:**

**1) Everything Christian has done on ECW, Evan has done. A week after Christian's incarceration, there was a championship scramble on ECW, and Evan won. Tommy Dreamer still won the ECW title at Extreme rules. After the Bash, Evan Bourne became Evan Bourne-Laughlin in front of all their friends. Evan was not traded to RAW by Donald Trump.**

**2) Randy Orton has not completely given up his swinger ways, but they are on the way out. Hunter and Shawn are having a discreet betting pot on how long it will take him to propose to Cody. The soonest is six months- the furthest is two years.**

**3) After the wedding, Adam Copeland stood single for a month, and then started fooling around here and there. Recently, he's gotten into a committed relationship. With who? Well, maybe I'll tell you, or maybe I'll tease you...**

**Everyone… I swear Randy's fine. He's just getting to that point when he's realizing he doesn't really want to share his Coddles with anyone. Neroanne, they're the Hardys. What did you THINK they did? He, Adam wanted this to be a day Matt would remember. Adam is being suspicious, but hey, it's a surprise. That's exactly why Vince didn't stress it; he didn't want anyone to read into it. To Randy, Monogamy's worse. Yup, Randy's 'Boss' and Cody's 'Coddles'. It is really cute. Shawn's the closest thing they have to a priest, and he did it as he saw fit. Jeff had to make sure Adam knew this didn't mean they were buddies or anything, and he did what he had to to remind everyone that Matt is his. Gil gave them his blessing because they're his, and he'll be damned if he loses them. Thanks. Magz86, thanks. Here it is! Esha Napoleon, thanks. Slashdlite, thanks. Addy loves his Mattie, and wants him to be happy. They are like a family. And don't worry; we have plans for Mr. Copeland. Redsandman99, thanks. Who else but Shawn? And Gil did what he had to to keep his boys. Thanks again, and here it is! Snooks, when I was reading your update, I was like 'Damn, we're on the same wavelength!' I guess I am Fireball now. I guess Matt/Edge/Jeff is on the list now. Review to tell me the work is good, and the request line is open again! Even when it was closed, people still requested. It's funny that way. Inkblots, sorry about the book, but thanks for the review! Nightstalkers will be up… I don't know. Probably today. And I love the fact you read my profile. Bakaka means bullshit. It's a way to say it in school and at home without getting my ass handed to me. He he.**

**The Epilogue takes place in the middle of August, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.**

**Adam Copeland**

I knocked on the door to Matt's room urgently. We didn't have time for this. When he ignored me, I knocked again. "Matt! It's Adam! Open the door!" Finally, Matt opened it, and I kind of wish he didn't. Because Matt looked fucking amazing. His hair was in a ponytail, he was wearing glasses that had no lenses, a tight button up with a black tie, and silk black slacks. I kind of wanted to pull him close and kiss him- but that's the old Adam. The new Adam does not rape Matt, even when he looks that good.

"What in the name of all that's hot are you wearing?" I asked. Matt blushed and took off the glasses, and said "Well..." "Mattie? Who was at the door?" I saw Matt trying to inch the door closed, so I opened it wide. And I couldn't hold back my laughter.

Jeff's hair was in two braids. He was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, with a blue sailor skirt and a button up that he rolled up to show off his belly button. He was wearing white stockings and these ridiculous heels. And... holy crap, was that a thong?

"I told you to keep quiet, Jeffro," Matt said, through clenched teeth. "Hot teacher and the naughty schoolgirl?" I asked, not too innocently, "I didn't think that was your game, Matthew." "It's not," Jeff said, sitting on the bed, "I convinced him to do it."

"Well, nice to see who wears the pants in this relationship," I said, enjoying Matt's ever increasing blush. "Oh, Mattie wears the pants, make no mistake," Jeff said, "I just choose which ones he wears." "I thought you said we had to _talk,_" Matt said.

"Oh, right. Jeff, can you give us a moment?" I asked. "Like hell I will. I just got Matt into that outfit..." "Jeff," Matt said, "Please. Five minutes." Jeff huffed and said, "You better make this worth my while, Mattie dearest."

Jeff walked into the bathroom and Matt and I went to the bed. "Jeff's been taking liberties with our sex life since Shawn married us," Matt said, "At this rate, I'll be the one in the skirt." "I hope not," I said, "Not your bag."

"So, what's up?" Matt said. I sighed. "Vince is moving up the leave date. We're out of here tonight." "Tonight?" Matt said, raising his eyebrow, "Really? But... that means..." "We only have seven hours until we leave," I said, "We have to do it now, if we're going to do it at all."

Matt sighed. "Jeff!" Matt shouted. Jeff walked out. "Yes?" he asked. "Jeff, I forgot. I have something I have to do today. We have to put this game on hold." Jeff pouted. "But I'm really horny for you..." Too much information, Jeff. But then again, I sort of am too.

"Look, if you let me go, I swear, when I come back, we'll play this game however you like. You can even spank me with the ruler."

Jeff's eyes lit up. "I... I can spank you with the ruler? Really?" Matt sighed, regretting his promise already. "Yes, you can spank me with the ruler. Now, can I go?" Jeff nodded. "I get to spank my Mattie! YAY!"

"He's way too hyper," I said. "Well, let me get changed and we can go." Matt grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom, leaving me with Jeff. "Well, Jeff... what do I call you when you're a girl?" I asked.

"Bite me, Copeland. Don't forget I want to kick your ass for what you did on Smackdown last week." "Like you can," I snapped back. Our very fragile alliance was always breaking- facts are facts, we might hate each other to the end of time. But we both love Matt, so that keeps the alliance formed.

Matt came out dressed normally, and he kissed Jeff softly. Jeff pushed into him, either pushing the ruler or his erection into Matt, because Matt snickered. "Don't do that, Jeff. Last thing I need is a raging hard on while I'm out."

"I just wanted to remind my husband what he'll be missing," Jeff said, "Bring me candy, okay?" Matt nodded and we left. "So," I said, "Did Jeff buy those pants for you, or what?" "Give it a rest, Copeland. Unless we want to talk about your boyfriend."

I blushed- I couldn't talk my love life with Matt. Not, at least, until I can say his name without affixing 'the love of my life' to the end of it mentally, "What's a matter, Addy?" Matt asked, grinning, "Afraid to admit you're banging..."

"Shut up!" I said, "Fine, I'll give it a rest. Sorry." I wasn't ashamed of him; in fact, I was kind of happy with him. But the last thing I needed was to start mentally comparing him to Matt. They were both too important to me for that.

Matt and I went to the car and began driving down the road. Matt seemed distant; he was probably thinking about how he would face him after all of this time. Heck, that was what I was thinking.

No one else could possibly understand what Matt and I needed to do. Not our respective lovers, not our friends, no one. What they saw was a bad guy. What we saw was our friend, trapped in a hell he couldn't control.

We got to the hospital, and a man walked over to us. "Matthew Hardy and Adam Copeland?" he asked. We nodded, and he said, "Hello. My name is Dr. Pleasance, and I've been waiting for you two. Mr. Copeland, Mr. Jones wants to speak to you before you go in." He motioned over to AJ, who was sitting in the corner. "And Matthew, if I could have a moment of your time?" Matt nodded and walked away with him while I approached AJ.

"Hey," I said. AJ looked up at me, saddened. "That... that wasn't my Jay," he said. "You spoke to Christian?" "No. Not since he broke up with me. But..." AJ shook his head. "My Jay's charismatic, funny, brave... that Jay just looked broken. How could he have become this?"

"None of us saw this coming," I said. "I did. I should have been better for him, Adam. If I was, then maybe Christian wouldn't have been born..." "We can play the blame game all day, but it won't fix squat," I said. He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. "What if Christian never leaves?"

"Jay's strong," I promised, "He'll find a way to overcome the bastard for good." I hoped I was right.

**Matt Hardy**

Dr. Pleasance looked at me. "I want to be truthful with you, Mr. Hardy. We haven't been able to make a lot of headway with Jason. Part of that is because Christian refuses to talk to us." I looked at him. "Well? Isn't there something you can do?"

"If I understood how strong Christian is, I'd be able to. And for that, I need him to talk to me. He won't even voice refusal- we've only had contact with Jason. That's where you come in." "Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "From my conversations with Jason, I can tell Christian is a man whose used to getting his way. Everything he's wanted... he's taken. Except for you, and, because he didn't take you, he became more and more enamored with the thought of having you. And then after the rape was interrupted... to come so close to his goal and just lose it..."

Dr. Pleasance adjusted his glasses and looked into my eyes. "I believe he just might be obsessed with you now." Well, if that wasn't the nicest thing I've ever heard. What a way to put a damper on my day. "I know this is a lot to take, Mr. Hardy, but I need you to understand how strongly he feels about you before I ask this of you. And I know this might be too much to ask, but I'd like it if you could come down here for a few of my sessions with him. Talk to him. Get Christian to come out."

"Let me get this straight," I said, "You want me to talk to the man who tried to rape me?" He nodded. "I know, it's a big request, but... it's for Jason's sake." Dr. Pleasance pulled out a card and handed it to me. "You don't have to answer now. My number's on the card... all you have to do is call."

I nodded, and Adam walked over to me. "So, can we see Jay?" he asked. "Yes. Come with me." We began to follow him, and Adam said, "What'd the doctor want?" "Nothing," I said, pocketing the card. "Just asking me if I needed any counseling after the rape." Adam nodded and Dr. Pleasance let us into Jay's room.

There he sat, head down. Adam took a deep breath. "Jay?" Jay looked up and didn't bother to try to smile. There were bags under his eyes, he looked ragged, and it seemed like he hadn't eaten or slept well in a while.

"You okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "He... he won't talk to the doctors, but he always talks to me. Always. Taunts me... calls me weak..." Jay looked at Adam. "And his dreams are bleeding into mine, Adam. He... his dreams about you are horrible. I've seen you die so many ways..." Adam shook, unable to believe what he said.

"But it's worse for Jeff. I won't tell you about his dreams about Jeff." Jay banged his fist against the desk. "He has really sadistic fantasies about how he'll kill Jeff..." That one made me shake and tremble, and Jay looked at me. "But his dreams about you are the worst, Matt."

"What does he dream about?" Adam asked. Jay shook his head. "You don't want to know, Adam. He... he has Matt, but not the way we know Matt. He has him and he's broken, like a horse. And the things he does to Matt..." Jay looked back at me. "It would be a reprieve if you died in one of his dreams."

"Let's talk about something else, Jay," Adam said. "I... I can't. It's always there. I can't escape it. All I see is his bloody, twisted fantasies, even when I'm awake..." A tear came down his eye. "I just want him to go away, Adam. I just want him to go away!"

Adam's hands clenched in anger, and I put an arm around him. "Jay, it's alright. We're here now." "But, when I look at you... all I see is what I do to you in my dreams..." Jay choked. "AJ came in here, and everytime I thought about how much I love him... I thought about you, and the stuff I do to you in my dreams. The way Christian touches you..."

"This was a mistake," Adam said, "You're not ready to see us." Adam walked over and kissed Jay's forehead. "The doctors will help you, Jay. They will." I went over and hugged him, and we began to walk out, but Jay grabbed my arm.

"Wait Matt. I want to talk to you." Adam looked at me, but I nodded and he left. I sat on the table and said, "What's up?" "I... want to apologize. I didn't mean to... I mean, you know... I didn't mean to do what I did the last time I saw you..."

I grabbed his hand, knowing he meant our sexual encounter. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I..." Suddenly, his grip turned stronger, squeezing my hand. "Good. I just said that so I could keep you here while Adam left." Christian looked up at me and winked. I tried to pull away, but he held firmly.

"Let me go," I hissed. "Or I swear, I'll..." "You'll what?" Christian said, standing up, "You'll do nothing, Mattie. You want to talk to me just as much as I want to talk to you." "Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Christian looked me over. "I can't believe how much I've missed you. I've never thought about anyone this much... well, except AJ, but I actually lived with the guy." "Why won't you let Jay go?" I asked, "Why don't you talk to the doctors?"

"So I can be psychoanalyzed by fucks who want to kill me? No thanks." Christian grinned. "I had a lovely dream last night. Want to hear about it?" "Why would I want to?" I asked. "Because you were the star of this little dream. You've been the star of a lot of my dreams lately." The way this conversation was going scared me, but the way Dr. Pleasance made it sound, I had to know if I'd ever be safe.

"Let's hear it, then," I said. Christian smiled. "You're in your house, sleeping so soundly on your bed, hands wrapped around your precious little brother. You're both spent and tired... either you had a long day or had some amazing sex. I don't know with you two- you have that amazing mouth, and Jeff's ass was among the most delectable I've ever taken."

Christian's free hand found my leg. "I sneak in, but neither of you stir. I pull Jeff away from you, and you start rolling, but you stay asleep. I grab Jeff's pillow and shove it over his face, holding it still until I'm sure he's good and dead..." I tried to get up, the word dead setting me off, but he pushed me down. "Stop being rude. I'm talking. Now, where was I?"

He thought for a moment. "That's right. Jeff dead. So, I pull his dead body out, making sure the sight of his body wouldn't distract you when we continued where we left off three months ago. I take off my clothes and join you in the bed, tying your hands onto the bedposts. Then, I watch you, memorizing every sight of your pretty body until you finally wake up. You start struggling desperately against your bonds, begging me to tell you what I did to sweet little Jeff. But I shut you up with my lips, and you fight passionately against me, but there's nothing much you can do. You start crying, but the sight of those bitter tears excites me more- I'm finally breaking you. You're aware of my hands all over your body, aware of my teeth and lips and tongue in places you promised only to Jeff, but you can't deny that I'm making you feel way more alive than he ever did. But most importantly, you're one hundred percent aware of the fact that every single inch of my dick is inside your tight little hole, and I'm pushing into you, making your body explode... but before I can get the relief I so want, I wake up."

Christian's hand went from my thigh to my face. "You're a monster, and Jay will destroy you," I said. "Jay's weak. I'll destroy him first. I already know how. I told you all- I won't stand for betrayal. Adam, Jay, AJ... they all betrayed me. I'll have fun beating every iota of life out of them. And then I'll go to your Jeff, and I'll make sure I make that kill last as long as possible."

He moved forward until our faces were separated by a mere inch. "Then I'll come for you. And I think you know what I'll do when I find you."

"I won't let you hurt me or my friends," I said, not backing away from his evil stare, "Even if you do escape this place- and that's a big fucking if- I'll stop you." Christian laughed. "That's one of the reasons I like you. So strong, so defiant. But you can't fight this. You can't fight me." He pushed his lips into mine, pushing my lip against my teeth and causing it to rip a little. "Consider that kiss and that scar a promise... a preview of things to come. I will get out of here. I will hunt all of you down. And I will get what I want... from your brother, from mine, and from you. You're not forbidden anymore, Mattie. Think about that."

I pushed him away and stood up, trying to show I wasn't intimidated. But I was- I thought about all the things he put Jeff, Adam, and I through, and I couldn't help it. "I know what Monkey Suit asked you to do, Matt. I hope you'll think about it. I'd hate to wait for my escape to see your face again."

"Go to hell, Christian. I can't wait until Jay's out, completely cured and freed from you, and we can laugh about all the empty promises," I said, "Every single shit you said that will never come to pass."

Christian smirked. "Never? Is that a challenge, Matthew Moore Hardy?" "It's whatever the hell you want it to be, Christian. Challenge, threat, promise, swear... take your fucking pick." He nodded. "Well, I accept. I'll see you sooner or later. Bet on it."

We looked into each others' eyes, as if we were about to get in the ring together. But this wasn't a wrestling match. This was my life we were talking about; mine, Jeff's, Adam's, AJ's, Jay's, and everyone who we matter to. "Beat this bastard, Jay," I said. I walked out, thinking about how Jay would need someone in his corner if he was going to defeat Christian.

I would've given Dr. Pleasance his answer as soon as I left, but I didn't want to alert Adam. But the doctor would get a call sooner than he expected.

*

Adam asked me what we talked about, but I just told him Jay apologized and I held him while he cried. He didn't need to worry about me and Christian; he's easing into a relationship, and it might be good for him. I brought him to his room and I saw his lover in there, watching TV. He lowered his shades and winked at me.

"Thanks for bringing Adam back," he said, "I thought we'd miss the plane." "If we weren't going to miss it because you spend three fucking hours in front of the mirror," Adam mocked. I couldn't believe Adam chose him at first; after all, I didn't forget what he did to Jeff back when Shane was trying to keep us apart. He's arrogant, self centered, gossipy... But I believe he's finally growing up and that he and Adam might actually make it.

Adam walked over and put his arm around him, raking his fingers through his long hair. I smiled; it would only be a matter of time before I was planning an impromptu forest wedding for him.

I went to my room and found both Jeff's and my bags already packed. Jeff was asleep, wearing his normal clothes. I chuckled; as soon as we got to our next hotel, he would be back in that schoolgirl outfit, ready to work out his weird fantasies.

I wrapped my arms around him, just feeling him sleep against me. I knew I'd have to wake him up soon to go to the airport, but I liked watching him sleep. He had the peace I would never have. Not until Christian was dead.

"Don't think I forgot, Mattie," Jeff mumbled. "Of course not, Jeffro," I said, holding him tighter. Christian would never make anyone cry again. I would make sure of it.

**Christian wasn't done with me; he demanded this. **

**I think I've given enough hints for you to formulate who Adam's with.**

**So that makes this... THE END???? (note the question marks)**

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


End file.
